Guerreras solitarias: Todo por amor
by UsagiSerenity16
Summary: Amar solo sucede una vez y esto es algo que Serena descubrirá de la forma más difícil. Darien por su parte, no quiere entregar su corazón. Ambos se verán envueltos en una serie de mentiras y engaños que los llevarán a conocer qué serán capaces de hacer, todo por amor.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la sensacional mangana Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

_**"Cuando sientes cientos de puñales clavándose uno a uno en lo más profundo de tu alma, cuando el aire ya no llega a tu garganta y las palabras sean suspiros que se escapan, entonces sentirás el verdadero dolor. Cuando des todo y ya nada sea igual, cuando tus ojos se pierdan y las lágrimas den todo, todo por un amor, entonces, sólo entonces sabrás lo que es dolor."**_

* * *

En unas vacaciones familiares, Serena conoció a quien creía que sería el amor de su vida. A sus escasos 18 años no sabía lo que era el amor y se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma. Luego de un mes de pasión y romance, había regresado a Tokio con la promesa de su amado de volver pronto y casarse con ella, cosa que nunca sucedió

Un par de meses después de ese fracaso, conoció a Seiya. Él era un chico divertido y romántico, que le recordaba al hombre de quien se había enamorado y al que le había entregado su virginidad.

Él llegó a su vida en un momento de desesperación y sin nadie con quien contar, había aceptado su proposición y se casó con él, marchándose a vivir a Italia. Pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido al confiar en él.

Acusada de homicidio en primer grado, se enfrenta a la posibilidad de perder su libertad y también lo más preciado que tenia, su pequeña hija, Serenity.

Desesperada, juró que lograría demostrar que su inocencia y luego recuperaría la custodia de su hija, aunque para ello tuviera que recurrir a cualquier cosa.

* * *

**Hola amigos. Aquí esta la primer historia de esta saga. Recuerde q es una saga compuesta de varias historias que tendrán como protagonistas a cada una de nuestras heroínas. Espero que les guste!**


	2. Dolor

_**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son originales de la mangana Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Nunca nos llegamos a acostumbrar al dolor... tan sólo aprendemos a soportarlo."**_

* * *

Sentada en la pequeña sala de visitas, Serena se encontraba desesperada y muerta de miedo, perdida en un mundo frío y oscuro, sintiendo como todo se derrumbaba a sus pies sin que pudiera hacer nada. Pronto vendría a verla su abogada, se dijo, ella le tenía que dar alguna solución. Estaba a punto de volverse loca, una sola pregunta dando vueltas en su mente, ¿dónde se encontraba su hija?

No le importaba su propio futuro ni lo que pasara con ella, lo único que le importaba era ella, su pequeña conejo. Un par de semanas atrás se encontraba sentada frente a aquel tribunal, escuchando con horror a la anciana mujer pronunciar su sentencia, había sido declarada culpable de homicidio en primer grado.

No comprendía lo que pasaba, hasta hace unos meses todo era tranquilidad en su vida, es cierto, no amaba a su esposo, pero sentía por él un gran aprecio y cariño, especialmente por todo lo que él había hecho por ella, a pesar de la forma en la que se había comportado en los últimos meses. Ahora pasaba sus días en la fría y sucia celda de una prisión para mujeres y fue allí donde recibió el fatídico mensaje.

Había reconocido el apellido en cuanto lo vio, era una nota de la familia de su esposo, específicamente de su hermano. No decía mucho, sólo había escrito que se había llevado a su hija y que pronto tendría noticias suyas. Desde ese instante no la había vuelto a ver ni saber nada de ella, su pequeña conejo se había desvanecido de la faz de la tierra.

Fue como si su vida se hubiera suspendido. Se encontraba en un estado de pausa, no comía ni dormía, sólo lograba conciliar el sueño cuando su cansado cuerpo se rendía; pero incluso en esos escasos momentos despertaba gritando y sudando, envuelta en horribles pesadillas en donde su hija le era arrebatada.

Aquella mañana en particular, mientras esperaba la hora de las visitas, Serena notó que con tantos meses de estrés, le habían comenzado a salir arrugas alrededor de los labios y en la frente, sus antes dorados y brillantes cabellos carecían de vida. Se lo cepilló y peinó en una coleta, no le importaba nada de su aspecto. ¿Qué podía importar? Rini, su pequeña hija de dos años, había desaparecido.

Su hija era el centro de su vida. Un milagro, el único regalo de toda su desastrosa vida. Una simple sonrisa de su hija despertaba en ella una gran ternura. Serena sacó una foto del bolsillo de su overol naranja y se quedó mirándola, torturándose, pensando en qué estaría haciendo, si lloraba en los brazos del desconocido que se la había llevado y si comería. Alzó una mano temblorosa y colocándola sobre su boca reprimió un gemido. Apenas era consciente de la gente que la rodeaba, del ruido de fondo de la sala de visitas.

De pronto todos parecieron mirar en una misma dirección. Serena levantó la cabeza y observó. En el extremo opuesto de la sala, a la entrada de la misma, había un hombre preguntando por ella. Inmediatamente se quedó helada. Alto, moreno, su traje impecable resultaba fuera de lugar, entre tanta camiseta y pantalón viejo. Lo reconoció al instante, era él, el hombre del que se había enamorado cuando era más joven, antes de conocer a Seiya, pero ¿qué hacía él aquí? ¿Por qué preguntaba por ella?

El hombre se paró frente a su mesa, por su mirada se dio cuenta que él también la había reconocido. Una pequeña luz de esperanza le iluminó los ojos, quizás él había escuchado hablar de su caso y creyendo en su inocencia había ido a buscarla para ayudarla.

—¿Tú eres Serena Tsukino? —preguntó el hombre sorprendido.

—¿Darien? ¿En verdad eres tú? ¿Has venido a ayudarme? Por favor dime que has venido a ayudarme.

Se le quedó mirando fijamente. Serena no entendía lo que sucedía, Darien había regresado a su vida después de tanto tiempo de no verlo, y si había ido a buscarla debía ser porque le ofrecería su ayuda, después de todo compartían juntos un pasado.

—¿Así que tú eres la asesina de mi hermano?—preguntó el hombre.

—¿Tu… tu hermano?

—Así es, Serena Tsukino,—dijo con desprecio—el hombre que tú mataste, Seiya, era mi hermano.

Serena abrió ampliamente los ojos con esa noticia, el hombre que tanto había amado era el hermano de su esposo, ¡su cuñado! ¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué nunca hizo la relación? Incluso siempre había pensado que se parecía, pero Japón era un país demasiado grande y el nombre de Darien era bastante popular.

Darien era su cuñado, él fue quien se había llevado a su hija. El dolor en su pecho comenzó a intensificarse y de pronto lo entendió. No había ido allí a visitarla y mucho menos la iba a ayudar, había ido allí para insultar a la asesina de su hermano, a reprocharle haber acabado con su vida y a defender su derecho de quedarse con la custodia de su hija.

Pero y ella ¿dónde quedaba en todo esto? ¿Por qué nadie creía en su inocencia? ¿Qué pasaba con sus derechos como madre? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de su dolor? Su hija era apenas una pequeña que no podía defenderse, necesitaba de su madre.

Serena se enderezó, dispuesta a luchar, con sus ojos azules brillantes de ira. No iba permitir que le arrebataran a su hija, pero qué podía hacer ella encerrada allí. Se volvió a sentar, poniendo atención a lo que sea que Darien viniera a decirle, él era quien tenía a su hija y ella moría de las ganas de saber de ella, perdió todo el orgullo que tenía y preguntó.

—¿Cómo está mi hija?

—Ella se encuentra bien.

Serena se sintió aliviada, al menos su hija estaba bien.

Hizo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para controlarse, mostrarse de forma tranquila. Ella siempre había sido una persona de naturaleza apasionada e impulsiva y eso la llevó a cometer varios errores. Pero ahora debía reprimirse, tenía que persuadir a Darien de alguna forma para que le devolviera a Rini.

Habría deseado golpearlo e insultarlo, decirle todo lo que había guardado en su corazón cuando el hermano de Seiya no tenía un rostro, pero sabía que esto no le serviría de mucho que era mejor mostrarse calmada y ser prudente. Él tenía el bienestar de su hija en sus manos, quizás era el único que conocía su paradero, la situación ya era complicada por sí sola ya que ella no podría salir de allí hasta dentro de 25 años. Debía convencerlo de que por lo menos le dejara verla.

—¿Dónde está mi hija?, ¿qué has hecho con ella?—exigió saber, furiosa, sin poder controlarse.

—Cálmate.—ordenó Darien, con un autoritario movimiento de la mano.

—¡Contesta a mi pregunta, maldita sea!

Darien estaba tenso, furioso. Siempre había tenido una autoridad natural. Sus cabellos negros azabache parecían más brillantes que de costumbre, sus expresivos e intensos ojos azul zafiro más hipnotizadores. Todo el mundo se sentía perturbado a su lado; atraído o intimidado, dependiendo de su sexo. El carismático doctor Darien Chiba jamás pasaba desapercibido.

Y tampoco pasaba desapercibido para Serena, que no había podido olvidarlo. Ni podía olvidar sus encuentros amorosos. A pesar de lo ocurrido, Serena seguía sintiendo en aquel preciso instante una fuerte atracción sexual hacia él. Recordaba sus sensuales y electrizantes labios, que con tantas ganas había saboreado… hasta que él la abandonó. Por un momento, sus miradas hostiles se encontraron.

—Cálmate Serena,—repitió él— o volverás a tu celda y yo me marcharé al aeropuerto y no sabrás nada más de tu hija.

Ella obedeció. Debía mantener la calma si quería volver a ver a su hija, saber cómo estaba y Darien era el único que le podía dar esa información. La vista se le nubló un poco, las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse y correr libres por sus mejillas. Se contuvo, a pesar de su impotencia no quería que él la viera así.

—Por favor, por lo que más quieras, si aún puedes sentir algo de compasión dime dónde está mi hija.

—Está bien, a salvo de ti.

Serena tragó grueso, incapaz de seguir hablando. Extendió su mano para alcanzar el vaso con agua que tenía en la mesa y el pulso le temblaba, no sabía si de rabia o desesperación, pero no podía siquiera sostener el vaso y tuvo que dejarlo nuevamente sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué… qué tal está? —preguntó tartamudeando.

—Serenity está bien, es feliz.

Por un momento se sintió aliviada, más que cualquier otra cosa sólo le importaba eso que ella estuviera bien. Se atrevió a seguir preguntando.

—¿Está inquieta?, ¿llora mucho?

—No.

—¡No me mientas! ¡Seguro que llora!

—Si yo digo que no, es que no.— contestó él irritado—Llora cuando está cansada o tiene hambre, pero enseguida se calma. Por lo demás, está contenta. No te miento. Yo sí soy una persona honesta —señaló Darien apretando los dientes.

—Y yo. No merezco estar en prisión.

—¡Qué injusticia! —se burló él cínicamente.

Era inútil tratar de convencerlo, como había sido inútil tratar de convencer al jurado, las pruebas en su contra resultaban contundentes, la habían encontrado cerca del cadáver de Seiya, sus huellas dactilares marcadas en el arma y su ropa manchada con su sangre. Nadie le había creído que lo encontró así y que tomó el arma por instinto. No ayudó mucho el hecho de que estaban en proceso de divorcio, que ella alegaba la infidelidad de él aún sin comprobar y que habían firmado un acuerdo pre-nupcial en donde ella quedaba sin nada.

El fiscal había sido contundente al argumentar que ella, al saberse en la calle, decidió vengarse. Usó el argumento de la infidelidad para desviar la atención de todos, pero nunca había estado en sus planes divorciarse ya que no perdería todo por lo que había luchado. La había pintado como una mujer fría y calculadora y todos lo habían creído, incluso la familia de su esposo.

—Entonces, ¿Rini está bien?, ¿come bien?

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —preguntó Darien irritado— Está perfectamente bien. Utiliza el sentido común. ¿Por qué iba a dejar que le ocurriera algo?

Serena lo pensó por un momento. Darien era la familia de Rini y aunque no la conocía probablemente ya se había encariñado con ella. Aquello la alivió, pero también la deprimió. Quizá, ella ya no le hiciera ninguna falta a su hija. Rini podía vivir sin ella. ¿Pero y ella, sin Rini?

—Tiene su conejo de peluche, ¿verdad? Supongo que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que necesita un montón de cosas a su alrededor, como la mantita rosada que tanto le gusta y…

—Me lo llevé todo de tu casa, todo lo que creí que era de ella.

—¡Lo tenías todo planeado! —gritó Serena atónita, acusándolo con ardor— Sabías perfectamente qué hacer si el tribunal me declaraba culpable…

—¡Por supuesto! ¡No iba a dejar a mi sobrina, la única hija de mi hermano, en manos de personas extrañas!

—No era una extraña, es mi amiga. Neherenia es su madrina y la conoce mejor que tú. Además era un arreglo temporal, claro, esperaba quedar libre…

—¿Y qué arreglo habías previsto, si no salías libre? —la interrumpió Darien sarcástico.

—Hay una unidad especial para madres en la prisión, la tendría aquí conmigo. Pero dime, ¿qué arreglos has hecho tú?, ¿con quién está ahora, si tú estás aquí? ¿Quién cuida de Rini?

—Minako, mi mujer…

—¡Tu mujer! —exclamó Serena, pero para su sorpresa el rostro de Darien se mostraba con dolor y amargura.

Lo comprendió, él no era feliz. El recuerdo del amor que había sentido por él la enterneció por un pequeño instante, sí, en una ocasión, hace mucho tiempo, ella lo había amado, él lo había sido todo para ella pero ella no había significado lo mismo para él. Lo comprendió demasiado tarde, cuando después de todas sus promesas, la había abandonado a merced de lo que le sucedía, y ahora resultaba que estaba casado. ¡Y esa era la mujer que en ese momento cuidaba de su hija!, pensó Serena alarmada.

—¡Pues más vale que tu mujer se porte bien con ella, o tendrás que vértelas conmigo!

—Sabrá cuidarla, Minako tiene ya una hija.

Serena se estremeció. Si esa mujer tenía una hija eso quería decir que Darien era el padre, eso sí que era una sorpresa para ella.

—¿Entonces por qué se han robado a la mía?

—Yo no me he robado nada Serena, si la tengo conmigo es porque no tenía elección, la niña necesitaba un hogar.

—¡Es a mí a quien necesita, soy su madre!

—Tú no eres una buena madre.

—¡Soy la mejor de todas, yo la amo! —exclamó Serena con pasión.

—Es cuestión de opinión.

—Recurriré a los tribunales, pediré una apelación y…

—No lo creo. Las pruebas están en tu contra. Ve haciéndote a la idea que pasarás el resto de tu vida aquí encerrada, que es lo que te mereces.

—Podré soportarlo, lo haré si me devuelves a mi hija.

—Eso ni lo pienses.

Furiosa, Serena golpeó la mesa y tiró el vaso, cuya agua cayó sobre el regazo de Darien, lo cual lo enfureció, pero a Serena no le importó y continuó.

—Tú eres padre, piensa en lo que sentirías si te quitaran a tu hija—imploró Serena, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por increíble que pareciera, él simplemente esbozó una sonrisa cínica, como si la idea le pareciera perfectamente soportable. No tenía corazón, pensó Serena. Y ni siquiera quería a Rini. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible?

—La gente se separa, y los niños acaban con uno de los padres…

—Pero yo soy el padre que le queda a Rini —señaló Serena— ¡No tienes derecho a quitarme a mi hija!

—¡Eres el padre que queda porque tú mataste a mi hermano! Mira Serena—dijo tratando de calmarse—tengo la custodia temporal de Rini emitida por un juez y pronto obtendré la definitiva.

—¿Es que no tienes corazón?, ¿no tienes alma? Rini debe estar conmigo…

—Puede que tú seas la madre de Serenity, pero eso es todo —observó Darien obstinado— No eres una buena madre, no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

—Eso no es justo.

—¿Justo? ¿te atreves a hablar de justicia? —preguntó él, furioso— ¿Cómo puedes estar ahí sentada, fingiendo ser la inocencia en persona cuando eres la asesina de mi hermano? Quería pensar que estarías arrepentida, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para venir aquí a hablar contigo a pesar de todo, que supieras que tu hija está bien, pero no soporto más tu cinismo y tu fingida inocencia.

—Pero es que ahí está, yo no he sido—protestó Serena—No… no fui yo…

—¡Eres despreciable!—gritó él— ¿Tienes idea de cuáles han sido las consecuencias de tus actos, para mi familia? Mi madre está al borde de la histeria por haber perdido a su hijo menor, mi padre bebe todos los días, culpándose por haber hecho que Seiya se fuera de la casa hace tiempo y llegara a conocerte. Mi familia ha sido arruinada y todo por tu culpa, por tu traición.

—¿Traición?—repitió—¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de traición cuando tú fuiste el primero que me traicionó? Eres un hipócrita Darien Chiba, ¿o es que ya olvidaste que me abandonaste? ¿Qué me dejaste esperándote con la promesa de volver y casarte conmigo? Y muy posiblemente mientras estabas conmigo estabas comprometido con tu mujer.

Había dado en el clavo. Darien se echó atrás, como si lo hubiera abofeteado. De pronto estaba pálido, recordando aquel tiempo en el que ella había sido suya. Pero volvió al presente y pensó en su hermano muerto, tal vez hubiera sido él quien estuviera tres metros bajo tierra de haber cometido la locura de dejarlo todo por ella.

—No trates de escabullirte de la cuestión.—replicó Darien—La pura verdad es que Seiya se cansó de todos tus desprecios, por eso buscó consuelo en los brazos de otra mujer, él quería divorciarse de ti hace tiempo pero tú lo manipulaste con tu hija. Luego aceptaste pensando que sacarías una gran tajada de su fortuna pero olvidaste el acuerdo prenupcial que firmaste. Eso cambió tus planes y entonces urdiste el plan para matarlo.

—Eso es mentira, las cosas no sucedieron así. Yo soy…

—¡Culpable! Fingiste que ibas de viaje y luego volviste a la casa para asesinarlo.

—Te equivocas, yo no lo hice, cuando llegué él ya estaba muerto.

—No mientas más Serena, tus huellas estaban en el arma, ninguna puerta de la casa fue forzada, nadie más tenía acceso; sólo tú pudiste hacerlo.—se calmó un poco—Espero que ahora comprendas que no te tengo ninguna simpatía ni mucho menos compasión. Mi familia lo es todo para mí, y tú los has destrozado. No solo acabaste con la vida de mi hermano, sino que con la de toda la familia.

—Debes escucharme, estás equivocado. Yo no he hecho nada de lo que deba arrepentirme. Soy completamente inocente…

—Claro, como todos los que están aquí -se burló Darien.

—No, yo…

—¡Tú mataste a mi hermano!

—¡Te juro que soy completamente inocente! Por favor Darien, por lo que más quieras, créeme.

—¡Basta!—gritó Darien.

—¡¿Es que no vas a darme una oportunidad?!

—¿Y tú Serena? ¿Tú se la diste a Seiya?

De pronto se hizo el silencio. Su mirada fría le heló el corazón. Serena se dio por vencida. Ya no iba a tratar de convencer a su cuñado de su inocencia. Lo único importante era el futuro de su hija. Enferma, débil, Serena reunió la poca fuerza que le quedaba y continuó.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras, despreciarme e incluso odiarme… olvídate de mí, de mi existencia… pero por favor, por lo que más quieras, devuélveme a mi hija.

—Jamás.—respondió él con frialdad, recordando que lo que más quería estaba frente a él y tenía las manos manchadas de sangre—Jamás dejaré que la hija de mi hermano se críe en una prisión. Ahora estará fuera de tu alcance, ni siquiera vivirá en este país.

Serena se puso en pie de golpe. No podía hablar, tal era su shock. Darien se iba a llevar a su hija. Ya no le quedaba ninguna esperanza. De pronto sintió náuseas, comenzó a sudar.

—¡Eres un monstruo!—susurró horrorizada.

—¿Yo? ¿Y tú, qué clase de madre eres? ¿Se te ocurrió pensar en Rini, antes de llevar a cabo tu plan?, ¿te has preguntado alguna vez qué sería de ella, si descubre que le quitaste a su padre? Estabas tan cegada en tu odio y sed de dinero que ni siquiera pensaste en los demás, en las desgraciadas consecuencias de tus actos.

—Pero yo la amo…

—Y yo solo quiero su bien.—continuó—Se quedará conmigo. He venido a tranquilizarte, aunque no lo merezcas. Serenity está a salvo, contenta, y estará bien cuidada. Le enseñaré a ser una persona honorable, honrada.

Aquellas palabras sonaban frías, vacías de amor y afecto. Otra persona sería quien hiciera el papel de madre para su hija, quien la acunara y le leyera cuentos por las noches, quien la viera crecer.

—¿Y eso es todo?

—Es mucho más de lo que puedes darle tú—contestó él.

—¡Darien!—sollozó Serena—¿Y qué hay del amor?

Darien se había dado la vuelta ya, dispuesto a marcharse. Tenso, volvió la cabeza hacia ella y la miró. Por fin Serena estuvo segura de que no era feliz; lo leyó en sus ojos. Había en ellos una inmensa pena, una profunda amargura. La mirada de Serena imploraba su compasión, su comprensión. El silencio y la tensión entre ellos se intensificaron, y entonces ella supo que ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo, en el pasado, en sus momentos de felicidad juntos, cuando no tenían ninguna preocupación.

—¿Amor?—repitió él en un tono de voz glacial—El amor es solo una estúpida ilusión.

Se marchó dejándola débil y temblorosa, las lagrimas cayendo a raudales por sus ojos.

—Levántate, es hora de volver a tu celda.

Se levantó de forma automática y siguió al guardia. Entró en su celda y cerraron la puerta, el sonido ensordeció sus oídos. Se sentó en la pequeña cama y apretando sus brazos contra su pecho observó todo con sumo detalle. Este sería su futuro por los próximos años, su oscuro futuro.

** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Darien regresó a su hotel hecho una furia. De todo lo que esperaba del momento de enfrentarse a la asesina de su hermano, esto definitivamente no había entrado en la ecuación. Su cabeza era un lío y ni hablar de su corazón, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella… justamente ella? ¿Por qué la asesina de su hermano era la mujer que tanto había amado? Abrió la puerta de la habitación y oyó el llanto de la pequeña niña sobre la cama y su esposa no se veía por ninguna parte.

—Ya pequeña, yo cuidaré de ti.—dijo tomándola en sus brazos, haciendo que la niña se calmara al instante. En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

—¿Dónde estabas? La niña estaba llorando.

—Sólo bajé un momento al bar del hotel por una copa.

—No puedo creer que hayas sido tan irresponsable de dejar sola a la niña.

—No le sucedió nada ¿o sí? Además esa niña no es mi hija, no tengo por qué hacerme cargo de ella.

—Eres mi esposa y ella es mi sobrina y por si lo olvidas ella vivirá ahora con nosotros.

—Pues deberás contratar una niñera porque no estoy dispuesta a cuidar de Ceres y de esa pequeña.

—No pregunté si querías hacerlo, espero que eso te quede claro.

Su respuesta enfureció a Minako pero ella muy bien conocía el carácter de su esposo así que no le discutió más, luego vería la forma de convencerlo de que era necesaria una ayuda para ella.

Darien se sentó en la terraza de la habitación con la niña aún en brazos, que dormía apaciblemente. Observaba el cielo mientras éste se iba tiñendo de colores naranjas y pensaba en lo que vendría para él ahora. Rini dio un pequeño suspiro llamando su atención. Darien acarició sus cabellos mientras sonreía, y por un instante la recordó.

—Por qué tenías que ser tú Serena, por qué precisamente tú.

* * *

**Hola amigos, por fin estamos estrenando el nuevo fic Todo por amor, de la saga Guerreras Solitarias.**

**Doy la bienvenida a Alexa Chiba, Azucenas45, Mi luz dari, Milena Shields, goordita e ingridsilla, que ya me han agregado a sus historias favoritas o me han enviado un review sobre esta historia, como siempre, mil gracias y espero que también les guste.**

**Ahora sí, sobre este capítulo...**

**Darien y Seiya hermanos? Sé que a muchos tal vez no les guste pero la idea me pareció interesante, ya veremos que nos depara esto.**

**Y que tal Minako y Darien como pareja? Por qué habrá dejado a Serena? Y hasta tiene una hija con ella? Oh no mi Darien no se está portando bien en este inicio... igual sigo siendo Team Darien!**

**No creo que Serena sea una asesina, tal vez no estuviera enamorada de Seiya pero de ahí a matarlo no creo, no se porqué Darien no le cree u.u**

**Recuerden enviarme sus reviews y agregarme a sus alertas si es que esta historia les gusta y me pueden encontrar en FB con el nombre de Usagi Serenity Tsukino, allí tendrán adelantos de los capítulos siguientes.**

** pages/Usagi-Serenity-Tsukino/498264150302881?ref=hl**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Destino

_**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son originales de la mangana Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse... pero jamás romperse."**  
_

* * *

Habían pasado tres años ya desde que todo sucedió. Tres años que había pasado encerrada en esa maldita cárcel, tres años sin ver su propio país, y lo peor de todo, tres años sin ver a su hija. ¿Cómo sería? ¿A quién se parecerá? ¿La recordaría? Quería pensar que sí, ese era el único motivo por el cual conservaba la esperanza y la fuerza para seguir luchando.

Apelación tras apelación le habían sido denegadas. Estaba más delgada, su rostro se veía demacrado, pero aún así seguía soportando, por ella, por su pequeña, por Rini. Había jurado demostrar su inocencia y volver a buscarla, se la quitaría a Darien aunque tuviera que secuestrarla.

Ese día estaba sentada en aquella sala de visitas en donde había descubierto que, para su desgracia, Seiya y Darien eran hermanos y no sólo eso, este último la odiaba. Era uno de los más que habían creído que era culpable, y no le dio oportunidad de decirle nada, sólo se llevó a su hija, se había quedado con su custodia.

Pero en esta ocasión esperaba por su amiga y abogada, Rei Hino, quien la había acompañado durante todos estos años, ella era la única que creía en su inocencia. Esperaba el resultado de una más de sus apelaciones, la última que podía presentar, de ser rechazada tendría que cumplir con el resto de su condena. Para cuando saliera libre Rini ya sería una mujer hecha y derecha y la habría perdido para siempre.

Albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que en esta ocasión el resultado fuera positivo, aunque permanecía con los pies en la tierra, no quería hacerse ilusiones en vano. A lo lejos divisó la figura de la pelinegra que al verla le dio una leve sonrisa. Eso era todo, la apelación fue rechazada.

—Hola Serena, ¿cómo has estado?

—¿Cómo se puede estar cuando te encuentras encerrada injustamente sin la posibilidad de ver a tu propia hija?

—Sé que esto ha sido difícil para ti, me he esforzado mucho por demostrar tu inocencia pero no ha sido una tarea fácil, sabes que teníamos todas las pruebas en contra.

—Lo sé Rei, sé que has hecho todo lo que está en tus manos pero esto es frustrante.

—Tranquila, pronto se acabará.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—El juez revisó tu caso, habían unos documentos que fueron descartados por la fiscalía porque no coincidían con su caso. En fin, en esos documentos se mostraban ciertas transacciones fraudulentas que hizo Seiya y también tenían movimientos bancarios de traspasos que le hizo a la mafia siciliana.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Con esta nueva evidencia reabrieron el caso, la policía sospecha que existe otro móvil para el homicidio, ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?

—La verdad no Rei.

—Serena, las pruebas en tu contra eran simplemente circunstanciales y al no tener un caso firme con el cual acusarte quedarás en libertad condicional, deberás indicar tu lugar de residencia y presentarte a firmar cada tres meses pero a cambio serás libre.

—¿Hablas en serio Rei? Por favor dime que no es un juego.

—Claro que no amiga, lo logramos, saldrás libre. El juez me dará hoy tu orden de libertad, mañana mismo serás de nuevo una mujer libre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tranquila en casa de Darien, la pequeña Rini de apenas cinco años, dormía en sus brazos mientras él hacía planes de futuro. Serenity heredaría todos sus bienes junto con Ceres. Pensaba contarle cómo se había convertido en médico. Le enseñaría a amar esa profesión, a cuidar de las personas y a ser alguien de bien, alguien que salvara vidas, no que las cegara. Y luego ella junto con él se haría cargo de la clínica Milenio y el hospital para niños.

Rini murmuró algo en sueños y Darien bajó la vista, acariciando sus cabellos rosa y recordando haber acariciado de igual modo los cabellos de Serena. Pero la dulce imagen de ella se desvaneció, ante el recuerdo de una Serena de aspecto lamentable, tres años atrás cuando fue a visitarla a la prisión. Aquella imagen lo incomodó. Había estado a punto de ceder, ante el alarmante deterioro físico y la angustia de ella.

No obstante Serena no había mostrado arrepentimiento alguno, y los hechos no podían ser ignorados. El bienestar de Rini estaba en peligro. Su deber era proteger a la hija de su hermano. Rini abrió los ojos, de un rojo intenso como la sangre. Darien sonrió. Aquella niña y Ceres eran su adoración.

—Mamá—gimoteó Rini.

—Tranquila, soy yo. Estoy aquí, duérmete—la calmó Darien abrazándola fuertemente.

No estaba del todo despierta, solo soñaba. Podía dormir aún unos veinte minutos más. A la tierna edad que tenía cuando se la llevó, era imposible que recordara a una madre a la que apenas había conocido. Serenity se acurrucó y volvió a dormir, pero Darien se sintió inquieto. Después, cuando comprendió que por fin estaba tranquila, se dirigió a su despacho con ella en brazos, la dejó con cuidado sobre el sofá y rodeándola con cojines para que no se cayera.

La casa estaba en silencio. Minako insistía en que todo el mundo se echara la siesta. Y era un descanso. Darien paseó arriba y abajo, pensando. El momento que más temía en su vida estaba a punto de llegar. Rini comenzaría pronto a hacer preguntas. Preguntas sobre su madre. Y él aún no sabía qué responder.

La vista se le fue involuntariamente al cajón cerrado de su mesa. Algo, una fuerza interior, lo arrastró allí. Sus dedos lo abrieron impacientes, sacando las fotos que conservaba del corto tiempo que había compartido con Serena, en las afrodisíacas playas de Cuba, cuando sólo eran unos jóvenes locos e imprudentes con ganas de comerse el mundo. Darien miró de reojo a Rini, que seguía dormida, y se sentó en el sillón a ver las fotos.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. No recordaba que ella fuera tan bella. En las imágenes, tenía aún dieciocho años. Había ido de vacaciones con sus padres, antes de entrar a la universidad. Él por su parte hacía una pasantía en un hospital de la zona, Cuba era llamada la fábrica de médicos y él había querido estudiar allí.

_Hacía un hermoso día. El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, la brisa soplaba fresca meciendo las palmeras acompasadamente. Era un día perfecto en las bellas y afrodisíacas playas de Cuba._

_Ese día en particular había sentido el deseo de dejar a un lado todo el trabajo y relajarse frente al mar, claro que ayudó el hecho de que coincidía con el primer día libre que tenía en meses, por lo que aprovechó que el clima estaba a su favor y se fue a la playa. Llevaba unos escasos minutos allí cuando una silueta femenina llamó su atención._

_Era una linda chica de unos 18 años de edad, no muy alta, largos cabellos dorados caían en su espalda sueltos en rizos al viento. Llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas rosado con una minifalda blanca, un sombrero de paja y gafas oscuras. La visión era sencillamente fascinante, sus curvas se notaban deliciosamente tentadoras._

_La contempló mientras ella caminaba a la orilla de la playa, el agua mojando la blanca piel de sus pies descalzos. De repente una pequeña brisa sopló haciendo volar por los aires el sombrero de paja. La chica corrió tratando de alcanzarlo pero le fue difícil, hasta que el objeto cayó justo al lado de donde él estaba._

_—Creo que esto es tuyo.—dijo dándole el sombrero._

_—Gracias, no creí que lo alcanzaría._

_—Es un placer, mi nombre es Darien, trabajo en la isla, tu nombre es…_

_—Oh que tonta, no me presenté. Me llamo Serena, es un gusto._

_Serena le tendió la mano al mismo tiempo que se quitó las gafas. Él se quedó boquiabierto, nunca antes había visto un par de ojos tan hermosos y puros. Una sensación desconocida lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, como si ya la hubiera conocido en otro tiempo... en otra vida. Y de inmediato lo supo. Ella sería el amor de su vida._

Desde el primer momento en que la vio quedó prendado de ella. Sus largos cabellos rubios y rizados bailaban con la brisa marina, su blanca piel había tomado un tono cálido y sus brillantes ojos azules se confundían con el color del cielo. Todos los poros de su cuerpo exhalaban erotismo, excitándolo.

No se había percatado cuando la pequeña había despertado y se acercó hasta donde él estaba sentado, con todas las fotos esparcidas sobre el gran escritorio de madera.

—¡Mamá!—exclamó Rini.

Era imposible que supiera lo que estaba diciendo. Darien se maldijo a sí mismo en silencio, por su imprudencia, e hizo el intento de guardar las fotos. Rini tomó su mano y se lo impidió, y antes de darse cuenta, alcanzó una de ellas y la miraba con atención.

—Mamá—repitió con firmeza, pero Darien le quitó la foto de entre las manos.

Tenía que ser una coincidencia. Rini no hacía más que imitar a la hija de Minako, que siempre gritaba llamando a su madre. En una ocasión, Rini había llamado mamá a Minako, quien enseguida la había corregido. Pero ella había seguido llamándola así una y otra vez, hasta exasperarla. Darien sonrió, recordando cuánto se había divertido observando a su querida sobrinita en aquella ocasión. Rini era testaruda, tan testaruda y decidida como un Chiba. En ese instante mismo, se agarraba a su cuello implorándole que la dejara ver las fotos.

—Papá quiero ver las fotos.

Por más que le insistía en que no lo llamara de ese modo, la pequeña no le hacía caso, con dificultad había entendido que no debía llamar a Minako mamá pero con él era imposible. Darien lo consideró. La ternura de la niña lo derretía. El daño, si es que ver las fotos eran dañinas, ya estaba hecho.

—Está bien.

—Gracias papá.—dijo la niña educadamente.

Sonrió mientras la abrazaba y la colocaba sobre sus regazos para que pudiera ver las fotos. Rini disfrutó de cada una de ellas, viendo como la chica en las fotos reía y posaba haciendo graciosas caritas, mientras que el sol le daba en la cara.

El día que tomó esas fotografías había disfrutado entre sus brazos. Lo recordaba muy bien. Casi seis años después, aún podía oler su fragancia y sentir la indescriptible suavidad y calor de su respuesta. Él había sido su primera vez y aunque él ya había tenido muchas experiencias, aquella fue la primera vez que no disfrutó de solo sexo, le había hecho el amor.

Darien tomó a Rini en sus brazos y sugirió que fueran a nadar. Era una suerte que la niña no hubiera hecho preguntas. Aún tenía que decidir cómo abordar el tema de Serena. ¿Le diría alguna vez la verdad sobre su madre encarcelada, o le contaría una versión suavizada?, ¿le contaría algún día quién era la mujer de las fotos? Si lo hacía, Rini se sentiría cautivada por ella, desearía inmediatamente conocerla. Y él quería mantenerlas separadas. Cuanto más tiempo, mejor.

Sintió que lo recorrió un escalofrío, pero estaba tranquilo porque sabía que Serena aún tenía mucho tiempo que pasar en la cárcel y que para cuando ella saliera, Serenity ya sería toda una mujer y podría decidir si perdonarla o no. Mientras tanto no sabría nada de ella, él se encargaría de eso, protegería a su sobrina de la verdad tan dolorosa de su pasado. ¿Cómo podría decirle que su madre le había arrebatado la vida a su padre?

Darien la observó tratando de ponerse un bañador. Atento siempre, se acercó a hacerle una coleta. La adoraba. Rini lo había conquistado desde el primer día, lo era todo para él. La vida sin ella se le hacía insoportable. Darien rezó una plegaria en silencio. Serena jamás volvería a tener a su hija. No mientras le quedara aliento.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era la primera vez en seis años que pisaba suelo nipón. Dio una gran bocanada de aire y lo dejó salir, aspirando el olor de su ciudad natal. Lo primero que hizo en cuanto obtuvo la libertad condicional fue volver allí, al lugar que ella llamaba su hogar. Claro que ya no le quedaba nada, sus padres le habían dado la espalda hace mucho tiempo. Ya no tenía amigos, ni siquiera un conocido, la única persona japonesa que conocía era Rei y ella estaba a kilómetros de allí, en Italia.

Pero no le quedaba otra opción si quería recuperar a su hija, por eso había vuelto, para tenerla a ella. Fue una gran ventaja que las autoridades italianas consideraran que su vida corría peligro estando en ese país, por eso manejaron su caso con discreción y no hicieron pública su liberación. Estando involucrada la mafia siciliana tenían que prever su reacción ante la reapertura del caso de Seiya Chiba, incluso la policía le había dado una nueva identidad, desapareciendo cualquier rastro de Serena Tsukino, y le permitieron escoger el lugar hacia donde la enviarían, obviamente escogió Japón.

Todo esto pensaba usarlo a su favor. Había cambiado radicalmente su apariencia, algo que le daba ese toque italiano que su nueva identidad requería. Luego se presentaría ante Darien con cualquier excusa que le diera acceso a Rini y cuando nadie se lo esperara, se iría con ella para siempre, sin que nada le importara.

Salió del aeropuerto y tomó un taxi.

—¿A dónde la llevo señorita?

—A la estación de trenes de Chiba Minato.

—En seguida.

Miraba por la ventana mientras el paisaje de su país natal pasaba rápidamente frente a sus ojos, absorta en sus pensamientos.

—No es de por aquí verdad.—le preguntó el chofer haciéndola volver a la realidad.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

—El color de sus ojos, no es muy usual por aquí, y también por su acento. ¿Déjeme adivinar? ¿Es europea?

—Así es, soy italiana.

—¿Venecia?

—No en realidad soy de Sicilia.

Tuvo una conversación amena con el chofer que la hizo olvidar por un momento quien era en realidad y lo que hacía allí. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a la estación. Pagó el costo del servicio y a pesar de no contar con mucho dinero le dio una buena propina al chofer.

Se detuvo frente al letrero de la gran terminal. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su pequeña, de su conejo. El corazón le latía rápidamente, casi desbocado. Sentía la desesperación adueñarse de ella y se exigió a sí misma tener control, de todos modos ya había esperado tres años para volver a verla, unas horas más no eran nada.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Darien trabajaba el turno de día durante esa semana. Era el turno que menos le gustaba, las emergencias grandes se daban en la noche y parte de la madrugada, además que no podía dedicarle la atención necesaria a Rini, y ya Minako no quería cuidarla. Debía de buscar una niñera, pero eso era algo que no le gustaba, saber que una desconocida estaría en su casa con su pequeña lo ponía como loco.

Entró a su consultorio y se puso la bata mientras repetía la frase con la que le gustaba empezar el día: hoy es un buen día para salvar vidas. Su secretaria entró y lo miró de forma seductora, cerrando la puerta con llave tras de sí. Se quedó de pie frente a él y luego fue soltando uno a uno los botones de su blusa. Con el pecho descubierto se acercó hasta él y en tono seductor le dijo.

—Doctor Chiba, tengo un fuerte dolor en mi pecho.

—Veamos qué podemos hacer por usted señorita Kino.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Después de tres años de encierro y tres largas horas entre trenes y taxis, por fin había llegado a la Clínica Milenio, en donde el ilustre doctor y ladrón de hijos Darien Chiba, tenía su consultorio. El elegante edificio de cinco pisos congregaba a las mentes más brillantes de todo Tokio en cuanto a medicina se refería, entre esas la de Darien, aunque odiaba admitirlo.

Atravesó las puertas de vidrio y se dirigió al mostrador, donde una alegre recepcionista la recibió.

—Buenas tardes señorita, ¿cuál es el consultorio de doctor Chiba?

—Es el primero a mano derecha por el pasillo, pero él sólo atiende con previa cita.

—Mire, vengo de muy lejos específicamente a verlo, mi doctor en Italia me lo recomendó. Le agradecería si pudiera hacer que me reciba.

—Veré que puedo hacer por usted señorita…

—Camilleri.

—Señorita Camilleri, veré qué puedo hacer, por favor tome asiento.

La chica se retiró pero no fue hacia el lugar que ella había indicado, así que aprovechó para escabullirse y tomarlo por sorpresa.

—Primera puerta a la derecha, primera puerta a la derecha, ¡allí está! Doctor Darien Chiba, especialista en neurocirugía.

Se quedó congelada frente a la puerta a pesar de haberse preparado tanto para este momento. Por los ruidos que escuchaba imaginó que no estaba solo, así que pegó la oreja a la puerta y agudizó el oído para lograr escuchar.

—¿Ya conseguiste la niñera para Rini?

—No aún no, ninguna de las que he visto me convence.

—Darien, ya te he dicho que Rini más que una niñera necesita una madre, una verdadera madre, si tú me lo permites yo…

—Creí haber sido muy claro desde el principio Makoto—la interrumpió—si no puedes manejar esto es mejor que lo dejemos aquí.

—No Darien por favor, yo sólo lo decía por lo que me has comentado acerca de Minako.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo, sabes muy bien cuál es tu lugar en todo esto.

Oyó el ruido de los tacones de la chica por lo que intuyó que las puertas pronto se abrirían y no quería ser descubierta. Regresó sobre sus pasos lo más rápido que pudo, chocando de frente con la recepcionista que la había recibido.

—La estaba buscando señorita Camilleri, el doctor Chiba en estos momentos está ocupado, deberá volver otro día.

—Sabe una cosa, igual mejor busco otro especialista, gracias.

—Pero señorita, señorita.

El ruido atrajo la atención de Darien que salió de su consultorio a ver de lo que se tratada.

—¿Qué sucede Mimet? ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

—Una señorita que quería verlo doctor pero se fue rápido y no me dio tiempo de darle una cita.

—¿De quién se trataba?

—No sé, creo que era extranjera, por cierto es ésa que va por allá.

Darien la miró, su silueta resultaba espectacular, pechos generosos, torso delgado, cintura diminuta, seductoras caderas. Llevaba un vestido del mismo tono azul del cielo, y sus cabellos negros caían sobre los hombros espesos y revueltos. Las faldas revoloteaban alrededor de sus muslos, firmes y bien formados.

Sintiendo la fuerza de su mirada sobre ella, se volteó a mirarlo. Darien por fin pudo ver a la perfección su rostro. Tenía unos labios carnosos, la nariz respingada y un par de hermosos ojos verdes del tono de la esmeralda. Quedó impactado por su belleza, preguntándose quién sería aquella misteriosa y seductora mujer.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El breve encuentro con Darien la puso nerviosa. A pesar de no haber estado cerca de él, el simple hecho de ver esos ojos azules le helaba la piel. Si hubiera tenido que hablar con él en ese momento probablemente ya se habría delatado, echando a perder el plan de llevarse a su pequeña conejo. No podía permitirse un error, tendría que analizar bien la situación, conseguir una forma de entrar a la casa Chiba y sacar a su hija de allí, el problema era el cómo.

Llegó a la habitación de su hotel en las afueras de Chiba, se descalzó los tacones de aguja que llevaba y se quitó el vestido que había seleccionado especialmente para esta ocasión, aunque al final de cuentas no le sirvió. Lo colocó sobre el respaldar del sillón del pequeño escritorio que tenía en su habitación y haciéndose una coleta alta en el pelo, se acostó semi desnuda sobre la cama, permitiendo que la sensación del frío de las sábanas calmara su cuerpo. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a recepción.

—Es la habitación 212, necesito hacer una llamada a larga distancia.

—Dígame el número por favor.-respondió apáticamente la recepcionista.

—Sí, es el 0039-02-123546.

—Ya la comunico.

La mujer colgó y Serena esperó pacientemente a que el teléfono en su habitación sonara con la llamada que estaba necesitando. Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad el aparato al fin sonó.

—¿Serena, Serena eres tú?

—Rei, gracias a Dios que respondes.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Llegaste bien?

—Estoy bien, el vuelo llegó sin problemas y ya estoy instalada en el hotel, en Chiba.

—Me alegro que todo haya ido bien. Pero dime ¿ya los viste?

—A él sí pero a mi pequeña aún no, por eso te llamo.

—No lo comprendo.

—Verás Rei, cuando estuve en el hospital le escuché hablando con una mujer, seguro su amante, decía que necesitaba una niñera para Rini.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con todo eso?

—Necesito que me consigas certificaciones, cartas de recomendación, en fin todo lo necesario para que parezca que soy la niñera más calificada del mundo, conociéndolo como lo conozco no contrataría a cualquiera sin una referencia.

—Está bien, me pondré sobre eso ahora mismo y te los envío a Tokio.

—Recuerda usar mi nuevo nombre, el que me dio la policía de Italia.

—De acuerdo así lo haré.

—Por cierto Rei, otra cosa más, ¿por casualidad conoces a su esposa?

—¿Minako Aino?

—La misma.

—Personalmente no, pero una colega y amiga que está en Minato fue compañera suya en la escuela, su nombre es Ami Mizuno, por lo que tengo entendido son grandes amigas.

—Podrías hablar con ella para que me recomiende.

—No hay problema, sólo tendré que pensar cómo abordar ese tema, pero no te preocupes, déjamelo a mí.

—Gracias Rei, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Para qué son las amigas si no es para apoyarse.

Se despidió de Rei y colgó. De todo lo que le había sucedido en los últimos años, Rei fue una de las pocas cosas buenas. La había conocido en la preparatoria, aunque nunca fueron muy buenas amigas, pero cuando vio su caso en las noticias la buscó. En un principio lo que la motivó fue demostrar su competencia con un caso importante, pero en cuanto comenzaron a tratarse la amistad surgió. Desde entonces Rei se dedicó a ayudarla y no la dejó sola en todos los años que estuvo encerrada, así como tampoco lo hacía ahora.

Volvió a acostarse y relajando el cuerpo poco a poco sintió que caía en un profundo sueño, aquella era la primera vez luego de todo este tiempo que podía dormir tranquilamente, sabiendo que muy pronto podría estar cerca de su pequeña hija.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hacía mucho tiempo que Ami Mizuno no escuchaba a su amiga Rei Hino, por lo que recibir su llamada la sorprendió. Conversaron durante mucho rato sobre sus vidas personales, la de Rei no había cambiado nada, seguía soltera y decepcionada de los hombres lo que le había ganado el apodo de la mujer de hielo, pero por su parte Ami tenía una historia diferente, lo cual obviamente alegró a Rei.

—Me alegra saber de ti Rei, aunque admito que de cierta forma seguía tu carrera. Sabes, el caso que llevaste de la mujer que asesinó a su esposo, ese donde ambos eran japoneses.

—Créeme que sé exactamente a cual caso te refieres Ami.

—Lo supongo, en fin, ¿sabías que el hermano del occiso es el esposo de mi amiga Minako?

—¿En serio?

—Claro, es el doctor Darien Chiba.

—Oh sí ya recuerdo, el alto pelinegro, por cierto, ¿ellos siguen juntos? Si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que tenían problemas.

—Sí todavía están juntos, aunque más parecen compañeros de cuarto que esposos. Su relación nunca había sido buena, pero el hecho de tener que cuidar a la sobrina de Darien agravó su problema.

—Ya veo ¿y por qué no contratan a una niñera?

—Darien es muy renuente en eso, no contrataría a cualquier persona para que cuidara a su niña.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas tengo una conocida que recién llegó a Tokio, es muy buena amiga mía, italiana, tiene varios certificados en atención y cuidado de menores, además de primeros auxilios y otras cosas. Hace un momento me llamó que aún no encontraba trabajo.

—¿Podrías enviarme su currículo por correo? Tal vez pueda pasárselo a Darien y convencerlo de contratarla.

—Claro, ya mismo te lo envío.

—Gracias. Rei, fue un placer hablar contigo nuevamente pero ya debo irme, voy saliendo hacia la corte y estoy algo retrasada.

—No te preocupes amiga, a mí también me dio gusto hablarte.

Rei colgó la llamada e inmediatamente envió el email a Ami con la información de Serena. Luego tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje al whatsapp de su amiga.

_Fase uno lista, te mantengo informada._

* * *

**Hola hola, qué tal han estado? qué les ha parecido hasta ahora la historia?**

**Pregunta del millón para los que me siguen desde Luz de Luna, qué similitudes hay en este capítulo con respecto al final de dicha historia?**

**Parece que nuestra querida Serena no pasará su vida en la cárcel y sospecho que planea algo para recuperar a su hija, ustedes que piensan?**

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y recuerden que pueden encontrarme en FB como Usagi Serenity Tsukino, le dan MG y listo pueden enterarse de los avances de cada capítulo.**


	4. Reencuentro

_**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son originales de la mangana Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_"Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas... ya no hay quien los separe."_**

* * *

Serena despertó hasta el día siguiente. Hacía años que no dormía tan bien y por tantas horas que casi sintió el entumecimiento de su cuerpo. Se desperezó y bajó de la cama, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, quitándose la poca ropa que le quedaba puesta se metió en la ducha. Sentía el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo, mientras ella analizaba la situación que tenía por delante. Debía de idear un plan b por si acaso su idea de entrar a trabajar a la casa de los Chiba no surtía efecto. No podía irse de Tokio como llegó... no sin su hija, Serenity volvería a su lado costara lo que costara.

Terminó de bañarse y envolvió su cuerpo en la toalla y tomando otra empezó a secar sus negros rizos. Aún no se acostumbraba a esa imagen, nunca antes se había cambiado el color de su cabello y menos de una forma tan radical, pero era la única forma de intentar no ser reconocida. Terminó con su pelo y tomó el estuche de los lentes de contacto color verde que se había comprado y se los colocó. Salió del baño y tomando su teléfono revisó los registros.

No había llamadas pero si un mensaje. Era de Rei. Lo leyó y rápidamente tecleó una respuesta esperando que su amiga estuviera desocupada para verlo. Pasaron cinco minutos sin respuesta hasta que el teléfono sonó indicándole una llamada.

—Veo que por fin leíste mi mensaje.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormida y no lo escuché timbrar.

—Tranquila, supongo que hasta ahora logras conciliar bien el sueño.

—¡Tú lo has dicho! Creo que es el hecho de estar tan cerca de mi pequeña, el saber que pronto podré recuperarla me ha devuelto la calma.

—¿Segura que se debe a eso?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿No tiene nada que ver con un pelinegro de ojos zafiro que anda rondando por ahí?

—¡No digas tonterías Rei! Darien salió de mi vida hace muchos años y luego de lo que me ha hecho no caería nuevamente en sus redes.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¡Rei!

—Bueno, está bien, diremos que te creo.

Serena suspiró resignada, sabía que discutir eso con Rei sería perder el tiempo así que mejor cambio de tema.

—¿Me tienes alguna noticia?

—Sí, hice lo que me pediste, hoy mismo te debe estar llegando un sobre con todas las certificaciones necesarias, además hablé con mi amiga Ami y me pidió que le enviara tu currículo, obviamente le adjunté todas las certificaciones, así que será cuestión de tiempo para que ella o Darien te llamen.

—Gracias Rei, en serio en serio te amo.

—Ya basta de adulaciones. Apenas te llamen me avisas, sino llamo nuevamente a Ami a ver qué sucedió. Hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto.

Se sentía feliz de ver que las cosas le estaban resultando o al menos eso le parecía. Terminó de vestirse y maquillarse, para luego bajar al restaurante del hotel a desayunar, debía de cuidarse y comer a sus horas si no quería volver a enfermar, así que a pesar de que su apetito no era de lo mejor, se obligaría de ser necesario a comer, lo haría por ella, por su Rini.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Darien no estaba de guardia ese día así que el viaje al hospital había resultado en vano. Con la agenda apretada que tenía le era un tanto difícil poder desligarse de sus ocupaciones para hacer esto, pero en cuanto vio las fotos de la chica, amiga de Rei, sintió una extraña corazonada que le decía que debía tratar de ayudarla.

Ami tomó su auto y se dirigió hacia la casa de Minako, si Darien no estaba en el hospital lo más seguro era que estuviera en casa con las niñas, tal vez podría aprovechar eso. Llevaba en el asiento del copiloto el sobre con los documentos que imprimió de lo que le envió su amiga, con la esperanza de que al ver lo calificada que la mujer estaba, Darien accediera a contratarla, de esa forma no sólo la ayudaba a ella sino también Minako.

El tráfico no estaba pesado así que no tardó más de veinte minutos en llegar al lugar. Tocó la puerta y esperó que le abrieran, lo que sucedió rápidamente. El ama de llaves, le recibió con una amable sonrisa, dejándola pasar.

—La señora Minako no se encuentra, ha ido al spa.

—En realidad vine a ver a Darien, ¿él se encuentra?

—Sí señora Mizuno, él está en la piscina con las niñas.

Ami agradeció a la dulce mujer y se dirigió hacia la parte posterior de la casa, donde en efecto encontró a Darien jugando con las niñas en la alberga. La imagen la enterneció y se quedó mirándolos por un rato antes de que él se percatara que ella estaba allí.

—Hola Ami, no te vimos llegar, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien, ¿será que podemos hablar un momento?

—Por supuesto.

Darien salió del agua y sacó consigo a las niñas, quienes corrieron de inmediato a abrazar a la tía Ami, mojando los pantalones de sastre que llevaba la peliazul.

—Niñas están mojando a Ami.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta.

Luego de un momento ambas se despegaron de la mujer y tomaron sus toallas para secarse. Ami aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Darien que estaba sentado en una silla playera.

—La razón por la que vine es muy sencilla, no quiero que te molestes.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme contigo?

—Por meterme en lo que no me corresponde pero bueno, ahí te va. Minako me ha comentado que necesita ayuda con las niñas y sé que no quieres contratar a cualquier persona para eso.

—Ami, agradezco tu intención, pero ese no es un asunto que te competa.

—Lo entiendo y discúlpame, pero Minako es mi amiga y quiero apoyarla en esto. No tienes que tomar una decisión, sólo te voy a dejar este sobre con los datos de una persona que te puede servir. Yo misma revisé todo y en está en orden, es una mujer muy calificada y no tendrás problemas.

Darien le dio una mirada de reproche, pero tomó el sobre lo que la tranquilizó un poco.

—Sólo revísalo, si no te sirve lo desechas.

—De acuerdo, lo haré sólo por ti.—dijo levantándose—Niñas despídanse de la tía Ami y suban a cambiarse.

—Adiós tía Ami.—dijeron ambas niñas dándole un beso a la peliazul.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Había esperando durante todo el día y nada. Ni una sola llamada de Darien o de la amiga de Rei, ni un solo mensaje, nada. Rendida decidió comenzar a pensar en otro plan, por lo que optó por salir un momento, además era necesario que buscara a un médico que llevara el control de su salud, cosa que no había hecho aún.

Encontró un pequeño consultorio a unos metros de distancia de su hotel. El reluciente cartel le llamó la atención y entró al establecimiento. Una joven de cabello corto rojo la atendió muy sonriente.

—Buenas tardes ¿en qué podemos ayudarla?

—Buenas tardes señorita, quisiera ver al doctor.

—¿Tiene cita?

—En realidad no.

—Bueno, tome asiento, veré que puedo hacer por usted.

—Gracias.

La chica tomó el intercomunicador y llamó al consultorio del galeno.

—Doctor, una paciente quiere verlo.

—¿Tiene cita?

—No, pero tenemos un campo disponible.

—Está bien Naru, hazla pasar.

—El doctor Umino la verá enseguida.—dijo la recepcionista hacia Serena, colgando el aparato.

—Muchas gracias.

Le indicó el camino y pronto estuvo frente a la puerta. Un joven doctor, no muy alto, de cabellos castaños y gafas la recibió.

—Soy el doctor Umino, pase adelante.

Serena entró al consultorio y se sentó. Sacó del bolso su expediente médico, provocando la sorpresa del doctor al ver que el consultorio que remitía era de una cárcel en Italia, pero no le dio importancia, al fin y al cabo él estaba allí para sanar enfermos no para condenar personas. Lo leyó detenidamente y luego le pidió que se desvistiera para revisarla.

—En su expediente dice que su situación se debió a los malos hábitos de alimentación. Dígame Selene, ¿cómo se está alimentando últimamente?

—Pues no tengo mucho apetito pero estoy tratando de comer bien y a mis horas.

—En general la encuentro bien, un poco baja de peso, supongo que por la falta de apetito, pero por el resto todo está normal. ¿Ha sentido cansancio o mareos últimamente?

—No.

—¿Insomnio?

—No.

—Bien, le voy a mandar unas vitaminas y unas pastillas para estimular el apetito, son naturales no se preocupe, también deberá hacerse unos análisis de sangre y radiografías, es necesario que pueda hacer un estudio detallado para conocer su estado actual y si no hay señales de una recaída. Dígale a mi secretaria que le indique dónde puede realizarlas a un bajo costo.

—Muchas gracias doctor.

—De nada. Es necesario que se alimente mejor Selene, no queremos una recaída, podría ser peor que la primera vez. Le anotaré la próxima cita para dentro de quince días, traiga el resultado de los análisis con usted.

Se despidió del doctor, agradeciéndole el buen trato y la ayuda. Entregó los documentos a la recepcionista, quién le indicó el laboratorio en el que debía hacerse los exámenes, además de una farmacia en donde podía comprar los medicamentos que le recetó el doctor a un buen precio. Serena le agradeció y salió del lugar.

Una vez fuera escuchó la música proveniente de su bolso. Buscó con desesperación el teléfono y lo encontró en el momento justo antes de que se cortara la llamada, por lo que no se detuvo a ver de quién se trataba.

—Diga.

—¿Hablo al número de la señorita Camilleri?

—Así es, es ella quién habla.

—Señorita Camilleri, le llamó para hacerle una oferta laboral, mi nombre es Darien Chiba.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Apenas podía creer lo que Ami le contó por teléfono, aunque no se tratara de una garantía de que Darien contratara a la niñera, al menos tenía la esperanza puesto que él había accedido a revisar el currículo que Ami le había traído. No es que no le gustara pasar tiempo con su hija, al contrario, Minako adoraba a Ceres, su hija representaba lo único bueno y noble que tenía en su vida. El verdadero problema era Rini. No podía negar que la chiquilla era adorable, en otras circunstancias se hubiera encariñado con ella, pero el hecho de saber que era la hija de la mujer que había asesinado al hermano de Darien impedía que Minako la viera de forma diferente, aunque Rini también era hija de Seiya.

Por otro lado estaba el amor desmedido que sentía Darien por ella, amor que nunca sintió por su hija, al menos eso era lo que ella sentía, y que hasta el día de hoy no ha sabido ocultar. No podía decir que Darien despreciara a la pequeña Ceres, pero no la trataba de igual forma que Rini y cada vez que ella le reclamaba esto, él le decía que estaba loca, además se atrevía a recordarle que ella, Rini, sí era una Chiba legítima. Si tan sólo Darien supiera la verdad acerca de Ceres, le callaría la boca, pero el precio tal vez fuera muy alto para ella, y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su comodidad ni a la de su hija.

Por eso aguantaba estar cerca de la chiquilla, porque le convenía y porque su hija la veía como una hermana. Desde el momento en que Darien la trajo a la casa Ceres se encariñó con ella y siendo si acaso unos cuantos meses mayor, se creía que debía protegerla. Era adorable la forma en cómo se trataban, como verdaderas hermanas. Esa cercanía que tenían las niñas hacía de sus días una tortura, por lo que insistía en una niñera, más que todo para no tener que soportar a Rini.

En realidad Minako no era mala persona, a pesar de esos sentimientos siempre cuidó de Rini casi como lo hacía con su hija, pero ella era una mujer que había crecido en un ambiente en el que se hacía lo que ella decía. Artemis consintió a su hija desde pequeña, primero porque era su única hija con la mujer que amaba y segundo porque después de la muerte de la madre de Minako, él no había tenido a nadie más en su vida que no fuera su pequeña hija. Esto había hecho de Minako una chica caprichosa y esa misma actitud la había llevado a cometer el peor error de su vida, al enamorarse del padre de Ceres.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Le temblaba el pulso, el cuerpo no le respondía, sus pies se habían detenido en el mismo instante en que percibió su voz al teléfono. Serena sostenía con dificultad el teléfono, su respiración se había vuelto agitada.

—Señorita Camilleri ¿está ahí?... señorita Camilleri.

—Si señor Chiba, aquí estoy.—respondió haciendo acopio de todo el autocontrol que tenía.—Disculpará usted pero en este momento estoy en la calle y no podía escucharle bien.

—Lamento interrumpir su rutina. Mi amiga Ami Mizuno me habló de usted, he revisado su currículo y me parece que tiene las competencias que yo busco.

—Agradezco el comentario.

—Señorita Camilleri, me gustaría saber si tiene tiempo para que conversemos personalmente.

—Por supuesto, sólo dígame cuando.

—¿Podría ser hoy mismo? Sé que es algo tarde para una entrevista de trabajo pero la verdad es que me urge contratar el servicio. ¿Le importaría reunirse conmigo a la hora de la cena?

Definitivamente no se había preparado para eso. Lo más seguro era que Darien hiciera gala de su personalidad magnética, lograra ponerla nerviosa y se delatara. No, una cena no, era demasiado peligrosa, demasiado íntima.

—Se ha quedado nuevamente en silencio señorita Camilleri, ¿sucede algo?

—No creo que sea correcto conocernos en una cena señor Chiba, máxime si existe la posibilidad de que seamos jefe y empleada.

—No se ponga usted nerviosa señorita Camilleri, si deseo invitarla a cenar no es para proponerle otra cosa más que un empleo, además que no dispongo de otro momento ya que mañana por la tarde salgo de viaje, verá usted mi premura.

Lo pensó un poco y creyó que no era necesario sentirse intimidada por él, además era la oportunidad que esperaba, no podía echarla a perder.

—Está bien señor Chiba, pero necesito tiempo para ir a mi hotel y cambiarme de ropa.

—¿En cuál hotel se hospeda?

—Estoy en el Hotel Cristal.

—Pasaré por usted a las siete en punto.

—No es necesario señor…

No le dio tiempo de negarse, ya Darien había colgado.

Del otro lado de la línea el pelinegro sonreía complacido. Había dudado de tan siquiera revisar los papeles que le había dado Ami, incluso estuvo a punto de botarlos a la basura, pero algo le tentó a mirarlos. Cuando abrió el sobre tuvo una muy grata sorpresa. Para beneficio suyo, la recomendada de su amiga había resultado ser la despampanante pelinegra de ojos verdes que había ido a buscarlo al hospital pero que se retiró sin una cita.

En cuanto vio la fotografía su sangre comenzó a hervir y hasta el zíper de su pantalón reaccionó, ¡y eso que sólo era una fotografía de rostro! ¿Qué pasaría hoy cuando la tuviera frente a frente en todo su esplendor?

—Tranquilízate Chiba, recuerda que haces esto por Rini.

Se levantó del sillón de su escritorio y se sirvió un coñac con la intención de calmar su nervio, además de la excitación que le producía el simple hecho de pensar en ella. Tomó nuevamente el sobre y sacó la foto. Aquella mujer era sencillamente hermosa, había en ella un aire de inocencia mezclado con picardía que despertaba sus sentidos.

—¿Cómo será tenerte en la cama mi sexy italiana?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Apenas Darien colgó se apresuró a buscar una tienda cercana para comprarse un vestido apropiado para la ocasión, estaba segura que nada de lo que había llevado, aparte del vestido azul, podrían servirle en este momento. Entró a una tienda que le parecía accesible para ella y rápidamente fue atendida por una de las empleadas.

—Señorita, me gustaría comprar un vestido.

—¿Mas o menos qué estilo busca?

Esa era una pregunta difícil de responder. Venía saliendo de la cárcel, su sentido de la moda no era el mejor que digamos y además se había perdido de tres años de diseños.

—Es para una cena, algo no muy formal.

—Creo que tengo algo que le puede gustar.-respondió la chica entendiendo su cara de pavor.

Era un vestido negro corto, entallado en la parte de arriba, el escote en forma de corazón y con los hombros desnudos, la parte de abajo algo suelta.

—No le parece un poco no sé ¿escandaloso?

—Para nada, estos están muy de moda, además con su cuerpo le sentará muy bien, ¿quiere probárselo?

Asintió no muy convencida, pero cuando salió del probador y se lo vio puesto le gustó. No se veía muy provocativo, más bien era algo sugerente, dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

—Parece como hecho para usted, luce hermosa. También tenemos un par de zapatos de tacón de aguja que combinan perfectamente, además de los accesorios. Y déjeme decirle que está usted de suerte porque lo que le he escogido tiene un 50% de descuento.

Se probó el look completo como le dijo la chica, y realmente salió muy complacida porque no había pagado mucho por eso. Llegó al hotel y se dio una ducha, por recomendación de la vendedora se recogió el cabello para centrar la atención en su cuello y hombros, y se maquilló con tonos naturales para resaltar la belleza de sus ojos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan hermosa y era increíble que coincidiera exactamente con la última vez que estuvo con Darien, en la bella isla de Cuba.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minako observaba los movimientos de su esposo mientras él se preparaba para ir a encontrarse con la posible niñera de Rini. Su actitud le parecía sospechosa, primero porque luego de estar renuente a contratar a alguien, había cambiado de opinión luego de revisar los papeles que le trajo Ami. Después estaba el hecho de que la invitara a cenar, cosa que no acostumbraba hacer con ninguno de sus empleados y aunque él le había dicho que quería dejar ese asunto resuelto antes de ir hacia el congreso en Boston, le parecía que era una simple excusa.

—Te arreglas mucho para ir a una entrevista de trabajo.

—Quiero causar una buena impresión.

—Espero que sepas que a pesar de que entre nosotros no hay intimidad no voy a permitir que metas a esta casa a una mujer para que cuide de ti en lugar de las niñas.

—No digas tonterías Minako, si quisiera una mujer que cuide de mis necesidades, cosa que tú nunca has hecho, ya lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo y ni siquiera te habrías dado por enterada.

Minako iba a responderle cuando entraron Ceres y Rini.

—¿A dónde vas papi?—dijo la pequeña pelirrosa saltando a sus brazos.

—Papá va a conocer a la persona que va a hacerse cargo de cuidarte.

—¿Mamá Minako no me va a cuidar más?

—Serenity, ya te he dicho que no me llames así.—dijo la rubia, provocando que Darien le diera una mirada asesina.

—No cariño, Minako siempre va a estar pendiente de ti, de las dos.—dijo tocando cariñosamente la cabeza de Ceres.—Sólo que ella necesita ayuda y esta persona va a hacer eso.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea y bajó de los brazos de Darien.

—Acompáñame Ceres. No te vayas aún papá.

Las niñas salieron de cuarto y Darien terminó de arreglarse, se despidió de Minako y salió de la habitación. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras oyó la voz de Rini que lo llamaba.

—Papá espera.

Se detuvo para ver lo que querían las niñas.

—Toma.—dijo la pequeña entregándole unas fotos. Darien las miró intrigado.

—Son unas fotos de nosotras.—dijo Ceres—Es para que se las muestres, así nos puede conocer y saber si le caemos bien.

Darien sonrió con la inocencia de ese comentario.

—Muy bien pensado princesas, se las mostraré.—guardó las fotos en el bolsillo interno de su saco—Ya me voy, pórtense bien.

Se despidió de las niñas dándole un beso a cada una y salió hacia el hotel donde le esperaba la pelinegra.

Al ser las siete menos cinco el teléfono de la habitación sonó.

—Señorita Camilleri, la buscan en recepción.

—En seguida bajo, gracias.

Se miró una vez más al espejo y suspiró, el momento había llegado.

Era el segundo trago que whisky que Darien se tomaba en menos de cinco minutos. Se sentía nervioso e impaciente, como un chiquillo de secundaria que espera a que la chica de sus sueños se digne a mirarlo para poder invitarle un helado. Sólo que él ya no era un adolescente precoz, ni la mujer a la que esperaba era la chica de sus sueños, se limitaba con que fuera la chica que compartiera su cama ocasionalmente, eso y que cuidara de las niñas.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que Darien Chiba había renunciado al amor. Llevaba casi seis años casado con Minako y en realidad nunca la había amado. También estaba Makoto, su hermosa secretaria y amante ocasional, que en ocasiones le mostraba que esperaba más de esa relación pero él no tenía intenciones de eso. Su corazón lo entregó una única vez y al final resultó que ella no valía la pena. Se había sentido terriblemente mal cuando no pudo cumplir su promesa de buscarla cuando terminara los estudios y aun peor cuando tuvo que casarse con Minako, pero cuando la vio sentada en la sala de visitas en el lugar que debía ocupar la asesina de su hermano, todos esos sentimientos se convirtieron en desprecio. A partir de ese momento selló su corazón al amor, pero la pasión y el sexo eran otra cosa.

Volteó a mirar por quinta vez hacia el lado de la recepción, sorbiendo un poco del whisky que aún quedaba en el vaso. Fue en ese momento cuando la vio. Todas las expectativas que tenía habían sido superadas, definitivamente esa mujer era una bomba sexy. Se movía entre la gente casi sin tocarlos, de forma etérea, sonriendo a las personas que se atrevían a saludarla. No se percató del momento en que ella llegó a su lado.

—Espero que no haya tenido que esperarme mucho tiempo señor Chiba.

Su voz era una dulce melodía que embriagaba sus sentidos. Sintió la reacción de su miembro y se acomodó de forma que no lo dejara en evidencia.

—En realidad acabo de llegar. ¿Puedo decirle que luce hermosa?

—Creo que ya lo ha hecho.

—Tiene razón.

Darien le sonrió tímidamente, ni rastros del hombre arrogante y prepotente que había sido siempre frente a las mujeres, acostumbrado a que ellas cayeran derretidas a sus pies. Con la mano le indicó que salieran hacia el frente del hotel, donde había estacionado su auto. La ayudó a subir y luego dio la vuelta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, dándole vuelta a la llave para poner el auto en movimiento y dirigirse hacia el restaurante.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Serena agradeció a la vendedora que le haya recomendado ese vestido. El restaurante era elegante, justamente lo que podría esperar de un lugar frecuentado por un Chiba, lo que la hacía sentirse algo inquieta pero trató en la medida de lo posible de no demostrar inseguridad.

El mozo les indicó la mesa que estaba reservada y los llevó hasta allá. Darien gentilmente tomó su silla y la ayudó a sentarse para luego hacerlo él. Pidió una botella de chardoney y dos copas, mientras llegaba la cena que había ordenado con anterioridad, cuando hizo la reservación.

—Espero que el lugar sea de su agrado señorita Camilleri.

—No acostumbro frecuentar sitios tan elegantes a decir verdad, pero es muy agradable.

—Quisiera que me contara algo de usted.

—Lo que necesita saber de mí lo tiene usted en mi currículo, los detalles de mi vida privada me competen exclusivamente.

—Calma, no tiene que estar a la defensiva, sólo quería hacer conversación, que nos conozcamos mejor.—dijo en tono seductor.

—Creo que fui bastante clara en que no permitiría otro tipo de relación que no fuera la estrictamente profesional, si no está dispuesto a eso será mejor que me retire.

Se levantó de la mesa e intentó irse pero él se lo impidió tomando su mano. Aquel contacto la quemaba. Algo cálido y tenso parecía agarrotarla, despertar sus sentidos.

—No tiene por qué retirarse señorita Camilleri, le pido disculpas si mi actitud le pareció atrevida.

Serena se volvió a sentar y retiró la mano de la suya, mirándolo con recelo. Darien se sintió aliviado de que ella se quedara, hubiera lamentado que su presa se le escapara al dar un paso en falso. Pensó por un momento en qué podría hacer para solucionar el asunto y recordó lo que traía en su bolsillo.

—Mire, ellas son las niñas que deberá cuidar, esta es Ceres y esta es la pequeña Serenity, ambas tienen cinco años.

Serena tomó las fotos en sus manos y casi se deshace en llanto al reconocer la dulce mirada de su pequeña conejo. Se veía tan tierna, tan hermosa, como una pequeña princesita. Se obligó a si misma a devolverle las fotos a Darien.

—Sus hijas son muy hermosas señor Chiba.

—En realidad ninguna de ellas es mi hija. Rini es la hija de mi hermano menor Seiya, él murió hace tres años y desde entonces me he hecho cargo de ella; y la pequeña Ceres es la hija de mi esposa Minako, aunque es casi como mi hija, no había nacido cuando me casé con su madre.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos, no había esperado que la hija de Minako no fuera hija de Darien, ¿acaso eso cambiaba lo que ella pensaba de él?

—No sé por qué le cuento esto, tal vez es que me inspira confianza.

—Disculpe que le pregunte, ¿qué sucedió con la madre de Serenity?

—De esa mujer no quisiera hablar.—respondió con rencor—Ella no merece llamarse madre.

—Lo siento, no quise incomodarlo.—por dentro la sangre le hervía pero ella debía controlarse.

—No se preocupe señorita Camilleri, no es su culpa, fui yo quien trajo el tema a colación.

—Señor Chiba, ¿las niñas lo saben? Lo pregunto porque no me gustaría cometer alguna indiscreción, digo si es que llegara a contratarme.

—Pues Rini sí lo sabe, con Ceres es otro asunto, Minako mi esposa nunca ha querido decírselo y yo la verdad tampoco he querido hacerlo. Independientemente de quién sea su padre biológico yo soy el único padre al que ella ha conocido y así espero que siga siendo.

—Ya veo. No se preocupe por mí señor Chiba, de mi boca no saldrá nada.

—Gracias.

El mesero llegó con la comida y por un rato compartieron el silencio. Serena no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar ante esa confesión, cuando Darien la había visitado en la cárcel había creído que era un padre poco afectuoso, pero la realidad era otra. Ahora comenzaba a verlo con otros ojos, no sólo le mostraba con cariño y orgullo la foto de ambas niñas, sino que se le notaba su devoción hacia ellas. ¿Sería acaso que él no fuera el monstruo que ella imaginó todos estos años?

—Señor Chiba.—dijo llamando la atención de Darien—Es usted muy diferente a lo que me imaginé durante los últimos minutos. La forma en cómo habla de las niñas es en verdad admirable.

—Señorita Camilleri, sé que no le he dado una buena impresión pero quisiera que me diera una oportunidad de demostrarle que no soy como usted piensa. Vaya mañana por la mañana a mi casa, conozca a las niñas y a mi esposa, si después de eso decide no trabajar conmigo lo entenderé.

Lo pensó por un momento, sabía que esta era su única oportunidad de ganarse la confianza de Rini y así poder llevársela en el momento que quisiera pero la actitud de Darien la dejaba muy confusa. Por momentos parecía un caballero y un padre amoroso y por otros se mostraba como un lobo tras su presa, todo un casanova. A pesar de eso, no podía dejar pasar su oportunidad.

—De acuerdo señor Chiba, lo veré mañana en su casa.

—Perfecto, le enviaré la dirección en un texto.

Terminaron la velada y él la llevó devuelta a su hotel. Se despidieron con un apretón de manos, en el cual Darien sostuvo por más tiempo del normal su mano, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, un calor que se le hacía familiar. Ella jaló su mano, que le quemaba con ese contacto y luego se bajó del auto. Darien se quedó mirando sus tentadoras curvas mientras desaparecía por la entrada del edificio. Aceleró el auto y condujo con los vidrios abajo, sintiendo el frío refrescante de la noche calmándole sus sentidos, mientras que en su mente la imagen de unos ojos verde esmeralda lo perseguía.

—Selene Camilleri, no sé cómo voy a hacer pero tú vas a ser mía... tienes que ser mía.

* * *

Por fin vamos armando las piezas de este rompecabezas. Como muchos lo adivinaron, este fic es algo así como la continuación de Luz de Luna. Voy a ir respondiendo sus reviews así ir aclarando esto.

**Luna P-27 **tienes razón, Darien ha sido muy cruel, no sólo no le creyó sino que le quitó a Rini! Esperemos que cuando se de cuenta de su error Serena pueda perdonarla, eso sí antes deberá hacerlo sufrir un rato ^-^. Yo también pensé en la posibilidad de hacer que Serena pasara su buen tiempo en la cárcel, pero quise darle un giro a esta historia que de hacerlo así no calzaría, así que mejor acorté el tiempo. Espero que te des el tiempo de leer Luz de Luna completo, seguro que te encantará, bueno eso creo...

**Flor Lucero, **la asociación de historias se me ocurrió de repente, tal vez por eso encuentres diferencias en la forma de ser de los personajes y se te haga raro, aún así recuerda que a pesar de ser continuación de Luz de Luna, ellos está algo así como reescribiendo su historia, además que las situaciones que han vivido los ha hecho distintos a todos. Sí, ese Darien es un pilluelo y se relaciona con ellas sexualmente, pero no es con todas!, aún así no todo lo que parece es, ya lo verás.

** azucenas45, **no te preocupes, Serena se va a hacer valer llegado el momento y ya veremos si Darien sigue siendo tan duro.

**ma-usa, **acertaste la respuesta! Sí fue el final de luz de luna como ya lo he dicho, yo también lloré de emoción de pensar en continuarla y ver si por fin ellos podían realizar su amor, al menos parece que hasta ahora está complicado pero ya veremos como desenredar todo esto.

**Bepevikn,** gracias por unirte a esta historia, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Monik Chiba,** seguro que Darien tendrá su merecido.

**Brujita Lunera,** sí un descuido y quedó envuelta en esta trama y hasta fue a dar a la cárcel, perdiendo a Rini, pero el tiempo se encargará de que las cosas sean como deben ser. Rini es hija de Seiya o de Darien? mmm aún no lo sé, creo que sólo Serena podrá responder esa duda.

**princessqueen,** esperemos que el cambio de color de ojos y cabello la ayude y Darien no la reconozca.

**naiara moon,** bienvenida a la historia y gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y comentarme lo que les parece mi historia, a los que me siguen y la han agregado a sus favoritos, de corazón se los agradezco, eso es lo que me impulsa a seguir con esta locura.

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en FB como **Yeni Reid W (****Usagi Serenity Tsukino), **que es mi página personal y donde les estaré publicando los avances de los capítulos a partir de ahora.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy... nos leemos pronto.


	5. Tentación

_**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son originales de la mangana Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Sea donde sea que esté la encontraré... aunque me tome años esperarla"**_

* * *

Apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior luego de su salida con Darien. El hombre no había dudado en echarle la jauría entera encima, claro con discreción, pero Serena había comprendido perfectamente sus intenciones y no estaba dispuesta a sucumbir ante sus encantos. Le sorprendía la clase de hombre en el que Darien se había convertido. Cuando lo conoció era un joven alegre y divertido, pero nunca se comportó como un casanovas con ella, ni siquiera aquella tarde de verano en que el viento arrojó su sombrero por los aires, siendo rescatado por el pelinegro.

Se había comportado tan amable y atento con ella ese día, respetando su espacio personal. Habían pasado horas en la playa hablando de un sinfín de temas, hablaron de sus familias sin ahondar en demasiados detalles y cada vez que Darien hablaba acerca de su padre se notaba el respeto y admiración que sentía por él. Ahora que lo pensaba él nunca le hizo la mención de tener un hermano, incluso había llegado a pensar que era hijo único.

En el tiempo que estuvieron en la isla juntos se dedicaron a hablar del futuro, nunca del pasado. Había cosas de él que ella desconocía, como su apellido, pero ella tampoco había hablado mucho acerca de ella misma. En cambio se habían dedicado a pasar el tiempo juntos, disfrutando de ese momento, del destino que los había unido. Luego vino la separación, y con ella su promesa de buscarla apenas regresara a Japón, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Después se encontró con Seiya, quien la ayudó en el momento que más necesitaba, cuando su propia familia le había dado la espalda. Sin nadie en quien apoyarse, Serena aceptó su ofrecimiento y se fue a vivir con él a Italia, dejando atrás todo lo que conocía. Fue en Italia que se casaron y con el tiempo también allí nació su pequeña conejo y durante algunos meses más Seiya siguió mostrándose como un hombre amoroso con ella, pero eso no duró mucho. Serena no había podido llegar a amarlo, su corazón ya no le pertenecía, había quedado en una playa en Cuba. Seiya nunca pudo comprender eso y por eso su matrimonio había fracasado. Fue entonces que él buscó consuelo en los brazos de otra mujer y a partir de allí las cosas se fueron cuesta abajo.

Seiya pasaba días afuera de la casa sin dejar dicho en dónde estaría o llegaba borracho y trataba de forzarla a tener relaciones sexuales con él, cosa que al final no lograba gracias a su estado etílico. La única alegría que tenía y por quien seguía soportando todo era Serenity, su hija. Pero el hecho de que Seiya se atreviera a ponerle la mano encima a Rini fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Por esa razón se había ido de la casa ese día y regresó solamente porque había olvidado el conejo de peluche sin el que no podía dormir su pequeña y los pasaportes que necesitaba para regresar a Tokio. Esperaba encontrar la casa vacía, más en cambio había sido recibida por el cadáver de su esposo y el arma de fuego al lado. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió a su lado. La desesperación la hizo tomar el arma, cuando cayó en cuenta de su error ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba presa por un crimen que no había cometido y además perdió a su hija.

Pero atrás habían quedado ya esos días de sufrimiento. Hoy por fin después de tres años sin verla podría estar aunque sea cerca de ella, de Rini. Se sentía emocionada y al mismo tiempo nerviosa, buscaba entre sus maletas la ropa adecuada para la ocasión. Quería mostrarse maternal pero al mismo tiempo debía fingir ser una desconocida y no sabía si podría hacerlo. Cuando se percató de la hora que era tuvo que darse prisa para no llegar tarde.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Darien se había levantado temprano para preparar su viaje a Boston y preparar también todo para recibir a la belleza italiana que esperaba tener como niñera. Minako y las niñas estaban ya listas, la casa impecable e incluso ya le había informado a su ama de llaves, que la mujer vendría a buscarlo. Todo era cuestión de tiempo para que la volviera a ver.

El camino se le hizo largo a Serena. Miraba a través de la ventana del taxi, a medio kilómetro de distancia de la dirección que le había dado Darien, se levantaban una mansión tras otra, definitivamente se notaba que su hija vivía cómodamente. El taxi se detuvo y el conductor le indicó que ya habían llegado, pagó el coste del viaje y se bajó. Serena la contempló con ojos muy abiertos. Las dudas la corroían. Aquel paraíso era el sueño de cualquier niña, pero de nada valía sin amor y estaba segura que su hija no tendría mucho de eso en esa casa. Decidida, Serena llamó a la puerta. Le abrió una mujer mayor, con una mirada muy dulce.

—¿Señorita Camilleri?

—Sí.

—Entre.

Serena la siguió por el vestíbulo hasta llegar al extremo opuesto de la casa. La mujer le señaló el jardín, diciendo:

—El señor Chiba está allí.

Serena salió sola a la terraza, muerta de miedo. Pálida y temblorosa, contempló el fabuloso jardín y enseguida reconoció a Darien, sentado a la sombra de un árbol. De pronto se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo el aliento. Allí estaba Rini. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, nublándole la vista. Serena se las enjugó impaciente.

—Oh mi conejo—susurró angustiada.

Serena observó voraz a aquella niña, con sus pantaloncitos cortos y su camisetita de flores, arrodillada en el suelo. El amor por ella la embargó. Alguien le había hecho una coleta y se la había sujetado con una goma rosa, pero los rizos, rebeldes, se le salían. Serena sintió que el corazón se le derretía. Su hija era muy hermosa. Respiró hondo y se calmó. El amor lograría superar todas las barreras. Se quedó un rato observando a su hija amontonar piedras de colores contenta: rosas, blancos, rojos, amarillos. Se sentía orgullosa, viéndola tan concentrada en la tarea. Sentía una gran necesidad de correr hacia ella y abrazarla, pero apretó los labios y se escondió detrás de la pared, para observarla sin ser vista. En cuestión de segundos tendría que presentarse, y tendría que hacerlo con naturalidad, como si ella fuera una desconocida. Darien se levantó y sin querer desordenó el trabajo de la pequeña.

—Papá…—gritó Rini.

¿Papá? ¿Su hija le llamaba papá a Darien? La expresión de la pequeña sorprendió a Serena quien gimió horrorizada, paralizada con aquello. Entonces tanto Darien como Rini se giraron hacia ella, y Serena ocultó su rostro, aferrándose a la pared y limpiándose unas lágrimas que le salieron sin querer.

—Señorita Camilleri, ¿lleva mucho rato allí?

—No señor Chiba, en realidad vengo llegando.

Serena se esforzó por cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Por fin había llegado el momento esperado. El pulso le latía fuertemente en los oídos, tenía un nudo en el estómago. Luego de tres años sin ver el rostro de su pequeña conejo por fin estaría nuevamente con ella, aunque no sabía si podría contener la emoción de tenerla cerca y no abrazarla.

—¡Rini, ven! Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

La niña levantó la vista, miró a Serena y continuó jugando con las piedrecillas. Serena contuvo el aliento, con una sonrisa petrificada en el rostro.

—Hola.—saludó Rini a Serena.

—Hola pequeña.

Rini la miró y siguió jugando. Serena tragó, decepcionada. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa esperaba, que se lanzara a sus brazos y la reconociera? Sí, eso era lo que esperaba. Una estúpida esperanza. Darien la llamó una vez más. Serena se acercó a Rini y se arrodilló junto a ella.

—Rini, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de la persona que ayudaría a Minako a cuidarte?-la niña asintió.-Bueno pues ella es la señorita Camilleri, es la persona de quien te hablé.

—Mucho gusto señorita Cami… señorita Cami, ¿cómo es papá?

—Señorita Camilleri.

—Mucho gusto señorita Camilleri, mi nombre es Serenity pero todos me dicen de cariño Rini, tú también me puedes decir así si quieres.

—Rini, ¿qué te he dicho de tutear a los mayores?

—Perdón.—dijo la pequeña bajando la cabeza.

—No importa linda,—le dijo Serena acariciando sus rizos rosados—si quieres puedes tutearme, además me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila.

—¿Y cuál es?—respondió Rini emocionada.

—Me llamo Selene, Selene Camilleri.

—Selene, es un nombre muy bonito. Papá ¿verdad que Selene es un nombre bonito?

—Sí Rini, muy hermoso.

—¿Qué es lo que es hermoso?

Era Minako que había llegado con su hija Ceres, interrumpiendo el encuentro de Serena con su hija.

—Minako, ella es la señorita Selene Camilleri, es la recomendada de Ami.

Serena se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la rubia y le extendió la mano. Minako miraba a la chica de pies a cabeza, de forma algo despectiva. Luego de unos momentos sin mover un solo músculo, por fin le estrechó la mano.

—Es un gusto señorita Camilleri, ella es mi hija Ceres.

—El gusto es mío. Hola pequeña.

Saludó de forma efusiva a la pequeña, no tanto como lo había hecho con su hija pero nadie notó la diferencia. En cuanto miró de cerca a la pequeña se le hizo difícil imaginar que no fuera hija de Darien, la niña se parecía increíblemente a su propia hija, si el mismo Darien no se lo hubiera dicho pensaría que ella era sin duda una Chiba.

—La señorita Camilleri tiene un nombre muy lindo Ceres, ella se llama Selene, dijo que podíamos tutearla.—dijo Rini a la otra niña.

—¿De verdad ese es tu nombre?

—Así es, ¿te gusta?

—Es muy lindo. Papá siempre nos cuenta una historia para dormir sobre la diosa de la luna, ella se llama como tú, seguro también es igual de bonita.

—Gracias pequeña.

—Bueno ya conociste a los dos terremotos de esta casa y a mi querida esposa, ¿qué dices? ¿Te quedas?

Rini y Ceres la miraban con ojos suplicantes. Minako por otro lado parecía querer que desapareciera. Estar tan cerca del hombre que amaba resultaba un peligro, pero había venido hasta aquí para eso y no pensaba echarse atrás.

—Acepto el trabajo.

—Muy bien, empiezas de inmediato. ¿Tienes el pasaporte al día?

—Pues sí pero ¿por qué lo pregunta?

—He decidido llevar a las niñas conmigo al viaje y como entenderás necesito que las cuides mientras yo estoy en el congreso.

—No me habías dicho nada de esto Darien.

—Lo decidí apenas hoy Minako, por eso no te lo había dicho.

—Yo los voy a acompañar.

—¿Creí que te gustaría el tiempo a solas? Ya sabes, descansar de la carga pesada de cuidar todo el día todos los días a las niñas.

—Sí pero hace tiempo no salimos de viaje.—respondió Minako, aunque en realidad lo que tenía era que Darien estuviera a solas con Serena.

—Señor Chiba, no puedo viajar así como así, apenas estoy aceptando el cargo y…

—Las condiciones son esas Selene, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

Serena lo miraba fúrica, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar cerca de su hija pero temía que se interpretara su salida del país como una tentativa de huida, aun no era una mujer cien por ciento libre. Además podía ser retenida en el aeropuerto y con eso delatarse, no sabía qué hacer.

—Estoy esperando tu respuesta.

—Está bien, lo tomo.—ya llamaría a Rei para que la ayudara.—Pero primero debo ir al hotel por mis cosas.

—Enviaré un empleado por ellas, lo que le haga falta lo compraremos en Boston.

—¿Y yo Darien?

—Tú te quedas aquí Minako, ya está decidido.

Darien dio una mirada rápida a su esposa, se notaba que no estaba a gusto con eso, pero ella se lo había buscado. Llamó al hospital e informó del cambio a su secretaria, que inquirió con respecto a quién era la mujer que lo iba a acompañar.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Makoto. Haz las nuevas reservaciones y compra los boletos.

—Pero Darien…

Colgó. La chica se quedó mirando el teléfono mientras una lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas. Le había entregado no solo su cuerpo y corazón a ese hombre, sino que también le había dado tres años de su vida, tres años esperando a que él se decidiera a dejar a Minako por ella, dispuesta a ser una madre para Rini y de ser necesario para Ceres. Pero Darien nunca la había amado, sólo era un desahogo para él, alguien que calentaba su cama, que cuidaba de lo que su mujer no quería cuidar, pero nada más. Él nunca le había hecho promesas de amor ni nada por el estilo. Makoto comprendió que estaba completamente sola en una relación que únicamente existía para ella. Hizo las reservaciones que le pidió Darien y compró los boletos, luego redactó una carta en donde explicaba los falsos motivos de su renuncia y se fue del hospital Milenio para siempre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No tuvo tiempo de entrar en mucho detalle con Rei, apenas le alcanzó para decirle a dónde viajaría y lo que estaba sucediendo. La chica la calmó diciéndole que hablaría con las autoridades y reportaría su salida del país para que no tuviera problemas, pero aún así cuando llegó a la aduana se sintió nerviosa.

El hombre vestido de uniforme la miraba de pies a cabeza, notando quizás su nerviosismo. Le pidió sus documentos y entregó los que le habían dado en Italia, donde figuraba su nuevo nombre y número de identificación.

—Señorita…

—Camilleri, Selene Camilleri.

—Señorita Camilleri,—murmuró el oficial de Aduana—¿qué planes tiene, ahora que ha llegado a Boston?

Serena trató de mantener la calma, a pesar del nerviosismo. Tenía tres años de práctica en el ejercicio del autodominio y de tratar con policías. No había tenido problemas de salir de Tokio, así que se tranquilizó, sonrió y contestó.

—Pues muy sencillo, vengo a trabajar.

—Comprendo. ¿Y… dónde va a alojarse?—preguntó el oficial de Aduana.—¿En qué hotel?

—En el Hotel Marriot.—respondió Darien por ella que se había quedado atrás con las niñas.

—¿Y usted es?—preguntó nuevamente el oficial levantando la ceja.

—Soy el doctor Darien Chiba, de Japón, vengo a un congreso de medicina y traigo a mis hijas conmigo, la señorita es mi niñera.

Darien le extendió su credencial médica al hombre que los miraba dudoso. Luego de unos minutos observándola se la devolvió junto con los papeles de Serena.

—Puede usted marcharse señorita Camilleri y ustedes también. Que disfruten su estancia en Boston.

—¡Ya era hora!—contestó Serena aliviada.—¡Vaya bienvenida!

El oficial los saludó, y Serena recogió su maleta y salió a la calle. Darien y las niñas iban con ella. No podía creerlo, había logrado salir de su país y entrar en los Estados Unidos sin ningún problema, tal como le había dicho Rei. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar lo que le deparaban estos días.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Su plan había resultado a la perfección, logró llevársela a un lugar neutral, pensando en que en su casa se sentiría cohibida y rechazaría cualquier avance suyo, así que usó el congreso de pretexto, al cual no pretendía asistir en un principio, para llevarse a las niñas y con eso a la niñera. Ami le había contado que la mujer necesitaba el trabajo y ella venía muy bien calificada, no es que había permitido que sus instintos dominaran su buen juicio, cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Rini no se daba esos lujos.

Hasta el momento le daba su espacio, como un cazador a su presa. Había reservado habitaciones conjuntas, separadas por una puerta de acceso interna de modo que si las pequeñas, o la niñera, necesitaran alguna cosa, él sería el primero en llegar. Le permitió entrar a la habitación que compartiría con las niñas por un momento. Ella se mostraba afectuosa con las niñas y ellas por su parte la aceptaban muy bien, se notaba que se divertían con ella.

Pronto llegó la hora de dormir y Rini le pidió a Darien que le contara la historia de la diosa de la luna. Serena se sentó en silencio, escuchando a Darien contarles el cuento a las niñas antes de acostarse.

—Hubo una vez una hermosa diosa que vivía en la luna, su nombre era Selene. La diosa Selene era de las más hermosas que existían, tenía largos cabellos dorados que caían en cascadas sobre sus hombros, sus ojos eran del color del cielo, bellos y puros. Su piel era tan blanca como la luna, toda ella era como un ángel. Pero Selene se sentía sola. Una noche, mientras paseaba en su carruaje de plata tirado por caballos blancos, la luz de la luna entró en una cueva, y así Selene pudo ver a un joven dormido dentro. Desde el momento en que la diosa lo miró se enamoró de él, su nombre era Endymion. Descendió entonces del cielo, y Endymion fue despertado por el roce de los labios de Selene sobre los suyos. Toda la caverna estaba iluminada por la luz plateada de la Luna. Ante él vio a la diosa brillante, y entre los dos nació una gran pasión. Selene subió después al Olimpo, y rogó a Zeus que le concediera a su amado la realización de un deseo, y el Señor del Olimpo aceptó. Endymion, luego de meditarlo, pidió el don de la eterna juventud, y poder dormir en un sueño perpetuo, del que sólo despertaría para recibir a Selene. Zeus le concedió su petición. Desde entonces, Selene visita a su amante dormido en la caverna del monte.

Su mente era un completo caos. Las emociones se agolpaban en su pecho mientras oía la hermosa historia que Darien les contaba a las niñas. Cuando terminó besó el rostro adormecido de ambas. Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Serena que, no obstante, se negaba a llorar. No podía permitir que él la viera de esta forma, cada una de sus reacciones debían ser medidas para no levantar sospechas.

Pero era tarde, muy tarde. Las niñas se habían empeñado en permanecer despiertas y, debido a que recién habían llegado a Boston, Darien se los había permitido. Una vez confirmado que las pequeñas se habían entregado al sueño, Serena resolvió sacar a Darien de su habitación de la forma más amable que podía. El pelinegro se lo puso difícil, se empeñaba en que le acompañara con una copa de whisky para ayudar a conciliar el sueño pero ella se negó.

—Sigo una dieta muy estricta señor Chiba, además estoy bajo medicación.

—No sabía que estabas enferma.

—No lo estoy, lo estaba, hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Ahora estás mejor?

—Mucho mejor, pero aún no se me permite ingerir alcohol.

—Si mal no recuerdo aceptaste la copa de vino en la cena de anoche.

La había atrapado en la mentira. En realidad los medicamentos que tomaba eran suplementos alimenticios y vitaminas entre otras cosas, nada que le impidiera tomarse un trago, hace mucho tiempo había superado su enfermedad. Pero temía que con licor en su sangre no pudiera controlar lo que sentía por Darien, porque si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, sabía que aún lo amaba.

—Fue un error de mi parte. Ahora señor, le pido que por favor se retire, estoy algo cansada y quiero aprovechar que las niñas ya están dormidas.

—Está bien Selene, pero con una condición.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Que me llames por mi nombre.

—No es correcto señor, ahora si me disculpa.

Lo sacó a empujones del cuarto y cerró con llave tras de sí. Darien ansiaba que ella lo llamara por su nombre, pero esperaba que fuera entre gemidos de placer, mientras el besara su piel desnuda haciéndola delirar de pasión. La sola imagen de su cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos lo hizo excitar como hace mucho tiempo nada ni nadie lo hacía.

Empeñado en obtener su alivio, salió del hotel en busca de alguna aventura nocturna que le permitiera saciarse. Encontró a una hermosa pelirroja a algunos metros, pero no quiso llevarla al hotel donde estaban Ceres y Rini durmiendo, así que se encaminó junto con ella a un motel cercano. Ya en la habitación la chica comenzó un sensual baile, quitando una a una sus prendas, buscando provocar sus sentidos, pero cada movimiento que hacía le recordaba a Selene. Veía sus ojos, su cara, sus generosos pechos, oía su voz y sentía su aroma; se estaba volviendo loco. Se levantó y la tomó en brazos, succionando su boca con pasión y ni aún así podía apartar la imagen de la pelinegra de la cabeza. Sintió repulsión de sí mismo cosa que le sorprendió, ya que nunca antes se había sentido mal al traicionar a Minako pero ahora con Selene en su cabeza era distinto.

—Vístete.—dijo quitándose de encima a la mujer.

—¿Hice algo mal?—preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

—No eres tú, soy yo.

—Si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que escuchara eso ya sería millonaria.

La mujer se puso la ropa que estaba desperdigada por el suelo y extendió la mano hacia Darien, visiblemente molesta. Sacó de su billetera un billete de cien dólares y se lo dio. La chica salió de la habitación dando un portazo y Darien se echó sobre la cama, pensando en lo sucedido, recordando que sólo una vez le había sucedido eso y fue justamente cuando había conocido a Serena. Después de hacerle el amor no había podido estar con ninguna otra mujer, ni siquiera con su esposa.

—Debe ser el cansancio, es eso.—se dijo a sí mismo.

Se levantó, tomó sus cosas y caminó las pocas calles que lo separaban del gran hotel. Mientras recorría aquellas calles su mente viajó años atrás, al recuerdo que permanecía fiel en su mente y alma y que se negaba a morir a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias. ¿Volvería a verla algún día? ¿Cómo estaría? Hacía tres años que no tenía noticias suyas, no se había preocupado por seguir su caso sabiendo que estaría encerrada por 25 años, además que no quería. Lo único que había querido era olvidarla, olvidar lo que había sentido por ella. Cuando se casó con Minako lo que lo mantenía firme era el recuerdo del amor de Serena pero cuando supo lo que ella había hecho, primero al casarse con su hermano y luego quitándole la vida, no había tenido razón para vivir. Habría sido capaz de dejarse morir si no hubiera sido por Rini y Ceres, que eran su mayor tesoro. Y ahora estaba ella, Selene, poniendo su mundo de cabeza y haciéndolo sentir cosas que él se negaba a sentir.

Entró en la habitación del hotel y volteó la mirada hacia la puerta de acceso que lo separaba de ella. Suspiró. Lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de ella, no soportaría entregarse una vez más al amor y volver a salir lastimado. Y lo que comenzaba a sentir por su niñera era algo que superaba el simple deseo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Serena escuchó el golpe de la puerta cuando Darien volvió. Era tarde, el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaban las dos de la madrugada y ella aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Aunque tratara de negárselo, tener a Darien tan cerca de ella luego de tanto tiempo era una tortura. De nada valían los esfuerzos que había hecho por odiarlo luego de que le arrebató a su pequeña, atrás habían quedado las lágrimas y noches en vela que había sufrido; en cuanto lo vio todo eso se esfumó y en su mente sólo estaban los recuerdos de los momentos que habían compartido juntos, años atrás en Cuba. El recuerdo de su boca recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel mientras la penetraba suavemente en aquella primera vez la hizo suspirar.

—Debería odiarte Darien Chiba... pero no puedo.

De repente escuchó la voz de la pequeña Rini que la llamaba entre sueños. Se bajó de su cama y acercó hasta ellas, pasando su mano suavemente sobre su cabeza.

—Mi pequeña... mi conejo, duerme tranquila que aquí estoy.

Rini entonces sonrió y esa sonrisa lo fue todo para ella.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La situación vivida la noche anterior lo hizo poner cuestionar sus intenciones de conquistar a su nueva niñera. Pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en Serena y en Selene, en lo diferentes que eran ambas y al mismo tiempo, iguales. La Serena que él había conocido en Cuba era divertida, vivaz, impetuosa e impulsiva, no tenía temor a vivir y a amar. En cambio Selene era fría, distante, reservada, todo un enigma para él. A pesar de eso la prefería a ella, al menos ella no era una asesina, sus manos no estaban manchadas con sangre, en cambio Serena, ella era un ser despreciable que le había quitado a su hermano.

El problema de fondo era que las dos le provocaban las mismas sensaciones. Selene le hacía recordar a la mujer que tanto amó, por la que había sufrido durante seis años, primero cuando tuvo que casarse con Minako y dejarla, y luego cuando descubrió la verdadera cara de Serena. Por eso se estaba debatiendo entre seguir con el intento de conquista o dejarlo a un lado. Selene despertaba cosas en él que no quería que fueran despertadas.

Sabía que tenerla tan cerca no ayudaría, por ello aprovechó los días del congreso para verdaderamente asistir, así no estaría cerca suyo durante el día. A Darien le fue difícil concentrarse en los expositores, se pasaba las horas imaginando cómo sería besar a Selene, cómo se sentiría el contacto con su piel, cómo sería aspirar el aroma de su cuello. Al finalizar la tarde tenía que esperar a que sus colegas se retiraran porque su erección era demasiado evidente y demasiado bochornosa.

La primera noche luego del congreso fue a tomar algunas copas antes de pasar al cuarto a ver a las niñas, que estaban algo resentidas por su abandono pero también muy felices de pasar el rato con Serena que había resultado muy divertida. El otro día pasó antes de que durmieran, Selene estaba en la ducha así que no tuvo que mirarla, pero eso no impidió que Darien se la imaginara desnuda, con el agua recorriendo su cuerpo tal como él deseaba hacerlo.

Por su lado Serena estaba más que feliz. Podía compartir con su hija libremente, salir a pasear con ella, enseñarle el mundo, responder a sus preguntas curiosas, en fin, todo lo que tanto anheló hacer mientras estuvo en prisión. El tercer día en Boston, había decidido llevar a las niñas al parque Boston Common, de donde empieza el Freedom Trail (Camino de Libertad). Caminaron cerca de la laguna Frog Pond, Ceres y Rini estaban extasiadas mirando los patos que nadaban allí. Serena miró hacia su hija y pudo notar tristeza en su mirada.

—¿Te pasa algo Rini?

—No es nada.

—Rini, ¿sabes que soy tu amiga verdad?—la pequeña asintió—Si te sucede algo puedes decírmelo.

La pequeña bajó la cabeza y con su piecito dibujaba pequeños círculos en el suelo.

—Es que quisiera tener una mamá, como los patitos.—dijo con una lágrima bajando por su rostro.

Serena no se pudo contener y abrazó a Rini también llorando, Ceres se les unió. Permanecieron así juntas por unos minutos, luego Serena la separó de sí un momento para mirarla a los ojos.

—Selene, ¿por qué mi mamá no me quiso? ¿Por qué me abandonó? ¿Acaso soy una niña mala?

—¿Por qué dices eso pequeña?

—Si mi mamá me hubiera querido estaría conmigo ahora, tal vez es porque soy desobediente a veces y un poco traviesa.

—Rini aunque tu mamá no te quiera yo sí te quiero y también papá.—dijo Ceres interrumpiendo.

—Pero Darien tampoco es mi papá, algún día se va a cansar de mí y también me dejará.

—Mírame Rini—dijo Serena tratando de no quebrarse—Darien te ama y jamás va a dejarte, además estoy segura que tu mamá también te ama y si no está contigo ahora es porque no puede, pero te aseguro que ella quisiera poder estar a tu lado. Tú eres una niña espléndida, hermosa y con un corazón muy bello, no pienses que es tu culpa.

El rostro de la niña se iluminó mientras el corazón de Serena se arrugaba. Deseaba poder estrecharla fuertemente y decirle que ella era su madre, que estaba allí, que la amaba. Pero por ahora debía contenerse, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo más.

—¿De verdad piensas que mi mamá me quiere?

—Por supuesto que sí Rini.

—¿Y algún día volverá por mí?

—Estoy completamente segura de que es lo que ella más desea.

—Gracias Selene.—respondió Rini y la abrazó.

Ese abrazo le infundió la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Caminaron un rato más y luego retornaron al hotel, Darien ya había regresado del congreso y las esperaba fuera de la habitación. Cuando Rini vio a Darien se soltó de la mano de Serena y corrió a su encuentro, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Te amo papá.

—Yo también te amo conejo.

Darien miró a Serena como preguntándole si sucedía algo pero ella guardó silencio, era algo que le comentaría más tarde. En cambio los observaba enternecida preguntándose qué pasaría si supieran la verdad.

—Señor Chiba, me gustaría que tuviésemos un espacio para hablar a solas de algunas cosas, puede ser luego de acostar a las niñas, claro, si está de acuerdo.

—Está bien Selene.

Salieron a cenar todos juntos, como una familia, en realidad se veían muy bien juntos. La gente que pasaba a su lado los observaba y sonreía. Pasaron una velada muy agradable, luego Darien propuso ir a comer un helado. Las niñas aceptaron encantadas, así que caminaron hacia una heladería cercana. Cuando estaban a punto de ingresar el teléfono de Serena sonó.

—Diga.—responde, al otro lado sólo se escucha una respiración agitada.—Diga—otra vez la respiración.—Si no me responde voy a colgar.

_—Serena Tsukino._

Serena cortó la llamada agitada y se quedó inmóvil observando el teléfono.

—¿Sucede algo Selene?

—No señor Chiba, no es nada.

Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír de manera que lo tranquilizara, lo logró. Entraron a la heladería, compraron unos conos y salieron del lugar. Caminaron en silencio, disfrutando del postre. Ceres y Rini sonreían mientras le contaban a Darien lo que habían visto en el parque, evitando el tema de lo sucedido con Rini en la laguna de patos. Pronto estuvieron de vuelta en el hotel y cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

El día había sido tan agotador que apenas preparó a las chicas para dormir se acostaron y cayeron en un profundo sueño, lo que Serena aprovechó para tomar un baño de tina relajante. Tal como ella le había pedido, Darien volvió a la habitación cuando creyó que las niñas ya estaban dormidas y como pensó que ella lo estaría esperando, usó la puerta de acceso que comunicaba su habitación con la de ellas y entró. Comprobó que las niñas dormían y les dio un beso de buenas noches, luego buscó con la mirada a Serena pero no la encontró, así que se sentó en la cama a esperarla, tal vez había bajado por alguna cosa y no se demoraría.

Serena terminó de bañarse y se ató la toalla al cuerpo, colocando otra en su cabeza. Cuando salió del baño, encontró a Darien esperándola. El pelinegro la miró de pies a cabeza, devorando su cuerpo con la mirada. Serena parpadeó, completamente ruborizada. Darien de solo mirarla se consumía, su piel se notaba suave, dorada, no deseaba sino tocarla, derretir sus labios en esa piel cuanto antes. Había creído poder manejar la situación, alejarse de ella para no sentir, pero aparentemente se había equivocado.

—Disculpa…yo…no sabía…yo pensé...—decía casi tartamudeando.

Serena hizo acopio de todo su control y avanzó hacia él, decidida a pasarle de largo e ir a buscar algo de ropa antes de que pasara alguna locura. Darien hizo un esfuerzo por mirar a otro lado. Hubiera querido bebérsela allí mismo: sus enormes y solemnes ojos, de pestañas larguísimas, su rostro, de piel de porcelana, Darien respiró hondo. ¡Aquellos sedosos hombros! La espalda perfecta, desnuda, los generosos pechos. No podía evitar sentir una tremenda opresión en el pecho. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado aprisa. Selene era demasiado sexy, y él estaba demasiado sediento de ella.

De pronto ambos se miraron, y una tensión eléctrica los envolvió. Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Darien estaban en tensión, contraídos. Estiró los brazos en el momento que Selene pasaba por su lado y tomando uno de los brazos de ella la jaló hacia sí, envolviéndola en un abrazo, soltando la toalla que le envolvía el pelo. Sus brazos rodeaban a Selene, por mucho que él ni siquiera supiera cómo habían llegado allí. Para su sorpresa, las manos de ella se enlazaban en su nuca atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Por un segundo ambos permanecieron paralizados, tensos y expectantes, posponiendo el momento en que sus labios se unieran. Y era seguro que se unirían. La espera resultó deliciosa, tortuosa y excitante. Darien disfrutó contemplando su cutis perfecto y fragante, sus cabellos, el ardor de su mirada. Imperceptiblemente inclinó la cabeza, y ella abrió los labios dejando que escapara un gemido. Darien cerró los ojos y gimió también.

Él alzó el mentón de Selene lenta, suavemente. De haberse dejado llevar por su instinto le habría arrancado la toalla que la envolvía allí mismo y le habría hecho el amor apasionadamente. Sus dedos acariciaron eróticamente la mejilla de ella. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada, ninguno de los dos habló. Sus cuerpos lo hacían por ellos. Darien se inclinó poco a poco hasta que los labios de ambos se tocaron.

Jamás, nunca en la vida, Darien pensó que se volvería a sentir así. Todo su mundo se centraba en los labios de una mujer: generosos, sensuales, trémulos. Darien rozó muy levemente sus labios. El contacto era sedoso, como de satén. Luego, lenta, profundamente, movió la boca sobre la de ella sin presionarla. Era como la miel. Succionó suavemente el labio inferior de Selene y comprendió, victorioso, que ella se estremecía en sus brazos. Y continuó acariciando hacia arriba, hacia el labio superior, para volver a bajar otra vez, para lamer sus labios de una esquina a la otra, torturándola. No había nada más dulce.

Darien la empujó suavemente y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, uniendo sus cuerpos mientras él continuaba besándola. Darien tenía su rostro entre las manos, pero seguía haciéndolo todo lenta y suavemente, como si temiera desatar su propia pasión. En cambio Selene estaba impaciente, sus manos se enredaban en los cabellos de él, atrayendo su rostro para profundizar en el beso. Selene mordisqueó sus labios. Y comenzó a devorarlo.

Inclinó sinuosamente su cuerpo hacia el de Darien, con voluptuosidad, hasta hacerle olvidar a él todos sus planes de alejarse. Ella trataba de seducirlo, pensó. Pero, antes de que pudiera preguntarse por qué, su mente dejó de funcionar al rozar las caderas de Selene su cuerpo excitado.

—Selene...—susurró él impotente, sin poder controlarse más.

—Béseme señor Chiba, por favor, béseme—gimió ella.

* * *

Hola mis amigos que tal están?

Parece que el viaje le está dando resultado a Darien, pero también está cayendo en su propia trampa sintiéndose culpable de besar a otra mujer. Creo que Serena fue débil aquí, debió rechazarlo! Verlo cómo es con las niñas la está ablandando y eso no es nada bueno para sus planes, espero que sepa lo que está haciendo.

A los que tienen cuenta ya les he respondido por PM y a los que no, les respondo aquí.

**Norma,** tienes razón este Darien es demasiado pícaro y pareciera que Serena no se le ha podido resistir. Ya vimos un poquito de lo que pasa con él y en este capítulo vimos otro poquito de lo que sucedió con Serena y cómo llegó a casarse con Seiya, aunque no sabemos por qué, es un hecho que no lo quería. Seguro más adelante veremos bien lo que ha sucedido con estos dos.

**Flor lucero, **que bueno que aún te siguen gustando mis historias ya me había preocupado... Como ves empezamos a aclarar las cosas, en los próximos capítulos veremos aún más de lo que les pasó.

**María**, nada más que decir que gracias.

**Bepevikn, **Darien está como loco por ella! Es la primera que se le resiste, aunque parece que en este capítulo no puso mucha resistencia jajaja. Yo también espero que Minako no se la haga de cuadritos y ojalá se vuelvan amigas como en su vida anterior.

Tendremos que esperar al próximo capítulo para ver el desenlace de ese momento entre Darien y Serena, será que habrá lemon?

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en FB como **Yeni Reid W **para que puedan mantenerse al día con las actualizaciones de cada capítulo así como los avances que voy dejándoles. Besos y nos leemos pronto.


	6. Desprecio

_**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son originales de la mangana Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"No importa el tiempo, el lugar o la circunstancia, por más que se pretenda escapar del camino, el camino ya está escrito."**_

* * *

Cayeron sobre la cama. Darien gemía sobre su boca, con voz ronca, dejándose llevar por la pasión que sentía. En cuestión de segundos sus manos estaban quitando la toalla en donde cubría los pechos de Selene, mientras su boca la devoraba y su mente olvidaba que debía mantenerse lejos de ella, lo olvidaba todo, a excepción de la sensación de sus cuerpos unidos.

Sí, así era como lo había imaginado desde que la conoció, sus suspiros, la sensualidad de sus labios, las caricias de sus manos. La pasión que iba creciendo los volvía locos y desesperados, llenándolos del deseo de saborear y recorrer cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Selene fue abriendo poco a poco los botones de su camisa, la expresión de deseo en su rostro era sencillamente maravillosa, hasta que finalmente lo tuvo con el pecho desnudo sobre ella. Darien sintió el calor de su piel contra la de ella, sus pechos desnudos rozando su propio pecho. Se apartó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos, que se veían nublados por la pasión. Bajó la cabeza y se disponía a cubrir sus pezones con la boca y quitar por completo su toalla cuando…

—¡No!—gritó ella, volviendo a la realidad, no podía hacer esto, quería, lo deseaba pero no podía—¡No, señor Chiba!

Darien se levantó y nuevamente la miró. La pasión en sus ojos había desaparecido, ahora tenía la mirada fría y llena de ira. Volteó a mirar la cama de las niñas, y comprobó que aún dormían tranquilamente, por lo que no se había debido a eso. Se levantó de la cama y se quedó de pie, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos azabaches, y le temblaba el pulso. Serena se recolocó rápidamente la toalla y lo imitó, poniéndose en pie. El rostro de Darien expresaba toda su frustración.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó él.

¿Por qué? Hubiera querido decirle por qué. Serena se mordía los labios sin saber qué decir. Primero estaba el hecho de que aún no podía perdonarle su abandono y su falta de fe en ella; pero también estaba eso... Y Serena no podía enfrentarse a esa humillación, al menos no por ahora, no soportaría ver su cara de repulsión al darse cuenta de que ella... Volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado y cerró los ojos tratando de que él no descubriera el secreto en su mirada.

Su reacción provocó que Darien enfureciera aún más de ser posible, de pronto echó a andar, y abrió la puerta que accedía a su habitación. Serena casi se arrepentía de haberlo rechazado, no debía haber hecho eso; los hombres eran incapaces de perdonar algo así.

—Señor Chiba, por favor…

Darien hizo una pausa, esperando a que nuevamente ella se tratara de explicar, con el cuerpo tenso, expresando toda su ira. Entonces, cuando ella trató de disculparse, él se giró y la miró con ojos de fuego.

—Era un juego, ¿verdad? Excitarme, seducirme, y después dejarme así… ¡Oh, vamos, Selene!—gritó, sin control—No soy un niño, no puedes jugar así conmigo.

—Lo… lo siento, no quería… se me fue de las manos.

Se acercó nuevamente a ella, tomando su brazo y levantándola de la cama como si no pesara nada, la toalla de su cuerpo estuvo a punto de caer pero Serena se aferró a ella como si de ello dependiera su vida.

—No me gusta que me tomen el pelo.—dijo fúrico mirándole a los ojos.

—No era eso lo que pretendía.

—¿Y qué pretendías, entonces?

—No lo sé.

La tiró nuevamente sobre la cama y se alejó de ella. Por unos largos, dolorosos instantes, Darien la miró profundamente, Serena no sabía si en su mirada había ira o lo que veía era ¿dolor? Después él se giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta de acceso. No comprendía lo que había ocurrido, solo sabía que tenía que marcharse. Ella había estado a punto de rendirse, Darien casi había conseguido lo que quería, y lo hubiese hecho de no ser por que recordó su condición.

Por unos segundos Serena permaneció en silencio, horrorizada ante lo que había hecho, dejándose llevar por un impulso sin inhibirse. Solo cuando la puerta se cerró de un portazo su mente comenzó de nuevo a funcionar. Miró hacia la cama que compartían las niñas y agradeció que no se hubieran despertado. No podía volverse a permitir algo como esto, aunque Darien fuera un buen padre debía recordar que él la había abandonado y que nunca había creído en su inocencia, eso debería alimentar sus fuerzas para poder alejarse de él. Ella estaba allí sólo por su hija, sólo por Rini.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El resto del viaje lo pasaron ignorándose, casi huyendo el uno del otro. Darien se dedicó a su congreso y Serena al cuido de las niñas, hasta que llegó el momento de regresar a Tokio. El viaje fue tranquilo y sin más sorpresas, aunque había dos cosas que ocupaban la mente de Serena, primero estaba Darien y el hecho de que por poco sucumbe a sus encantos y se acuesta con él, olvidándose de todos sus planes. Después estaba esa llamada. Nadie aparte de Rei tenía ese número, que precisamente le había sido dado por la policía para contactarla y casi no lo usaba. El número telefónico que le había dado a Darien y al doctor Umino era otro que había adquirido cuando llegó a Tokio, así sabría exactamente cuando le llamaba la policía o Rei. En cuanto pisara suelo japonés llamaría a Rei y le comentaría de esa llamada, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera rastrearla.

Llegaron a Tokio y se fueron directo a la casa, donde ya Minako esperaba por ver a su hija. Le había sentado bien los días a solas, incluso se mostraba más atenta con Rini y ya no miraba de mala forma a Serena, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Darien, pero no quiso comentar nada puesto que le suponía un beneficio. Cuando entraron en la casa se dirigió a su despacho a hacer algunas llamadas.

—Hola doctor Chiba, ¿qué tal el congreso?

—Podría hacer sido mejor.—respondió recordando lo sucedido con su niñera.—Mimet, estoy tratando de hablar con Makoto pero no contesta su numero directo.

—Ah si doctor, con respecto a eso… verá…es que…

—Mimet, ¿le sucedió algo a Makoto? ¿Está ella bien?

—Lo que sucede doctor Chiba es que la señorita Kino renunció hace unos días.

—¿Cómo que renunció?

—Sí, aquí tengo la carta, si quiere se la leo.

—No es necesario, ¿dijo a dónde se iba? ¿Si tenía un nuevo empleo?

—No señor, lo único que hizo fue pasar la carta a Recursos Humanos, recogió sus cosas y se fue.

—¡Rayos!

—Yo traté de detenerla y preguntarle por lo sucedido pero no me quiso decir nada, eso sí, se le veía triste, creo que iba llorando.

—Gracias Mimet, voy a necesitar que me ayudes con mis citas mientras consigo una nueva secretaria.

—Está bien doctor como guste.

Darien colgó pero se quedó un rato más dentro del despacho pensando. A pesar de estar molesto por lo sucedido, no podía dejar de sentirse excitado al recordar los pechos de Selene sobre el suyo, el sabor embriagante de su boca, su desesperación por quitarle la camisa. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Por qué se había detenido de esa forma tan repentina? No, eso no era algo normal, algo le había sucedido porque era evidente que ella lo deseaba tanto como él, lo sintió en la forma en que lo había tocado, en que lo había besado. Esa forma tan intensa de entregarse sólo la había vivido una vez y era justamente por ella que él no quería sentirse de esa forma nunca más.

Llevó las manos al cajón de su escritorio, en donde guardaba aquellas fotos, como lo hacía cada vez que quería recordarse a sí mismo por qué no debía confiar en nadie ni entregar su corazón. Sacó una de esas fotos, una en donde Serena estaba reclinada sobre un cocotero y le lanzaba un beso guiñándole el ojo. Se veía tan hermosa tan inocente. Habría dado todo por ella sin importarle nada, incluso ya lo tenía decidido. Estaba a punto de graduarse de médico y tenía ofertas para trabajar en varios hospitales, podía darle una vida cómoda y vivir su amor tranquilamente.

_—En un mes volveré a Tokio y te prometo que te buscaré. _

_—Y yo esperaré pacientemente ese momento mi amor.—_Serena bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio un instante.

_—¿Qué sucede mi ángel?_

_—No te preocupes, no es nada._

Darien la atrajo hacia sus brazos, podía leer fácilmente las señales de su cuerpo y sabía que ella estaba pasando un mal momento. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, entonces ella habló.

_—Tengo miedo de no volver a verte.—_le dijo apenas en un susurro.

_—¡Oh ángel!—_soltó su rostro y la abrazó fuertemente_—No hay nada de qué temer, yo volveré por ti, lo prometo, yo te buscaré y cuando lo haga me casaré contigo, tendremos una hermosa casa con una cerca blanca y muchos hijos corriendo por el jardín._

_—Darien, te amo tanto que me da miedo perderte para siempre._

_—Mi corazón sólo te pertenece a ti Serena, no podría vivir un día sin estar contigo a mi lado. Por favor mi ángel, no temas._

_—Oh Darien..._

En ese momento la había besado con ternura, con devoción. La amaba, más que a su propia vida, tal vez el tiempo con ella había sido poco, tal vez casi no sabía nada de quien era Serena, pero su corazón le decía que no hacía falta porque sentía que la conocía de hace tiempo. Sí, volvería en un mes a Tokio y le diría a su padre que se había enamorado y que iba a casarse. Cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a su ángel y formaría una familia con ella, no tenía duda de que no podría amar a nadie más. Pero cuando volvió a su casa fue recibido con otra noticia.

El padre de Minako, Artemis Aino, quien era gran amigo de la familia y socio de su padre en los negocios, le había pedido ayuda. Su única hija estaba embarazada y no quería decir quién era el padre de la criatura. Artemis buscó a Mamoru, el padre de Darien, para pedirle ayuda. No podía permitir que el honor de su hija fuera manchado de esa manera por lo que habló con Mamoru para que uno de sus hijos se casara con Minako. Mamoru conociendo a ambos muchachos, sabía que no podía contar con el irresponsable de Seiya así que le dijo a Darien que él tenía que asumir ese compromiso.

Darien se negó, se enfrentó a su padre como no lo había hecho nunca antes, le dijo que él amaba a otra mujer y que quería casarse con ella, pero Mamoru fue muy enérgico y no quiso escucharlo. Insistió en que la familia de Minako era como su propia familia y no podían darles la espalda así tan fácil, incluso le recordó que Artemis le había ayudado a entrar a la universidad que él deseaba y a obtener la pasantía en Cuba; además de todo lo que el hombre había hecho por la familia Chiba cuando por la imprudencia de Seiya habían estado a punto de caer en la ruina.

Entonces Darien pensó en huir de su casa y buscar a Serena, hacer una vida juntos y dejar todo atrás. Esa decisión era muy difícil para él, su familia era muy importante, los amaba, pero si no le quedaba otro remedio lo haría. Fue cuando Mamoru envió Megumi, madre de Darien, a hablar con su hijo. Su madre le suplicó que lo hiciera, que Artemis era su padrino y contaba con él, que si no lo hacía no sólo arruinaría la vida de Minako sino la de un pequeño ser que no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedía. Luego su madre trajo a Minako, ella estaba tan asustada y lloraba sin parar. Darien temió que la chica tomara una decisión fatal si él seguía oponiéndose, y eso era algo que él no podría soportar, no basaría su felicidad en el sufrimiento de otra persona y aunque ella no era su responsabilidad, su sentido del deber lo hizo tomar una muy difícil decisión... Lo más difícil de esa situación era renunciar a Serena, sabía que le sería imposible dejar de amarla.

Cuando tomó la decisión intentó hablar con Serena, miró el número en la pantalla varias veces pero no había tenido el valor. ¿Cómo decirle a su ángel que no podría cumplir su promesa? ¿Cómo soportar su voz llena de dolor y decepción a través de la línea telefónica? No, lo mejor sería que se alejara de ella sin decir nada. Borró el número de teléfono de Serena en un intento de borrarla a ella de su mente.

Se casó con Minako. Al principio del matrimonio ninguno de los dos hizo avance alguno hacia el otro, principalmente por el embarazo de Minako, aunque sí dormían en la misma cama. Luego de dar a luz a su hija Ceres, Minako intentó acercarse a Darien y él hacía esfuerzos para enamorarse de su esposa, pero el recuerdo de Serena lo llenaba todo al punto que en una ocasión, en que había intentado hacerle el amor una vez más, dijo el nombre de Serena mientras la besaba. Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia de Minako, tomó sus cosas y se mudó de habitación. Desde entonces el contacto entre ellos había sido mínimo, por no decir que ninguno y nunca habían logrado consumar su matrimonio.

El tiempo pasó y Darien se fue sumiendo en el dolor de estar separado de Serena, lo único que le mantenía a flote era Ceres, esa niña le había robado el corazón y era la razón por la cual no dejaba todo y se iba a buscarla a ella. Luego vino la tragedia, se enteraron de la muerte de Seiya y su padre le pidió que se encargara de todo. Para Mamoru Chiba la muerte de su hijo de esa forma había sido un duro golpe, ni qué hablar de Megumi. Casi al mismo tiempo de casarse Darien y Minako, Mamoru había corrido a Seiya de la casa familiar, harto de sus desórdenes y su irresponsabilidad. Habían pasado prácticamente dos años sin saber nada de él por lo que el golpe había sido muy duro.

Darien asumió la responsabilidad de atender los detalles de la muerte de Seiya y viajó a Italia para resolver todo. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que su hermano menor se había casado con una mujer llamada Serena Tsukino y que tenían una hija de nombre Serenity. No pudo obtener el cuerpo de Seiya ya que ya lo habían incinerado, de acuerdo a la voluntad de su propio hermano.

Tampoco estuvo presente en el juicio en dónde habían condenado a la esposa de Seiya por su homicidio. Lo único que le quedaba era buscar a su sobrina y pedir a la corte la custodia de ella, no permitiría que la niña pasara por esa situación y menos que quedara en manos de una asesina. El juez accedió a darle la custodia temporal de Serenity, pero antes de irse a Tokio con la niña quería ver el rostro de quien le había quitado para siempre a su hermano.

Cuando reconoció a la mujer que tenía frente suyo y que era responsable del asesinato, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Fueron tantas las veces que había soñado con el momento de volver a verla, de besarla y volver a tocar su cálida piel. Pero Serena Tsukino, la asesina de Seiya, era la misma mujer que tanto había amado, su Serena, su ángel. Nunca imaginó que fueran la misma persona.

Había sido un duro golpe para él encontrarla sentada en ese lugar, quería pensar que no era real la imagen que veía. Pero ahí estaba ella, gritándole cínicamente que era inocente.

_—¿Justo? ¿te atreves a hablar de justicia? —_le había preguntado furioso_— ¿Cómo puedes estar ahí sentada, fingiendo ser la inocencia en persona cuando eres la asesina de mi hermano? Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para venir aquí a hablar contigo a pesar de todo, que supieras que tu hija está bien, pero no soporto más tu cinismo y tu fingida inocencia._

_—Pero es que ahí está, yo no he sido. No… no fui yo…_

_—¡Eres despreciable! ¿Tienes idea de cuáles han sido las consecuencias de tus actos, para mi familia? Mi madre está al borde de la histeria por haber perdido a su hijo menor, mi padre bebe todos los días, culpándose por haber hecho que Seiya se fuera de la casa hace tiempo y llegara a conocerte. Mi familia ha sido arruinada y todo por tu culpa, por tu traición._

_—¿Traición?—_le dijo Serena repitiendo sus palabras_—¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de traición cuando tú fuiste el primero que me traicionó? Eres un hipócrita Darien Chiba, ¿o es que ya olvidaste que me abandonaste? ¿Qué me dejaste esperándote con la promesa de volver y casarte conmigo? Y muy posiblemente mientras estabas conmigo estabas comprometido con tu mujer._

_—No trates de escabullirte de la cuestión. La pura verdad es que Seiya se cansó de todos tus desprecios, por eso buscó consuelo en los brazos de otra mujer, él quería divorciarse de ti hace tiempo pero tú lo manipulaste con tu hija. Luego aceptaste pensando que sacarías una gran tajada de su fortuna pero olvidaste el acuerdo pre-nupcial que firmaste. Eso cambió tus planes y entonces urdiste el plan para matarlo._

_—Eso es mentira, las cosas no sucedieron así. Yo soy…_

_—¡Culpable! Fingiste que ibas de viaje y luego volviste a la casa para asesinarlo._

_—Te equivocas, yo no lo hice, cuando llegué él ya estaba muerto._

_—No mientas más Serena, tus huellas estaban en el arma, ninguna puerta de la casa fue forzada, nadie más tenía acceso; sólo tú pudiste hacerlo...Espero que ahora comprendas que no te tengo ninguna simpatía ni mucho menos compasión. Mi familia lo es todo para mí, y tú los has destrozado. No solo acabaste con la vida de mi hermano, sino que con la de toda la familia._

_—Debes escucharme, estás equivocado. Yo no he hecho nada de lo que deba arrepentirme. Soy completamente inocente…_

_—¡Claro, como todos los que están aquí!_

_—No, yo…_

_—¡Tú mataste a mi hermano!_

_—¡Te juro que soy completamente inocente! Por favor Darien, tú me conoces... por lo que más quieras créeme._

Sus ojos lo habían mirado de forma suplicante, y había extendido su mano para tratar de tomar la suya; pero Darien había rehuido de su contacto. ¿Cómo podía creerle lo que decía? El fiscal le había relatado los hechos, las evidencias la acusaban, sus manos y su ropa estaban manchadas con la sangre de Seiya cuando la encontraron. No. Él no podía creerle. Aquella mujer no era ya la dulce chica de la cual él se había enamorado, la mujer que tenía frente a él era fría y calculadora, capaz de cometer el más horrible de los crímenes. A partir de ese día no volvería a creer en el amor de ninguna mujer y se dedicó a criar a Rini y a Ceres, y de vez en cuando se liberaba con alguna aventura ocasional.

Una de ellas era Makoto, su secretaria. Aunque en realidad Darien se sentía avergonzado con ella, no había querido lastimarla de esa forma, pensó que ambos estaban en la misma sintonía, pero sin querer le destrozó el corazón como Serena hizo con él hace tiempo.

—¡Maldita seas Serena Tsukino!—dijo tirando el vaso de whisky contra el piso.—Te has encargado de arruinarme la vida.. ¡Ojalá te pudras en la cárcel, para nunca volverte a ver!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Llegando de Boston Serena se instaló en la casa de los Chiba a tiempo completo. Minako le preparó una habitación en la parte de arriba, contigua a la habitación que ocupaban Ceres y Rini, así si las niñas necesitaban de algo ella estaría cerca; además que sentía que tenía que vigilar de cerca a esa mujer si no quería que el pequeño hilo que sujetaba su matrimonio terminara por romperse.

Minako sabía muy bien que Darien tenía aventuras, no era tonta, un hombre como él no le resultaba indiferente a las mujeres y siendo que ellos no mantenían relaciones sexuales, suponía que Darien buscaba el desahogo en algún lugar. Pero con Selene era diferente, ella se mostraba fría y distante con Darien, no se le insinuaba como la mayoría de mujeres que ella conocía, y esto podría hacer que el interés de su esposo por ella creciera más de lo que Minako estaba dispuesta a permitir. Por eso se había mostrado tranquila con ella cuando regresó, a los amigos había que tenerlos cerca y a los enemigos aún más cerca.

Un par de semanas después del viaje, ya Serena estaba completamente familiarizada con todas las actividades de las niñas, sus horarios y por supuesto sus gustos. Los momentos que más disfrutaba era cuando podía llevarlas al parque a solas, pues podía estar con ellas tranquilamente y disfrutar de su hija, ser cariñosa con ella sin levantar sospechas e irse ganando el cariño de la pequeña. Esta fase era sumamente importante, de eso dependía que se pudiera ir de allí con Rini; si la niña le tenía confianza y cariño se iría con ella con cierta tranquilidad; luego le podría explicar que era su madre.

Estaban en el parque columpiándose cuando recibió la llamada de Rei.

—¿Qué tal va todo por ahí?

—Muy bien, aquí estoy con las niñas en el parque. Oh Rei, soy tan feliz.

—Lo imagino amiga. Serena, te llamaba para comentarte algo.

—Cambiaste a un tono serio que me inquieta Rei.

—No es algo para preocuparse pero sí es serio.

—Dime de una vez qué sucede.

—El juez rechazó tu solicitud de custodia.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Aún no te han desligado por completo del caso de Seiya y bajo esa situación no pueden entregarte la custodia de la niña.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos?

—No te preocupes, yo volveré a presentar la solicitud, además estoy trabajando con el detective Jadeite Rossi, es el nuevo encargado de tu caso. Creo que estamos bastante cerca de dar con algo grande.

—Rei, ¿él lo sabe?

—¿Él?—Rei hizo una pausa—Oh, te refieres a Darien, no él no sabe nada, no sabe que estás libre y mucho menos que estás en Tokio.

—¿Y lo de la custodia?

—Eso me imagino que se lo habrán informado a su abogada, Ami Mizuno.

—¿Tu amiga?

—Así es, pero no te preocupes Serena, todo saldrá bien. Cuando logremos esclarecer bien tu situación podremos obtener la custodia de Serenity y Darien no podrá hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Gracias Rei.

—De nada amiga, ahora te dejo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Que sigas disfrutando tu día con Rini.

—Lo haré, gracias. Y por favor mantenme informada.

—Dalo por hecho.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minako estaba sentada leyendo una revista de moda, tomando el sol en la piscina, mientras Serena y las niñas estaban arriba leyendo un cuento para dormir la siesta. El teléfono de la casa sonó y el ama de llaves lo contestó, pasándolo de inmediato a Minako.

—Señora, es para usted.

—Gracias Akane.—dijo tomando el teléfono—Diga.

—¡Me siento terriblemente solo, triste y abandonado!

—Así como me dejas tú cada vez que sales de viaje.—respondió Minako emocionada reconociendo la voz.

—Mi pequeña princesita, te extraño tanto.

—Y yo a ti papá, ¿cuándo regresaste?

—Apenas ayer.

—¿Y cómo te fue en París?

—Muy bien pero ya extrañaba a mi familia.

Artemis Aino era un hombre de negocios muy exitoso. Tenía negocios en todas las ramas, desde venta de autos hasta su última incursión en la venta de cosméticos al comprar una compañía situada en París, Francia. Sus múltiples negocios hacían que viajara por todo el mundo constantemente, lo que le quitaba tiempo para estar pendiente de su hija y su nieta; pero lo tranquilizaba saber que había logrado casar a Minako con un excelente partido, además de que era un chico que él quería casi como a un hijo.

—¿Cuándo podremos verte?

—Justamente por eso te llamo, estaré en Tokio este fin de semana y quería que tú y Ceres se quedaran conmigo en la casa esos días, luego tengo que viajar nuevamente a París.

—Claro que iremos papá, ya mismo le digo a Selene que prepare todo para salir mañana en la mañana.

—¿Quién es Selene?

—Es la niñera de Ceres y Rini.

—Así que Darien por fin contrató a la niñera que querías.

—Bueno, ella no es exactamente lo que yo quería pero por lo menos ya es una ayuda.

—Bueno, pues la puedes traer si quieres, así también viene Rini.

—Es mejor que no, prefiero que este viaje sea de la familia Aino solamente.

—Como gustes princesa, te espero mañana.

—Hasta pronto papá.

Había colgado la llamada cuando Darien volvía del trabajo. Ni siquiera se detuvo a saludarla, se dirigió hacia su habitación. En las escaleras se encontró con Serena que bajaba a la cocina por un vaso con agua. La situación con Darien era distante y áspera desde que habían regresado de Boston, él guardaba la distancia con ella.

—Buenas tardes señor Chiba.

—Buenas tardes Selene, ¿las niñas están en su cuarto?

—Sí señor, están durmiendo.

Darien continuó su camino y Serena lo observaba mientras seguía. Por un momento pensó en hablar con él de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, explicarle los motivos de su rechazo, pero desistió de eso. Darien no merecía ni tan siquiera una explicación y era mejor que él guardara esa distancia con ella, no sabría si podría resistirse esta vez a la tentación de sus besos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tal como lo había planeado, Minako salía esa mañana muy temprano con Ceres para ir a ver a su padre. Ese fin de semana lo pasaría con Artemis al que hace un mes que no veía y no quería preocuparse por nada de lo que sucedería en su casa, si es que sucedía algo. Confiaba en que la presencia de Rini impidiera cualquier acercamiento entre Selene y Darien, aunque por lo que veía en los últimos días, ambos guardaban distancia.

También Minako luchaba contra lo que estaba sintiendo por Selene. Los ratos que compartían ella lograba ver que la pelinegra era una mujer noble y de buenos sentimientos, muy distinta a las mujeres que se le acercaban a Darien normalmente. Eso la tranquilizaba, pero también la confundía, sentía que podía llegar a tener una gran amistad con ella de ser otras las circunstancias, había algo que la unía de alguna forma a Selene, algo que le decía que ellas tenían una especie de conexión.

—En la agenda quedan los números de la casa de mi padre por si se necesita algo.

—Vaya tranquila señora, yo vigilaré que todo esté en orden.

—Gracias Selene, por demás está decirte que quedas a cargo de la casa, ya Akane lo sabe. Confío en ti.

—Gracias señora Minako.

—Por cierto, te encargo que le avises a Darien que estaré fuera, ayer por la noche no pude hablar con él y hoy salió muy temprano.

—Así lo haré.

Minako agradeció y se fue con Ceres a ver a su padre. Serena tuvo tiempo de compartir con Rini a solas, sin tener que cuidar de la otra niña, que aunque eso no le molestaba, eran pocos lo momentos que podía estar así con ella. Estaban sentadas frente al espejo de su cuarto, Serena tenía a Rini en sus regazos mientras ella le peinaba sus rosados rizos.

—¿Así se siente Selene?

—¿Qué cosa pequeña?

—Tener una madre.

Serena enmudeció. Era tan difícil para ella ver la tristeza de su hija cada vez que pensaba en su madre, que eso le partía por completo el corazón y tenía que esforzarse para no decirle la verdad.

—¿Con Minako no haces estas cosas?

—No, a mamá Minako, digo a Mina, no le gusta hacer esto conmigo. Antes la que me peinaba era la señora Akane.

—Rini, ¿Minako te ha maltratado?

—Eso no, ella no me trata mal pero tampoco me trata con el mismo cariño que a Ceres. Yo sé que ella no es mi madre, pero es la única mamá que he conocido, me gustaría que me quisiera aunque sea un poquito.

—Ella te quiere, sólo que no sabe cómo demostrarlo.

—¿Sabes algo Selene? Ya casi no me duele eso, porque ahora te tengo a ti y tú eres como mi mamá.

—¡Oh Rini!

Serena abrazó a la niña llorando, saber que su hija ya la estaba sintiendo como su madre le conmovía completamente. El día pasó rápido. Rini insistió en preparar unas galletas de chocolate para que cuando Darien regresara del trabajo lo recibieran con eso, así que pasaron la tarde en la cocina y entre risas y juegos, hornearon galletas, tomaron leche y disfrutaron. Al dar las seis de la tarde, ambas esperaban a que Darien apareciera, pero las horas empezaron a pasar hasta que Rini quedó dormida en la sala esperando que llegara.

Serena la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, le cambió la ropa y la metió a la cama, depositando un beso sobre su frente. Rini se removió y abrió los ojos.

—¿Papá no ha venido?

—No pequeña, seguro tuvo una urgencia en el hospital que no pudo avisarnos.

—Me despiertas cuando llegue, así le doy las galletas.

—Está bien, ahora descansa.

—Te quiero mucho Selene.—dijo estirándose para darle un beso.

—Y yo a ti.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, tomó un baño y se acostó, pero no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en dónde estaría Darien. ¿Estaría con alguna mujer? Si había intentado seducirla a ella era muy probable que tuviera otras aventuras. No sabía por qué pero la sola idea de que estuviera en los brazos de otra mujer la hacía rabiar.

—Deja ya de pensar en él Serena, estás aquí solo por Rini, sólo por ella.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Serena cerró los ojos, haciéndose que dormía. Le llegó el fuerte olor a whisky cuando sintió la respiración de Darien sobre ella y su mano acariciando su mejilla.

—Aún dormida eres tan hermosa... ¿por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente?

Se movió nerviosa en la cama y Darien apartó su mano pensando en que tal vez la despertara; pero ella suspiró haciéndole creer que aún seguía dormida, por lo que se atrevió a acercar su mano otra vez pero ahora tocaba sus labios con su pulgar.

—Si tuviera la oportunidad de besarte de nuevo... si mi corazón no estuviera tan herido... pero no tengo nada que ofrecerte... ella se lo llevó todo de mí.—guardó silencio un rato—Tal vez tú podrías curar mi corazón pero... no quiero volver a sufrir otra decepción.

Retiró su mano y se alejó lentamente, cerrando la puerta salió de la habitación. Serena se levantó y observaba la puerta inquieta, no sabía como debía interpretar eso. Pasó su mano por dónde había estado la de Darien hace un momento y sintió el escalofrío recorrerla por completo.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con una gran resaca. Había estado bebiendo toda la noche en un bar cercano a su casa, pero ni aún así había logrado sacar de su mente la imagen de Selene. Se estaba volviendo loco por ella, ya ni siquiera se acercaba a las mujeres que prácticamente le rogaban que las volteara a mirar y tenía tres semanas sin sexo. Se levantó de la cama y luego de cambiarse y lavarse la cara, bajó al comedor.

—Buen día papá.

—Hola princesa, ¿qué tal estás?

—Muy bien, anoche te esperamos hasta tarde para darte las galletas de chocolate que te preparamos.

—¿Me esperaron? ¿Ceres y tú?

—No papá, Selene y yo, ella me ayudó a prepararlas.

En ese momento entraba Serena de la cocina y él la miró tiernamente, por primera vez desde el viaje.

—¿Quiere café señor Chiba? Lo acabo de preparar.

—Sí por favor.

Serena le sirvió el café en completo silencio, sin atreverse a levantar la cara para mirarlo.

—La señora Minako y Ceres estarán el fin de semana fuera, se fueron a visitar al señor Artemis que llegó de París el jueves.

Darien se quedó como pensativo un momento y luego se levantó rápidamente de la mesa. Serena y Rini se miraron extrañadas pero no le preguntaron nada. Luego de unos minutos Darien salió del despacho muy sonriente.

—Alisten sus maletas porque vamos para la playa.

—¿De verdad papi?—preguntó Rini muy emocionada.

—Claro, acabo de hacer las reservaciones y salimos en un momento.

Rini subió corriendo a su habitación para prepararlo todo. Serena se quedó recogiendo los platos del desayuno cuando Darien le habló.

—¿Qué haces aquí Selene? Si no te apuras perderemos el vuelo.

—¿Yo también iré?

—Por supuesto que sí, sino quién cuidará de Rini.

En realidad sus razones para llevarla eran otras, pero no quería mostrarse débil ante ella y mucho menos interesado. Ella recibió con amargura sus palabras, pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar y mostrarle que le afectaba. Subió con calma las escaleras y fue a preparar una pequeña maleta mientras escribía un mensaje a Rei. Terminaba de empacar algunas ropas, tratando de decidir si llevaba traje de baño o no, luego decidió guardar uno color negro de una sola pieza, así evitaría mostrar demasiado. Cuando ya tenía casi todo listo recibió la respuesta de Rei diciéndole que no había de qué preocuparse, desde el viaje a Boston había indicado que por su trabajo ella debería viajar con cierta regularidad, así que tenía el permiso.

Darien por su parte ya tenía todo listo y la esperaba abajo junto con Rini que estaba muy ansiosa, tenían mucho tiempo de no ir a la playa y ya quería estar frente al mar. Al poco rato Serena bajó, se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba puesto un vestido veranero, sencillo pero le resaltaba las facciones a la perfección. Abrió la puerta trasera para sentarse con Rini cuando Darien la llamó.

—Siéntate adelante conmigo.—dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto—Yo no muerdo.

Él le guiñó el ojo poniéndola bastante nerviosa, pero queriendo hacerse la fuerte cerró la puerta de atrás y se sentó junto a él. Después de abrocharse el cinturón, Darien puso en marcha el auto.

Duraron media hora en llegar al aeropuerto de Haneda, desde donde tomaron un avión a Naha (Okinawa), para luego tomar el ferry hacia la isla de Zamami. Darien observaba a Selene mientras su negro y ensortijado cabello volaba libremente con la brisa marina y el vestido que llevaba se le pegaba al cuerpo mostrando las deliciosas curvas que él tuvo la oportunidad de tocar tan sólo una vez. Ella sintiendo la fuerte mirada volteó a mirarlo, pero Darien miró hacia otro lado, disimulando que la veía. Luego de cincuenta minutos tortuosos de observarla de lejos, llegaron a la isla de Zamami donde tomaron un taxi para recorrer cada una de sus playas, quedándose en la playa de Ama y Furuzamami.

Tantos años que había vivido en Japón y Serena nunca había visitado esas playas. Estaba maravillada, la playa tenía el agua más cristalina que había visto y con arrecifes coralinos y peces increíbles a sólo dos metros de la orilla. Darien hacía una especie de techo con las ramas de unos cocoteros que cortó, así podían colocar sus cosas y protegerse del cálido sol. Rini se quitó la ropa apenas llegó al lugar, quedándose en su bañador, y luego corrió hasta la orilla de la playa.

—Rini espera.—gritó Serena mientras se quitaba el vestido, dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo cubierto únicamente por el bañador negro. Darien la miraba embobado, mientras ella le daba alcance a la niña y jugaba con ella a la orilla de la playa.

—Es muy hermosa su familia.—Darien volteó a mirar al anciano que se le había acercado, regresándolo a la realidad con sus palabras—Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor, no pude resistirlo al ver cómo observaba hacia ellas.

—No se preocupe.—dijo Darien al hombre y luego le tendió la mano—Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, es un gusto.

—El gusto es mío señor Chiba, mi nombre es Kamoi. Se ven muy felices.—dijo nuevamente señalando a Serena y Rini.

—Sí, en verdad lucen bellas juntas, aunque debo aclararle que la pequeña es mi sobrina y la mujer que juega con ella es su niñera.

—Oh... yo pensé que... discúlpeme.

—No tiene que avergonzarse, hasta yo creería que son madre e hija al verlas así.

Guardaron silencio un rato, observándolas jugar en el agua, correteando las olas.

—¿Ya le dijo lo que siente por ella?

—¿Qué dice?

—Se nota que ella es más que la niñera de su sobrina para usted, debería de decirle lo que siente.

—No es tan fácil.

—Sabe Darien, todos tenemos algunos demonios que exorcizar; lo importante es que no dejemos que esos demonios nos impidan entregarnos a la felicidad.

—Tal vez tenga razón señor Kamoi, pero tomar esa decisión cuesta. Es como estar frente al trampolín de una piscina, sabemos que hay agua abajo para suavizar la caída, pero aún así tenemos miedo de lanzarnos.

—Lo entiendo Darien, pero piense, ¿cuánto tiempo habrá perdido cuando por fin se decida a hacerlo?

Sus palabras lo impactaron. Miró nuevamente hacia Selene y ella le sonrió, era una sonrisa sincera y cálida, una sonrisa que le decía que ella era el agua que suavizaría su caída. Se volteó para agradecer el consejo, pero Kamoi ya no estaba allí. Se había ido igual a como llegó.

Al finalizar la tarde tomaron nuevamente el ferry hacia Naha, llegando prácticamente de noche. Todos estaban cansados por la hermosa tarde que disfrutaron en el mar, así que Darien se dirigió hacia un pequeño motel en el pueblo donde pagó por dos habitaciones contiguas. Serena y él tomaron las llaves de sus cuartos, Darien cargaba a Rini en sus brazos que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, así que ella tuvo que abrir y permitirle la entrada para que dejara a la niña en una de las camas que había en el cuarto. Antes de salir de la habitación se volteó y le dijo.

—Selene, quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí con nosotros.

—Es mi responsabilidad señor Chiba, sólo hago mi trabajo.

—Si por supuesto. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Serena cerró la puerta. Darien había tratado de hablar con ella, de seguir el consejo del señor Kamoi, pero Selene había dejado muy en claro que ellos sólo eran su trabajo y con eso sus esperanzas se habían ido a la basura. El pelinegro se quedó observando un rato la puerta cerrada antes de retirarse a su habitación.

—Tal vez sea mejor así.—se dijo a sí mismo.

Del otro lado Serena estaba recostada a la puerta, una lágrima traicionera corriendo por su mejilla.

—Es mejor así Darien; es mejor así.

* * *

Luego de ver el súper estreno de Sailor Moon Crystal no podía hacer otra cosa que subir este capítulo esperando que tenga ganas de leerlo después de todo :D

A los que tienen cuenta ya respondí sus reviews por PM y a los que no, paso a responderles aquí:

**ma-usa,** tienes una gran imaginación amiga, será que le atinaste?

**merianluna** ya ves que no sucedió nada, pobre Darien esta vez no tuvo suerte.

**flor lucero**, gracias por seguirme siempre y ya ves, no se le hizo a Darien.

**norma,** lo siento pero no pasó nada.

Bueno los dejo para que descansen y sueñen con el próximo capítulo de SM Crystal y también de Todo por amor. Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en FB como Yeni Reid W para que estén al tanto de los avances de la historia.

Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Confesiones

_**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son originales de la mangana Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_"Si nuestro destino es estar juntos lo estaremos, y si no lo es... haremos lo imposible por cambiarlo."_**

* * *

Despertó por la mañana con bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos. Después de salir del cuarto de Selene, había salido a caminar por la zona y se metió en un pequeño y oscuro bar a tomarse algunos tragos. Terminó llegando borracho a la habitación, casi a las cinco de la madrugada, por lo que obviamente no había podido dormir mucho. Esperaba que Rini deseara irse a la casa temprano para no tener que estar cerca de Selene, se sentía incapaz de compartir con ella luego de todo el rechazo que ella sentía por él y conociendo los sentimientos que ya se consolidaban en su corazón por ella. Estaba sentado sobre la cama, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por la borrachera, cuando de pronto su puerta se abrió.

—¡Papá, papá, papá!

—Rini, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?

—Son casi las diez papá, y Selene y yo queremos ir a conocer el pueblo.

—Vayan ustedes solas Rini, no quiero salir.

—Vamos papá.

—Rini, no molestes a tu padre, si no quiere ir iremos nosotras.

Cuando escuchó su voz sintió su corazón acelerarse dentro de su pecho. Hasta el momento él no se había percatado de la presencia de la pelinegra, y al escucharla levantó la vista para mirarla. Sus ojos se encontraron y por un pequeño momento creyó ver en ellos un brillo especial, un brillo que le decía que ella quería estar con él.

—Está bien princesa, iremos a pasear, sólo dame un momento para tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa.

—¡Viva!

Salieron del cuarto y se sentaron en la pequeña sala de recepción del lugar, mientras Darien tomaba la ducha. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando él las alcanzó y salieron a ese dichoso paseo. Rini se colocó en medio de ellos y entrelazó sus manitas con las de ellos. Pasaron frente a un espejo y Serena pudo ver cómo lucían así, juntos, como una familia. Le fue muy difícil contenerse pero a pesar de la emoción que la embargó logró parecer tranquila. Así tomados de la mano pasearon por el pueblo, recibiendo muchas sonrisas de las personas que los miraban pasar.

Darien estaba tan feliz que poco se percató del tiempo que había pasado. Encontraron un sencillo restaurante donde comer y luego regresaron por sus maletas para salir hacia el aeropuerto y volver a casa. Al regresar aún Minako seguía en casa de Artemis, la señora Akane les dijo que ella volvería al día siguiente, así que Darien pensó que aún tenía un tiempo más para estar cerca de Selene sin la vigilancia de su esposa. Pero Serena no quería arriesgarse más y apenas acostó a Rini en su cama, se encerró en su habitación, bajo llave.

—Señora Akane, ¿ha visto a Selene?—preguntó Darien encontrando a la mujer a la salida de su despacho.

—Ya se fue a dormir, aprovechando que la niña se acostó temprano.

—Gracias.

Darien volvió a su despacho y allí se encerró, algo en su interior le decía que eso era una forma de evadirlo y eso le dolió en sobremanera. Se sirvió un trago de whisky y contempló la oscuridad que se cernía a través de su ventana. Con cada sorbo de su trago se convencía más de una cosa.

—Si eso es lo que deseas así será... Me alejará de ti Selene, no sé como pero me alejaré de ti.—Darien suspiró y sacó las fotos de Serena—Tal vez esto del amor no sea para mí.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los días fueron pasando, haciéndose meses, y cada vez más Serena iba ganando el cariño de su hija. Rini no hacía otra cosa que buscarla para todo, quería siempre estar con ella, le gustaba mostrarle los dibujos que hacía en donde siempre estaba ella. Para Serena eso significaba todo, necesitaba tener la confianza de la pequeña para que cuando llegara el momento de decirle quien era y llevársela de allí, todo fuera más fácil.

Por increíble que le pareciera había logrado hacer una amistad con Minako, quien resultó ser muy diferente a lo que ella creía. Al principio le había hecho la vida de cuadritos, poniéndola a hacer labores que no le correspondían con tal de humillarla, pero al ver la forma en como Serena respondía a sus provocaciones poco a poco Minako fue bajando la guardia y empezó a verla de manera distinta, de ahí a volverse buenas amigas fue bastante sencillo. La rubia le contó cómo habían sucedido las cosas entre ella y Darien, le habló de la amistad que tenían sus padres y que él prácticamente la había rescatado de su vergüenza, asumiendo una responsabilidad que no le correspondía. Serena la escuchaba sin dejar de pensar en su propia pena, que mientras ella era rescatada por Darien, Serena en cambio fue arrojada de su casa.

—Entre Darien y yo nunca ha habido amor, así como tampoco hemos llevado una vida marital, nunca consumamos nuestra unión. Al inicio de nuestro matrimonio lo intentamos, ya sabes, el llevarnos bien, ya que estábamos en esto juntos podíamos hacerlo más soportable, pero él nunca pudo llegar a amarme.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te enamoraste de él?

—Para ser honesta, no. Digo, Darien es un gran hombre y ha sido un gran padre para Ceres y también para Rini, pero no podía amarlo porque mi corazón ya estaba ocupado.

—¿Por el padre de Ceres?

—Sí, por él, aunque a decir verdad él nunca me amó, sólo jugó conmigo.

—¿Quién era él?

—Él era... un joven rebelde y problemático, casi como yo. Lo conocía desde niña y siempre me había gustado, pero él era un par de años mayor que yo y no me miraba. Cuando comencé a crecer y desarrollar mis encantos femeninos por fin reparó en mí. Me fue envolviendo con sus palabras, dijo que me amaba, incluso llegó a decir que se casaría conmigo. Por eso me entregué a él, sin reservas, en cuerpo y alma.

Serena escuchaba el relato de Minako y podía contemplarse en esa misma historia, así le había pasado a ella con Darien.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó?

—Pasó lo inevitable cuando se es joven e irresponsable, quedé embarazada. Para cuando me di cuenta él ya no estaba en su casa. Luego mi padre encontró la prueba de embarazo en mi gaveta.

—¿Le dijiste quién era el padre?

—No podía hacerlo, le dije que era de un turista inglés que se había ido ya a su país y que no volvería a verlo, mi padre se volvió loco. Fue allí cuando buscó al padre de Darien para pedirle que me casara con uno de sus hijos. Cuando lo supe mi corazón dio un vuelco, esperaba ansiosa que el señor Mamoru dijera con quién me casaría, entonces supe que habían obligado a Darien a hacerlo.

—¿Cómo pudieron obligarlo?

—Mi padre es su padrino y Darien se sintió comprometido con él ya que lo había ayudado con sus estudios y a conseguir una pasantía en Cuba, además de que eramos amigos de la familia desde hace muchos años.

—¿Y el padre de Ceres nunca lo supo?

—No tuve tiempo de decírselo. Para el momento en que mi boda con Darien se planeó, él ya no vivía con sus padres en Tokio, su padre lo había corrido. Entonces su hermano tuvo que tomar la responsabilidad que le correspondía.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—Así es Selene, Ceres es hija del hermano de mi esposo, de Seiya.

—¿Darien lo sabe?

—No, nunca me he atrevido a decírselo, ni a nadie de la familia Chiba y mucho menos a mi padre. ¿Cómo decirles que ha estado criando a la hija de su hermano? Bueno a otra hija.

—Por supuesto.—dijo Serena, pensando para sí misma en la ironía de la situación—¿Y Seiya? ¿Él lo supo en algún momento?

—Como te dije, Seiya había agotado la paciencia de Mamoru, y lo había corrido de la casa. Cuando se anunció mi boda con Darien, Seiya fue a verme la noche antes del matrimonio; me preguntó por qué lo había traicionado aceptando casarme con su hermano. Le dije que estaba embarazada y él creyó que era de Darien, no pude sacarlo de su error; se fue y no supimos más de él hasta que esa mujer lo asesinó. Por favor Selene, no le digas nada de esto a Darien.

—Algún día deberás decírselo.

—Lo sé, pero me da miedo, no por mí sino por Ceres, ella ama a Darien como si fuera su padre.

—Y estoy segura de que él también siente el mismo afecto por ella, por eso no creo que se desquite con la niña.

—Sé que debo hacerlo, sólo estoy esperando el momento adecuado.

—Minako, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—la rubia asintió—Si Darien y tú no se aman ¿por qué siguen juntos?

—Al menos de mi parte lo hice por comodidad y también por Ceres, no me atrevía a alejarla de su padre y de su hermana. Creo que Darien lo hace para alejar a cualquier mujer de él, porque no ha podido olvidar a la mujer que tanto amó, a Serena.

—¿Qué sabes de ella?

—Lo que supieron todos, él se enamoró de ella cuando estuvo en Cuba y renunció a su amor por ayudarme a mí. Después Darien me había confesado que ella era la misma mujer que mató a Seiya. Cuando eso sucedió Darien cambió radicalmente, pasaba más tiempo fuera de la casa y comenzó a tomar demasiado, hubo un momento en que creímos que lo perdería todo. Un día cuando regresó tomado Ceres y Rini lo recibieron, se abrazaron a sus piernas llorando... Nunca más volvimos a verlo tomado.

—¿Crees que aún la ame?

—Yo pienso que sí, aunque si se lo preguntas lo negará, pero él no ha podido superar ese amor, así que si piensas conquistarlo déjame decirte que tendrá una muy difícil tarea, Darien no puede amar a nadie, él sólo usa a las mujeres para el sexo.

—Yo no estaba pensando en eso.—respondió Serena ruborizada—Él es tu esposo y yo respeto eso.

—Sabes una cosa Selene, me gustaría que lo hicieras. Darien se merece ser feliz y creo que aunque difícil tú lo puedes lograr. En el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerte he podido notar que eres una gran mujer, de sentimientos nobles. Yo he decidido separarme de él e irme de aquí con mi hija.

—Pero eso le destrozaría el corazón.

—Tal vez, pero aquí estarás tú y también Rini, estoy segura que podrán hacer algo al respecto.

Minako se levantó dejando a Serena sola, pensando en sus palabras. ¿Podría rehacer su vida con el hombre que amaba? ¿Qué haría Darien si supiera la verdad, toda la verdad acerca de ella?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se acercaba el día en que Serena debía presentarse a su primera firma a la corte y pensando en eso Rei fue a la policía para conocer el estado de la investigación, preocupada por la seguridad de su amiga, aún más luego de la llamada de la que le contó Serena. Cuando llegó la recibió un detective que no conocía, aparentemente era nuevo en el caso. El hombre era alto, rubio, de ojos verdes, labios gruesos y carnosos, una delicia a la vista. Por un momento Rei se sintió nerviosa, cosa que notó el hombre.

—Buenos días señorita Hino, ¿en qué le puedo servir?

—Buenos días, ¿qué pasó con el detective Lorenzi que estaba a cargo del caso de Seiya Chiba?

—El detective Lorenzi fue ascendido hace poco, ahora yo estoy a cargo de los casos que tenía él. Pero dígame, ¿qué es lo que necesita?

—Verá, detective…

—Jadeite, Jadeite Rossi.

—Muy bien detective Rossi, me imagino que estará muy bien informado del caso así que iré al grano. Mi clienta, la señora Chiba, debe presentarse a firmar en la corte la próxima semana y como entenderá me preocupa su seguridad. Hace un tiempo recibió una llamada sospechosa y no quisiera verla expuesta.

—Entiendo su preocupación señorita Hino y le aseguro que le daremos escolta de ser necesario. Aprovecho el momento para informarle que hemos tenido un avance en el caso. La semana pasada capturamos a uno de los líderes de la banda Blackmoon, que figuraba como el contacto del ahora occiso con la mafia Siciliana, su nombre es Rubeus Metalia. Aún no ha cantado, pero si logramos hacer que hable es probable que su clienta sea completamente desvinculada al caso.

—Eso es una excelente noticia.

—Me lo imagino. ¿Necesita algo más?

—No detective Rossi, eso es todo. Le agradecería que me mantuviera informada de los avances del caso.

—De acuerdo.

Rei se levanta y extiende la mano hacia el detective, quien la toma, acariciando con su pulgar de forma sugerente la mano de la chica.

—Ha sido un placer.—le dice Rei retirando rápidamente la mano.

—El placer ha sido todo mío señorita Hino.

Rei salió rápidamente de allí, el rubio la ponía muy nerviosa. El breve contacto de su mano fue suficiente para hacerla sentir cosas que hace tiempo se había negado a sí misma, desde que Kaido decidió casarse con otra mujer. Esa fue la razón por la que había dejado Tokio, y era algo que no olvidaba; no permitiría que nadie volviera a jugar de esa forma tan cruel con su corazón.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Serena recibió de gran agrado las noticias de Rei. Saber que pronto sería en verdad libre era un gran alivio para ella, ya que por fin demostraría su inocencia ante todos y podría tener la posibilidad de obtener la custodia de su hija, de que Rini fuera suya legalmente, sin necesidad de secuestrarla y volver a estar metida en un lío legal. Pero aún había un tema por resolver y era pedirle permiso a Darien y Minako para ir a Italia sin decirle de qué se trataba su viaje.

Decidió que lo mejor era hablar con ambos por separado, si tenía el apoyo de Minako para esto era probable que Darien no se opusiera, además no era que el pelinegro le pusiera mucha atención que digamos, desde su paseo en la playa ella se había dedicado a poner una barrera entre ellos, frenando cada uno de los avances que el pelinegro le hacía. Luego del tiempo no volvió a hacer ningún avance con ella, en cambio se podría decir que buscaba la forma de permanecer lejos de ella, incluso Rini ya comenzaba a notar la distancia de Darien.

Esa misma tarde habló con su ahora amiga Minako y le comentó que tenía un problema familiar y que era necesario viajar a Italia durante algunos días, que no era una cosa urgente pero que su presencia era requerida. Minako no presentó objeción y le dijo que gustosa cuidaría a Rini por ella, su actitud hacia la niña había cambiado radicalmente cuando Serena le hizo ver que sólo era una victima más de toda la situación.

—Iré a hablar con Darien al hospital.

—Si quieres puedes tomar mi auto prestado.

—No es necesario.

—Insisto.

—Gracias.

Tomó entonces el auto de Minako y se fue al Hospital Milenio para explicarle la situación a Darien, esperando comprensión de su parte. Al llegar fue recibida por Mimet, la misma chica que la había recibido la primera vez que estuvo allí. Mimet le indicó nuevamente cómo llegar al consultorio de Darien y Serena se dirigió allí. Le extrañó no ver a la hermosa castaña que vio salir de su consultorio en esa ocasión, en su lugar estaba una mujer algo odiosa de cabello rojo. Preguntó por él y ella le pidió esperar mientras avisaba.

—Doctor Chiba, lo busca la señorita Selene Camilleri.

—Déjala pasar Beryl, gracias.

—Puede pasar señorita Camilleri.—dijo la mujer con un tono frío.

—Gracias.

Era la primera vez que Serena veía el interior de ese consultorio. Definitivamente se notaba el gusto de Darien en todo. Pasó la mirada por los títulos que colgaban de la pared, quedando boquiabierta con todo el conocimiento que tenía el pelinegro. De pronto una puerta al fondo del consultorio se abrió y Darien salió de ella, arreglando su cabello.

—¿Sucede algo con las niñas?

—No señor Chiba, no es por eso que vengo aquí.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que necesita? Y por favor sea breve, tengo varias citas pendientes.—le respondió en un tono osco.

Ni siquiera la había volteado a ver y su actitud fue grosera. Serena se sentía morir con esa forma de tratarla, tan fría y distante. Permaneció allí de pie por unos instantes y no pudiendo contenerlo más sintió una lágrima traicionera que corría por su mejilla. Darien alzó la vista y la vio llorar, sintiéndose terrible porque su actitud la había puesto de esa manera.

Se levantó de su escritorio y dio un paso hacia adelante, mirando esos hermosos ojos verdes. Sin pensar, porque sin duda de haber pensado no lo habría hecho, él dio otro paso y la tomó entre sus brazos para buscar sus labios. Serena le devolvió el beso. Darien sentía la dulzura de su boca, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, su perfume a jazmín y todo le era abrumador. Ella se sentía tan suave y delicada entre sus brazos, su cuerpo se pegaba al de él de tal forma que encendió la llama que él había luchado tanto por apagar.

¿Cómo había pasado? Supuestamente, ella estaba allí para cuidar de las niñas. Era una empleada, alguien que no tenía nada que ver con su vida. ¿Cuándo, y cómo, se había convertido en lo más importante? ¿En qué momento había derribado todas sus barreras y se había instalado en lo más profundo de su corazón?

Darien se apartó un poco para buscar aire, respirando como un atleta después de una prueba de resistencia, mirándola a los ojos como si allí pudiera encontrar la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, a todas sus dudas, a todos sus miedos. Se miraron en silencio y entonces, sin previo aviso, Serena se apoyó en él. Y volvieron a besarse, explorando, acariciándose, deseando más y más y más.

No pensaban, se dejaban llevar por el instinto. El pasaba las manos por su espalda. Era tan delicada y, a la vez, tan fuerte. Darien bajó una mano y apretó su cintura para atraerla un poco más, sintiendo su calor incluso a través de la ropa. Y volvió a besarla. Y ella volvió a devolverle el beso. El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Por fin Serena se apartó, con el rostro enrojecido. En su mirada se podía ver el miedo.

—Por favor… por favor, no huyas más de mí… no me rechaces.—decía Darien a su oído, tomándola de nuevo en sus brazos.—¿Acaso no ves lo que provocas en mí? ¿Es que no te das cuenta que me vuelves loco?

—Señor Chiba, esto no es correcto. Nosotros no podemos… yo no debo.

—¿Por qué?—dijo depositando un beso en sus labios—Si es por Minako te juro que entre ella y yo hace tiempo que no existe nada.

—No es por ella, es por mí. Yo no soy lo que usted piensa.

—No, no lo eres, tú no eres como ella.—dijo Darien pero no se refería a Minako.— Tú… tú eres distinta, eres sincera, transparente, incapaz de lastimar a nadie. Tú eres la única capaz de sanar las heridas de mi alma.

Serena abrió los ojos para mirar el mar profundo que eran los ojos de Darien y al fin pudo verlo. Él, al igual que ella, tenía miedo. No era la mirada del seductor que había tratado de llevarla a la cama en el primer intento. Era la mirada de un hombre que se había rendido a sus sentimientos, la misma mirada que había visto años atrás, la noche que hicieron el amor por primera vez.

—Darien...

Su nombre se oía diferente en la voz de Selene y la sensación de calidez que sentía al tenerla cerca se fue extendiendo, inundando su maltratado corazón.

—Selene, déjame mostrarte lo que siento por ti.

—Yo quisiera pero no puedo, no debo...aún no.

—¿Por qué Selene? ¿Qué es lo que te impide amarme como yo te amo?

—¿Tú…me amas?—preguntó entre temerosa y sorprendida.

—Sí, sí, sí, te amo, ya no puedo resistirlo más. Traté de alejarme de ti, de negar lo que siento, pero ya no puedo más. Selene yo te amo, como no pensé volver a amar a nadie en mi vida.

La besó. Pero esta vez era más embriagador. Serena no podía pensar mientras la besaba y no quería hacerlo, sólo quería dejarse llevar por el momento, olvidar quien era ella en realidad, olvidar que él la odiaba, que él la culpaba de la muerte de Seiya.

Pero no podía dejar que aquello llegara más lejos, al menos no por el momento. Aún tenía que limpiar su nombre y luego, quizás, podría contarle todos sus secretos. Y lo intentó, intentó no dejar que llegara más lejos, lo intentó de verdad mientras Darien acariciaba su espalda, mientras podía respirar el olor de su piel. Él la apretó contra su pecho con más fuerza. Serena sintió la hebilla del cinturón rozando su estómago e intentó no imaginar lo que habría debajo. Pero era imposible. Él mordisqueó su labio inferior y luego la besó en el cuello, en la garganta...

—Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así.

—Yo tampoco.—jadeó ella.

—¿Deberíamos parar?

Serena contuvo la respiración. Era lo más lógico, deberían de parar, pero no podían.

—No. Un poco más.—murmuró ella, buscando sus labios.

Él respondió con entusiasmo, dando la conversación por terminada para explorar su boca. Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él la besó desde la barbilla hasta la garganta.

—Quiero hacerte el amor.—le dijo él, con voz ronca.

—Si lo hacemos, lo lamentaremos después.—contestó Serena.

—Sí, tal vez tienes razón.—asintió él, sin dejar de besarla.

Ambos querían más. Pero no podía ser. Porque si seguían adelante llegarían a un punto del que no podrían volver. Porque ella aún tenía cosas que resolver antes de poder entregarse a él completamente, aún sentía el rencor ardiente en su pecho por todo el daño que él le había causado. De modo que se apartó.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Ah, sí?—murmuró él. Era como si siguiera embriagado por el encuentro.

—Sí.—Serena tragó saliva—Yo necesito unos días de permiso para ir a Italia a resolver asuntos personales, ya lo hablé con la señora Minako y está de acuerdo, sólo serán unos días, me voy el jueves por la mañana.

—Lo dirás en broma, ¿qué pasará con las niñas?

—La señora Minako se encargará de ellas.

—Dime que no tratas de huir de mí, que sólo serán unos días y luego volverás.

—No podría alejarme de Japón Darien.

—¿Por mí?—preguntó Darien anhelando ser el motivo que ella tuviera para volver.

—No precisamente.

—Y lo que acaba de suceder, ¿no significa nada para ti?—preguntó sorprendido por su respuesta— Todo lo que venimos sintiendo y lo que nos hemos contenido, ¿qué pasa con eso? ¡Te he dicho que te amo maldita sea!

—No me malinterpretes por favor, lo que pasó es muy importante para mí pero necesito que me entiendas, que confíes en mí. Por ahora es complicado, yo debo resolver algunas cosas de lo contrario no podría…

—Está bien.—dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.—Me conformo con eso por ahora. ¿Necesitas dinero para viajar?

—No es necesario, tengo lo suficiente.

Darien se acercó a ella una vez más y la abrazó, aspirando el aroma de su cabello azabache.

—Voy a extrañarte y las niñas también.

—Sólo serán unos días y después de eso, tal vez…

—Tal vez…—susurró Darien volviendo a besarla.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una hermosa mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos negros cruza la calle a toda prisa. Camina mirando de un lado hacia al otro, como si tratara de asegurarse que nadie la está observando. Lleva un vestido de tirantes negro, zapatos de tacón de aguja y una pequeña cartera en la mano. Se nota que esa mujer no pertenece allí. Viste demasiado elegante para la zona por la que camina, pero pareciera que a nadie le importa.

La mujer entra por un callejón y al llegar a una puerta algo destartalada toca. No tardan mucho en abrirle, así que se introduce al lugar de la misma forma en que llegó allí, observando con cuidado no ser seguida.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Sí, aquí está, toma.—la mujer saca de su cartera un pequeño sobre con billetes y se los da al hombre que le abrió la puerta.

Luego de contar el dinero, el hombre lo deja sobre la encimera y se vuelve a la chica para abrazarla y darle un beso.

—¡Dios, te extrañé tanto!—al abrazarla baja la mano para tocarle el trasero.

—¿Hasta cuándo vamos a estar en esto? Dijiste que tendríamos mucho dinero, que íbamos a vivir como reyes, pero en cambio ¡míranos! Tú viviendo en esta pocilga y yo trabajando en ese bar de mala muerte para traerte dinero.

—Sabes cuál es la situación, por ahora esto es lo que debemos hacer, pero cuando obtenga lo que ando buscando todo cambiará.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? La he seguido por todas partes sin ningún resultado, siempre se escapa como por arte de magia.

—No te desesperes, será pronto, muy pronto. Sólo debemos esperar que ella de un paso en falso para llevar a cabo mi plan.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Pasajeros con destino a Italia, favor abordar por la salida número seis._

El vuelo de Serena estaba próximo a salir. No podía dejar de sentir nervios, la llamada que había recibido hace un tiempo había sido muy sospechosa. No podía dejar de lado que Seiya había estado involucrado con la mafia y por eso había terminado muerto y aunque ella no conocía nada de sus oscuros negocios, no dejaba de ser la viuda de un mafioso.

Tomó su asiento y se acomodó esperando el momento del despegue. Cerró los ojos y se dio el permiso de pensar en él, en Darien. La forma como la había tratado cuando fue a buscarlo al consultorio había echado abajo todas sus defensas, tanto así que estuvo tentada de contarle quien era en realidad ella y decirle que lo amaba a pesar de todo, que nunca había dejado de amarlo. En ese momento recordó su paseo a la playa, cómo él la había tratado y su mirada desanimada al despedirse en la puerta de la habitación. También recordó las miradas que él le daba cuando pensaba que nadie ni siquiera ella lo veía y la manera en que huía de su presencia y evitaba pasar tiempo a solas con ella. Entonces recordó la noche en Boston, cuando estuvo a punto de volver a hacer el amor con él luego de tantos años. Había sido exactamente como ella recordaba, apasionado e impetuoso, todos sus beso y caricias, la forma en la que la llevaba hasta el punto de no retorno, aquel en donde lo único que podía aliviarla era sentirlo enterrado en lo más profundo de ella y su cuerpo sudoroso buscando su liberación. Y ella habría llegado hasta el final esa noche de no ser porque recordó aquella espantosa cicatriz que tenía, la que le recordaba su paso por la cárcel además de las heridas emocionales.

Cuando se desmayó en el patio de la cárcel los guardias pensaron que ella estaba fingiendo, pero no había sido así. Al ver que no reaccionaba la levantaron y llevaron a la enfermería del penitenciario. El doctor hizo algunas pruebas y la remitió de urgencia a un hospital del estado. Al llegar allí le hicieron una gastroscopia y diagnosticaron que se le había formado una ulcera gástrica y que la misma había sido perforada por lo que presentaba sangrado. Tuvieron que operar de emergencia y aquello le produjo una profunda cicatriz sobre su estómago.

Esa noche en Boston, entre tantos besos y caricias lo había olvidado, pero cuando sintió las manos de Darien sobre su cuerpo sintió pánico de que él descubriera esa imperfección y la rechazara. Por eso lo había detenido, no tanto por los odios y rencores que podía sentir en ese momento por él, todo eso lo había olvidado en el momento en que sintió sus labios sobre su boca, más el temor que le causaba que él sintiera repulsión por su otrora hermoso cuerpo en realidad la devastaba.

_Favor abrochar su cinturón. _Se leía en la pantalla al frente.

—¿Podría ayudarme con el cinturón?

La mujer al lado de Serena la sacó de sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta de cuando llegó allí, pero en ese momento la miraba dulcemente y le sonreía.

—Si claro, con gusto.

—Gracias linda.

—Es un placer.—dijo terminando de colocar el cinturón de la mujer y el propio.

—¿Vas de vacaciones?

—No, voy a resolver algunos asuntos familiares.

—Es mi primera vez, digo, en un avión. Mi hijo vive allí, es policía. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, la última vez fue hace unos cinco años. Es duro no ver a un hijo por tantos años.

—Sí, sé a lo que se refiere.

—¿Tú tienes hijos?

—Sí, una pequeña de cinco años.

Serena le mostró una foto que se habían tomado ella y Rini hace algunos días mientras jugaban en la alberca de la casa.

—Es muy bonita, se parece a ti.

—Gracias, es usted muy amable señora…

—Luna, mi nombre es Luna Rossi.

—Mucho gusto señora Luna, soy Sere… Selene Camilleri.—se corrigió.

—El gusto es mío, pero no me digas señor, dime Luna a secas, no me hagas sentir más vieja de lo que soy.

—Está bien, Luna.

—Por tu apellido deduzco que eres italiana.

—Así es, pero ahora vivo en Tokio. Su apellido también me parece italiano.

—Y lo es, era el apellido de mi esposo, mi hermoso Kakeru Rossi. Él era italiano. Por asuntos de trabajo se fue a vivir a Tokio durante un tiempo, allí nos conocimos, nos enamoramos y nos casamos. Nunca más retornó a Italia, hasta el día que murió. Quiso que lo enterraran allá.

—Cuanto lo siento.

—No te preocupes cariño, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Mi hijo Jadeite vino a cumplir con la última voluntad de su padre de ser enterrado en su tierra natal y se quedó allí, desde entonces no lo veo.

—Debió ser muy difícil para usted, perderlos a ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Pues Selene, los hijos no son nuestros, algún día nos dejan y debemos aceptarlo, él está mejor en Italia que en Japón.

Conversaron durante todo el vuelo. A Serena se le hizo agradable conocer a Luna, ella era una mujer muy amable y llena de experiencias; y de la forma menos pensada terminó relatándole algunas cosas de su pasado, le habló de Darien y de su abandono, así como de la oportunidad que se le presentaba nuevamente pero que había muchas cosas en su pasado que le impedían aceptar su amor.

—¿Me permites darte un consejo Selene?—preguntó Luna percibiendo el dolor de su mirada. Serena asintió y ella continuó.—Cuando vivimos envueltas en el ayer, en ese pasado que tanto nos lastimó, nos olvidamos de que en la vida existen cosas bellas, momentos bellos, olvidamos que aún podemos encontrar un mundo de ilusiones con tan sólo despertar a esa vida que se nos ha vuelto monótona y vacía. Esa vida en la que vivimos quejándonos del pasado, que todavía por decisión propia nos empeñamos en retener en nuestra mente y corazón. No hay que dejarnos envolver por el pasado. El pasado está muerto y enterrado, no tiene regreso posible, vive el presente que es lo único que tienes y lo que al final importa más, y sobre todo… trata por todos los medios de buscar esa felicidad que está tan cerca de ti y a la cual por tener tan presente tu pasado triste, no le das la oportunidad de llegar a ti.

Serena se quedó meditando esas palabras y durante el resto del viaje Luna no le dijo nada más. No se dieron cuenta del tiempo que pasó hasta que llegó el momento de bajar del avión. Ya en el aeropuerto caminaron juntas. Rei iría a recoger a Serena y por su parte a Luna la recogería su hijo. Había hablado tanto de él que ya creía conocerlo.

Serena divisó a lo lejos a su amiga y abogada Rei Hino, pero le sorprendió que la pelinegra no estuviera sola. Con ella estaba un hombre que se le hacía familiar y al mismo tiempo resultaba un completo desconocido. Por la cara de Rei no era una compañía muy agradable. Cuando se acercaban las dos mujeres, Serena pudo ver la cara de sorpresa del acompañante de Rei.

—¿Madre?

—Jadeite querido.—dijo la mujer abrazando al rubio.—Me alegro tanto de verte. ¿Y esta jovencita es tu novia?—dijo la mujer refiriéndose a Rei.

—No mamá, ella es una colega.

—Mi nombre es Rei Hino señora Rossi.

—Es un gusto Rei y lástima que no eres novia de mi angelito, no sabes lo que te pierdes.—dijo Luna guiñándole un ojo a lo que Rei se puso colorada.—Por cierto, les presento a Selene, la conocí durante el vuelo.

—Sé quien es madre, en realidad también venía por ella.

—Selene, ¿por qué no me dijiste que conocías a mi Jadeite?

—Es que no lo conozco.

—Señora Rossi, Selene es mi clienta y estamos colaborando en un caso para el detective.

—Oh ya veo, entonces esto es lo que venías a hacer.

—Sí Luna, lamento no habérselo dicho pero es confidencial.

—Lo entiendo nena, no te preocupes.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Jadeite se encargó de escoltar a Serena y a Rei hasta el apartamento de esta última, para luego llevarse casi a rastras a su madre que insistía en quedarse con las dos chicas. Cuando por fin se quedaron solas, las dos pelinegras aprovecharon la ocasión para ponerse al día con todos los acontecimientos, incluso Rei tenía una sorpresa para Serena.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Selene se fue a Italia. Darien volvió a la casa temprano ese día puesto que le cancelaron algunas citas. Aprovechó que Selene no estaba por allí con su tentador y provocativo cuerpo, para jugar con Ceres y Rini tranquilamente. Minako dormía la siesta, así que durante un rato solo fueron ellos. Cuando su esposa por fin despertó le encargó a las niñas para irse al despacho a relajarse un rato.

Darien entró en el lugar que le servía de recinto sagrado, se preparó un trago de whisky y se acomodó en el sillón. Encendió el televisor, decidió ver las noticias un rato antes de subir a acostarse. Sintonizó CNN para enterarse de los acontecimientos del mundo. Ninguna noticia despertaba su interés así que encendió el ordenador y revisó su correo. Estaba en esta tarea cuando de pronto una noticia llamó su atención.

_—Vamos a darle el pase a nuestra compañera Marisa que está en los tribunales de justicia en este momento, con una de las noticias más importantes de los últimos días en Italia. Adelante Marisa._

_—Gracias Julio. Estamos en las afueras del Tribunal Supremo, donde hasta hace unas horas declararon inocente de todos los cargos a la señora Serena Chiba, conocida por todos como el ángel asesino. La señora Chiba había sido declarada culpable del homicidio de su esposo, Seiya Chiba, en las instalaciones de la casa que compartían en Sicilia. La abogada de la defensa, Rei Hino, y el nuevo detective asignado al caso, Jadeite Rossi, presentaron pruebas que vinculaban a Seiya Chiba con la mafia Siciliana. El escándalo fue tal que incluso trascendió que tanto el fiscal __como el detective que estuvieron a cargo del caso _en ese tiempo , habían sido comprados para lograr declarar culpable a la viuda de Seiya. Fuentes confiables aseguran que la policía tiene pruebas contundentes que vinculan a Seiya Chiba con una de las bandas asociadas a la mafia, el Clan Blackmoon, incluso han capturado a uno de los jefes, Rubeus Metalia, quien señaló que mientras él vigilaba la casa del ahora occiso, vio salir de allí a una mujer que no era la esposa de Kou y que había estado en la casa en el momento de la detonación, coincidiendo con la declaración de Serena Chiba. Estas nuevas pruebas han permitido que la señora Chiba fuera declarada inocente de todo cargo.

Darien se incorpora rápidamente en la silla y sube el volumen del televisor, aún sin dar crédito a lo que dice la noticia.

_—En estos momentos está saliendo del tribunal la abogada de la defensa Rei Hino. Abogada Hino, abogada Hino, ¿cómo se siente después de tanto tiempo intentando probar la inocencia de la señora Chiba?_

_—Han sido tres años muy duros, especialmente para mi cliente, pero siempre confiamos en que podríamos demostrar su inocencia._

_—Abogada, ¿es cierto que Serena Chiba está libre hace tres meses?_

_—Desde el momento en que presentamos las primeras pruebas ante la corte y se reabrió el caso el juez determinó que no era necesario que mi clienta siguiera encerrada, por lo que se le dio libertad condicional y entró al sistema de protección por los vínculos que tenía su esposo con la mafia. Ahora con las pruebas finales se ha declarado su inocencia del delito y puesta completamente en libertad._

_—Señorita Hino, ¿por qué su clienta no se presentó el día de hoy cuando se declaró su libertad?_

_—Como entenderán este es un caso muy delicado, la señora Chiba está bajo protección y no pudo estar presente mientras se leía su veredicto._

_—Abogada una pregunta más, ¿qué sigue ahora para la vida de Serena Chiba?_

_—Pues los años que estuvo injustamente encerrada no los podrá recuperar nunca, pero por lo pronto esperamos poder recuperar otras cosas importantes para ella que perdió en el proceso._

_—¿Se refiere a su hija?_

_—No responderé más preguntas._

_—Abogada Hino, Abogada Hino…. Bueno Julio, estas son las declaraciones de la defensa en este caso. Ya las autoridades tienen en custodia a Rubeus Metalia y se encuentran tras la pista de la nueva sospechosa, aunque aún no ha trascendido la identidad de la misma. Desde los tribunales, Marisa Milán para CNN._

No lo podía creer, todos estos años pensando que ella era culpable, odiando la sola mención de su nombre y ahora resultaba que siempre había dicho la verdad. Se lo dijo el día que la fue a buscar a la cárcel y él no le creyó, se sentía completamente repudiable, había dudado de ella y le había quitado a su hija, pero aún había algo que no entendía, Serena estaba libre y no había ido a buscar a Rini. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Helios, su investigador privado desde hace un tiempo.

—Diga.

—¿Helios eres tú?

—Darien, hola que hay hermano.

—Helios, necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Dime Darien lo que necesites.

—Necesito encontrar a una persona, su nombre es Serena Tsukino.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que se esperaba. El juez que llevaba su caso la había declarado completamente libre de todos los cargos, incluso el estado italiano le había pagado una indemnización por los años que estuvo injustamente en la cárcel. La policía le ofreció protección, pero Serena lo rechazó ya que ella no tenía ninguna prueba en el caso ni se consideraba testigo de nada, simplemente había sido el chivo expiatorio. Ahora que ya superó esa etapa, estaba lista para continuar con su vida.

La noche antes de partir al Japón nuevamente, Rei y ella salieron a cenar para celebrar los acontecimientos.

—¡Por la libertad!—dijo Rei alzando su copa.

—¡Por la libertad!

—¿Ahora que piensas hacer?

—Lo primero y más importante es recuperar a mi hija.

—Por eso no te preocupes, mañana mismo comienzo los trámites para solicitar la custodia de Rini, ahora con tu nombre completamente limpio no habrá ninguna corte que no falle a tu favor.

—Me duele por Darien, se nota que quiere mucho a Rini, pero es mi derecho y lo voy a defender.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿qué harás con Darien?

—Lo he estado pensando Rei, pero el hecho de ser inocente tal vez no cambie las cosas entre nosotros.

—¿Por qué Serena? Tú lo amas y mereces ser feliz, además él se ha enamorado de ti ahora como Selene, eso quiere decir algo.

—Pero aún hay cosas que nos separan Rei, no es sólo el tema de la muerte de Seiya.

—¿Lo dices por su esposa? Bien sabes que él no la ama, se casó con ella por obligación y la misma Minako te ha dicho que le gustaría que tú lo hicieras feliz.

—No es eso Rei, digo, me siento mal por Minako ya que se ha vuelto mi amiga pero el saber que ella no lo ama me tranquiliza un poco.

—Entonces Serena, no lo entiendo, ¿qué es lo que te impide reconciliarte con Darien?

—Es Rini Rei, es por mi hija.

—Pero si Darien adora a Rini, Serena no tienes nada que temer, a él nunca le ha importado que Seiya sea el padre de Rini, él la ama como si fuera su propia hija.

—¡Ahí está el problema Rei, es que ella es su hija!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Rini es hija de Darien Rei, él es su verdadero padre.

—Pero no entiendo, Serena explícate por favor.

—Ya sabes que entre Darien y yo existió una relación antes de que yo me casara con Seiya sin saber que era su hermano.

—Sí, continúa.

—Bueno, cuando volví con mis padres a Tokio realmente esperaba que él me buscara, cosa que nunca sucedió.

...

—_Serena hija, desde que volvimos de Cuba has estado diferente, ¿te sucede algo?_

_—No mamá, no te preocupes._

...

_—_De repente me sentí mal, me levanté rápidamente de la cama y apenas tuve tiempo de llegar al baño cuando devolví todo el interior de mi estómago en el retrete. Tenía algunos días sintiéndome de esta forma, tenía nauseas y vomitaba todo lo que comía. Entonces decidí ir al médico a hacerme un chequeo general.

...

___—Felicidades señorita Tsukino, está usted embarazada._

...

—Sentí mucho miedo. No tenía forma de cómo encontrar a Darien, el número que él me dio no respondía y hasta ese momento caí en cuenta que nunca habíamos hablado de nuestras familias en Tokio, no tenía forma de localizarlo. Cuando le conté a mis padres lo que estaba sucediendo, mi papá se enfureció mucho y me sacó de la casa.

...

_—¡Eres una cualquiera! ¿Cómo has podido hacernos algo así? Te educamos con valores no para que estuvieras revolcándote por ahí con cualquiera._

___—Papá por favor, las cosas no pasaron así, yo me enamoré..._

_____—No quiero oírte Serena, no quiero oírte más._

_______—Papá..._

_________—Vete._

___________—¿Qué?_

_____________—Que te vayas de esta casa._

_______________—Kenji por favor no lo hagas._

_________________—No te metas Ikuko. Vete Serena, no perteneces más a esta familia._

...

—Oh Serena, no lo sabía.

—Tuve que dormir varios días en la calle, creí que moriría, fue cuando conocí a Seiya. Él me ofreció su ayuda, me quedé en su apartamento y él nunca pidió nada a cambio. Le conté mi historia y fue cuando me dijo que él me ayudaría, que se haría responsable de mí y de mi bebé. Nos fuimos a vivir a Italia y allí nos casamos, el resto de la historia ya la conoces.

—Entonces el verdadero padre de Rini es…

—Darien, sin saberlo ha criado a su propia hija. Ahora lo vez Rei, ¿cómo va a aceptarme después de eso?

—No fue tu culpa Serena, sólo fuiste víctima de las circunstancias y Darien lo sabrá entender, él te ama y ama a Rini, que ella sea su hija será la mejor noticia que le puedas dar.

—¿De verdad lo crees Rei?

—¡Por supuesto! Díselo Serena, dile toda la verdad a Darien, dile que él es el verdadero padre de Rini.

* * *

Hola amigos, espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo.

Vaya, varios secretos revelados en esta actualización de la historia, primero lo que ya muchos sospechaban, sí Darien es el papá de Rini pero que Seiya fuera el papá de Ceres? Por fin Darien sabe que Serena es inocente y quiere buscarla, será que aún la ama o sólo se siente mal por lo que le hizo?

Ya sabemos la historia completa de Serena y por qué se casó con Seiya cuando no lo quería, que mal se vio Kenji echando a su pobre hija a la calle y que pasara por todo lo que pasó sólo por eso.

A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí por PM y los que no, aquí voy:

**ma-usa:** fue demasiado injusto y creo que a Darien le faltó valor para defender su amor por Serena y ahora lo que sufren es producto de eso.

**flor lucero:** A Darien se le está poniendo cuesta arriba la situación y ahora qué hará sabiendo que Serena es inocente? Veremos si su amor por Selene es real.

**Zury Bello:** ya te me adelantaste pero sí tenías razón Darien es el verdadero padre de Rini y ahora Serena tendrá que decirle no sólo que ella es Selene sino también este otro secreto y quién sabe cómo lo irá a tomar Darien.

**norma:** Ya casi nos enteramos de quién es la persona que llamó a Serena y si es un peligro para ella, espero que no.

**Milena Shields:** Saludos desde Costa Rica! Creo que va a ser un golpe duro para Darien saberlo todo por ahora habrá que ver cómo reacciona con la noticia de que Serena es inocente.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo donde nos daremos cuenta lo que decide Serena y también Darien. Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en el FB como Yeni Reid W para que estén al tanto de los avances. Nos leemos muy pronto.


	8. Reencuentros

_**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son originales de la mangana Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_"Tal vez lo nuestro era conocernos... pero no estar juntos."_**

* * *

Habían pasado unos pocos días desde que Selene partió hacia Italia. Apenas había podido saludarla cuando llamó hace dos noches para informar que volvería el lunes por la tarde. Habían pasado sólo unos cuantos días pero la extrañaba como si fueran años sin verla y el recuerdo de su pequeña despedida y toda la esperanza que significaba ese "Tal vez" le daban la paz que necesitaba. Ese día Darien llegó más temprano al hospital, quería terminar su guardia pronto para salir temprano y poder ir por Selene al aeropuerto. Su turno se pasó bastante rápido, se sentía feliz y contento de poder volver a ver a su pelinegra, y así atendió a sus pacientes. Tomó el teléfono y se comunicó con su secretaria.

—Beryl, ¿tenemos más citas?

—No doctor Chiba, la señora Kido era la última de esta tarde.

—Muy bien, gracias.

Darien se levantó del sillón y se quitó la bata blanca. Fue al cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara. Miró en su mano el anillo que representaba su unión con Minako y se lo quitó. Últimamente estaba pensando en serio el asunto del divorcio, quería ser un hombre libre para poder amar a Selene. No quería volver a cometer el error de renunciar al amor, porque eso era Selene para él, el amor, la oportunidad de rehacer su vida y poder ser feliz, esa felicidad que había dejado atrás por ayudar a Minako y a su familia; y esperaba que ella no se interpusiera en sus planes.

La noticia de la inocencia y liberación de Serena lo había sorprendido y también se sentía culpable de no haberle creído, pero no cambiaba lo que sentía ahora. Sí, él la había amado con locura, y hasta hace poco podía decir que la seguía amando, hace unos meses atrás habría volado inmediatamente a Italia a buscarla y pedirle que lo perdonara por todo lo que le había hecho, pero las cosas habían cambiado, él había cambiado.

Selene se encargó de poco a poco ir borrando la huella del amor que sentía por Serena, convirtiéndola en un recuerdo. Y ahora que sabía que era inocente, ese recuerdo volvía a ser dulce. Por eso la quería encontrar, en el nombre de ese recuerdo quería pedirle perdón y cerrar ese capítulo en su vida para poder ser feliz con su nuevo amor.

Lo único que lo tenía triste era Rini. Serena probablemente la querría recuperar, aunque hacía tres meses que salió de prisión y aún no daba señales de vida. Pero si ella quería estar con su hija no se lo iba a impedir, le dolería muchísimo perder a Rini, pero no quería seguir provocándole daño a Serena injustamente, ya ella había sufrido demasiado, y él sólo quería compensarle lo que había pasado, darle a ella y a Rini una ayuda económica, algo así como una pensión, para que pudieran vivir tranquilas y recuperar el tiempo perdido, estaba seguro de que en algún momento Serena también podría rehacer su vida con un hombre que la amara como ni él ni su hermano supieron hacerlo. Estaba a punto de salir cuando lo llamaron de emergencia a atender a unos heridos de gravedad en un accidente.

—¡Diablos!—se quejó—Ahora tendré que esperar para verla.—Se colocó nuevamente la bata y se dirigió a emergencias.

El avión de Serena llegó a las tres en punto a Tokio. Regresar a su país con la certeza ya de ser completamente libre, con la alegría de haber podido callarles la boca a todos y demostrar su inocencia, sencillamente no tenía precio. Por supuesto que lo más importante era recuperar a Rini y con su declaración de inocencia tenía el camino libre para hacerlo y al menos legalmente ella ya era suya. De pronto escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

—¿Serena Tsukino?—preguntaba una voz detrás suyo—¿En verdad eres tú?

Serena reaccionó y apretó el paso, tratando de huir de la voz que la llamaba por su nombre verdadero.

—Serena espera.

La mujer que la reconoció empezó a correr para alcanzarla y tomándola por el brazo la volteó.

—¡Sabía que eras tú! A pesar de que ha pasado tiempo aún puedo reconocer a mi mejor amiga.

—¿Neherenia? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en Italia.

—Y yo creí que aún estabas encerrada, ¿no me digas que te fugaste?

—No digas tonterías, y baja la voz por favor. Me liberaron, se demostró mi inocencia.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, pero ¿qué haces en Tokio?

—Aquí está mi familia.

—Es cierto, tu hija, cómo lo pude olvidar, tus padres son de aquí. Pero dime, ¿y qué hay de la pequeña nini?

—Es Rini.

—Ay la pequeña Rini, tan linda, recuerdo que siempre tenía ese pequeño conejo de peluche que no dejaba que nadie le arrebatara, ¿aún lo tendrá?

—Sí aún lo tiene.—respondió con extrañeza— Mira Neherenia, tengo que irme, como te has dado cuenta vengo llegando de viaje y estoy algo cansada, debo llegar a mi hotel.

—Te entiendo querida. Oye, ¿por qué no me das tu número telefónico para que estemos en contacto, como en los viejos tiempos?

—Sí, claro.

Serena le dio el número sin mucha gana, la verdad lo único que quería era salir de allí. Realmente esa era la cereza del pastel, haberse encontrado justamente con ella y que tuviera el descaro de hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado. Conoció a Neherenia en una fiesta a la que había acompañado a Seiya. La chica fue la única que no le hizo mala cara, se cayeron bien desde el primer momento.

Neherenia comenzó a frecuentar su casa y se hicieron grandes amigas. Ella era quien la ayudaba en todo y le aconsejaba con respecto a Seiya, en realidad había sido su única amiga e incluso la habían nombrado madrina de Rini. Cuando cayó en la cárcel Serena le había encargado a su hija, claro que Darien se la quitó y Neherenia no tuvo que cuidar de ella.

Pero durante el tiempo que estuvo en la cárcel, mientras Rei recogía pruebas, encontró entre los papeles de Seiya unas fotos muy comprometedoras. Ya Serena sabía que él había tenido una amante pero nada la preparó para lo que iba a ver en aquellas fotos. La amante de su esposo era nada más que su mejor amiga y madrina de su hija. Y todavía tenía el descaro de hablarle como si no la hubiera traicionado.

Salió del aeropuerto y se disponía a tomar un taxi cuando vio a Darien recostado en su bugatty beyron negro, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Serena se emocionó tanto de que hubiese ido a recogerla que casi corrió para recibirlo con un abrazo.

—Disculpe.—le dijo al hombre que la miraba confuso—Pensé que era otra persona.

El hombre sonrió en respuesta y Serena tomó su maleta y fue a tomar el taxi. Su mente le había jugado una muy mala pasada, haciéndola ver a Darien en la figura de ese hombre. Un hombre le preguntó si necesitaba transporte y ella respondió que sí, dándole al gentil anciano su maleta para que la colocara en el maletero del auto y tomando asiento en la parte trasera. Cuando se subió pudo observar su reflejo en el retrovisor y suspiró. ¿La recibiría Darien de la misma forma en que ella lo imaginó o la correría de su lado? Ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse de hacerle caso a Rei e ir a ese salón antes de volver a Tokio, pero ya estaba hecho y no lo cambiaría.

—¿A dónde la llevo señorita?

—A Azabu Juban.—se quedó pensando un momento y luego habló de nuevo al conductor—No, a Minato por favor.—sabía que debía ir a ese lugar, su corazón le decía que era momento, pero aún se sentía cobarde.

—¿Le cuesta decidirse?

—¿Perdón?—dijo Serena que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Que le cuesta decidir qué rumbo tomar.

—Un poco.

—Si no encuentras tu camino, háztelo.

—No le entiendo.

—Mi abuelo siempre me decía, que si no encontraba el camino que debía seguir que entonces lo hiciera yo mismo.

—Su abuelo es una persona muy sabia.—dijo Serena reflexionando un poco en esas palabras.

—El más sabio de todos señorita, el abuelo Kamoi es el más sabio de todos.

—¿Y usted se hizo su propio camino?

—Por supuesto, no ha sido fácil ¿sabe? Cuando menos se lo espera el pasado viene a remover el presente, y nunca se sabe a donde lo va a llevar, sólo se puede confiar en que sea un sitio al que se desea ir.

Aquella corta conversación estaba calando muy profundo en ella, ¿cómo sabría aquel hombre qué era lo que ella necesitaba escuchar? Aunque Serena quería olvidar todo lo sucedido y tomar un nuevo camino, le resultaba difícil, el pasado aún estaba removiendo su presente, ese pasado en donde Darien le había causado más daño que cualquiera cuando no creyó en ella y a pesar de saber que en realidad él no la abandonó sino que renunció a ella por ayudar a Minako y a su familia, aún estaban los tres años que pasó en aquella fría y oscura celda porque él como todos los demás, no le había creído.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un viejo teléfono suena al lado de su cama. El hombre, que dormía plácidamente, se estira para alcanzarlo.

—¿Ya estás en Tokio?

—Sí, acabo de regresar.

—¿Qué averiguaste en Italia?

—No mucho, ella no estaba allá, el número que teníamos es internacional.

—Lo supuse. ¡Diablos! Ahora cómo haremos para encontrarla.

—No te preocupes por eso, la encontré.

—¿La encontraste?—respondió sentándose en la cama—¿Cómo que la encontraste? ¿En dónde?

—Me la crucé hace un momento en el aeropuerto.

—¿Está en Tokio?

—Así es cariño, tanto buscarla y ella estaba aquí, en nuestras narices.

—¿Tiene con ella a la niña?

—Si es así no lo sé, no venía con ella cuando la vi y tampoco me quiso dar detalles al respecto.

—¡Diablos! De nada sirve la madre sin la hija.

—Tranquilo, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. ¿A que no adivinas quién está con ella ahora?

—Por favor morena, no me hagas perder tiempo y dime todo de una vez.

—Cálmate. Está con Darien Chiba.

—¿Con Darien Chiba? ¿Qué rayos hace él con ella?

—No lo sé, pero por lo que vi tienen una muy buena relación.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—A que se los veía muy acaramelados.

—¿Será posible a pesar de lo del asesinato?

—Pues no parece que a él le importe mucho que ella sea la viuda de su hermano pequeño.

—Esto sí que es una sorpresa. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—Enfrente de una casa muy lujosa en Minato.

—Esa debe ser la casa de Chiba.

—También te tengo otra noticia pero no creo que te guste mucho.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Atraparon a Rubeus y al parecer el maldito cantó.

—¿Cómo que cantó?

—Tranquilízate, no saben nada de nosotros, al menos no todavía. Lo que sí hizo fue declarar que la noche del asesinato estaba vigilando la casa de Seiya Chiba y que vio a una pelinegra salir de la casa luego de la detonación.

—¡Rayos, eso confirma la inocencia de Tsukino!

—Así es, Serena ha regresado a Japón como una mujer completamente libre.

—¿Y aún tienen a Rubeus?

—Sí.

—Debemos actuar más rápido antes de que diga algo que nos comprometa. ¿Aún estás en la casa de Chiba?

—Ya me estaba marchando.

—Bien, sal de allí y que no te vean, no nos sirve que nos descubran ahora.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en el apartamento.

La mujer encendió nuevamente su auto y salió de allí con una sonrisa en el rostro, por fin estaban cerca de lo que querían después de tres largos años de espera.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Conforme se acercaba a la casa Chiba su corazón se aceleraba más, no sabía a qué se enfrentaría cuando entrara por esas puertas, cuál sería la reacción de Darien al verla, ¿se volvería un energúmeno o comprendería la situación? ¿se daría cuenta que ella y Selene eran la misma persona? Todo el camino de regreso a la casa lo pasó pensando en cómo debía enfrentar a Darien y decirle la verdad. No tenía nada por qué temer o avergonzarse, ella no había cometido ningún delito, si no le dijo nada de quién era y si se acercó de esa manera era porque él no le hubiera creído ni permitido hacerlo si supiera que era ella.

—Ya hemos llegado señorita.

—Gracias.—dijo dándole el dinero de la tarifa.

—A usted las gracias.—Serena se bajó y el hombre la ayudó a bajar la maleta—Espero que todo le salga bien.

—Es usted muy amable.—había tomado la maleta y se dirigía a la entrada cuando el conductor la llamó nuevamente.

—¿Puedo darle un último consejo?—Serena asintió—Si el camino se vuelve difícil y es necesario sentarse a descansar, hágalo mirando al camino que le queda por andar y no al camino ya andado.

—¿Otro consejo del abuelo Kamoi?

El hombre sonrió asintiendo y arrancó el vehículo, echándolo a andar. Mientras él se alejaba Serena miraba a las puertas de la casa, dio un suspiro y luego entró. Las niñas jugaban en el salón y la señora Akane las cuidaba.

—Hola niñas.

—¿Selene? ¿Eres tú?—dijo Rini.

—Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿quién más va a ser

Ambas niñas dejaron lo que hacían y corrieron a abrazarla. Serena se arrodilló y se fundió en el abrazo que le ofrecían, calmándola por un momento.

—¿Me extrañaron?

—Mucho ¿y tú?—respondió Ceres.

—Por supuesto.—dijo besándolas.

—Niñas, la señorita Selene debe estar cansada, dejen que suba a su habitación y tome una siesta.

—¿Bajarás luego a jugar con nosotras?—preguntó Rini al tiempo que ella y Ceres se soltaban de Serena.

—¿Crees que me lo perdería?—las niñas volvieron a donde jugaban y Serena habló con la señora Akane—¿Los señores están?

—La señora salió a tomarse un café con la señora Ami.—respondió Akane—Y el señor Darien llamó hace una hora avisando que tenía una emergencia en el hospital y no vendría sino hasta tarde.

Serena subió a su cuarto y después de dejar las cosas que traía nuevamente en su lugar, tomó una larga ducha. Mientras lo hacía no dejaba de pensar en lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Ya era comprobada su inocencia y tenía muchas cosas que resolver, no sólo lo referente a Darien y a su hija, sino también estaban ellos. Tenía seis años de no verlos, seis años en que se había alejado por completo, no por gusto, ella deseaba tenerlos cerca, pero él la había alejado. Ahora que era inocente podía volver, ir a buscarlos y eso es lo que haría. Se estaba preparando para salir cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

—Adelante.

—¿Estás ocupa...? ¿Selene?—preguntó Minako viendo su cambio.

—Sí soy yo, iba a salir un momento, pero pasa, esta es tu casa.

—¿Cómo te fue en Italia? ¿Por qué este cambio?

Serena miró hacia la rubia, si alguien le hubiese dicho que ella y Minako Aino serían amigas no lo hubiera creído. Pero ahí estaba ella, con la mirada llena de afecto y preocupación, mostrándose como la amiga que hasta ahora sólo había encontrado en Rei Hino. De pronto sintió la necesidad de hablar con ella, de decirle toda la verdad.

—No es un cambio, esta soy yo en realidad.—guardó silencio un momento—Minako, hay algo que debo decirte.

—¿Qué sucede Selene? Ese cambio, tu expresión, parece que fueras a confesar un crimen o algo así.

—Tal vez sea mejor que te sientes.

—Ahora sí me asustas, dime de una vez que es lo que pasa.

—Minako, primero quiero que sepas que te has convertido para mí en una gran amiga, te quiero mucho y te respeto, y entendería que después de lo que tengo que decirte ya no quieras que me acerque más a ti; pero te pido que por favor me escuches y trates de comprender las razones que tuve para hacer lo que hice.

—Selene, para mí también te has convertido en una gran amiga y prometo que trataré de entender lo que tengas que decirme.

—Minako yo... yo soy Serena Tsukino.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Después de que Serena dejó Italia, Rei no perdió su tiempo y siguió en la investigación. El detective Jadeite le había ofrecido estar presente en el interrogatorio que le haría a Rubeus, una vez más, porque ya había sido interrogado y en base a sus declaraciones fue que pudieron relacionar a Seiya con la mafia y lograr que la duda razonable en el caso de Serena empezara a pesar más que el hecho de encontrarla con el arma. Claro, no sólo la declaración de Rubeus ayudó a demostrar esa relación, sino que él había estado vigilando la casa de Seiya por varios días y precisamente el día que murió, Rubeus había estado allí. Fue entonces cuando declaró que había estado varias horas fuera de la casa, vio cuando Serena salió con la niña y después vio a una pelinegra que no conocía, entrar a la casa.

_—¿Qué sucedió luego Rubeus?_

_—Ya se lo dije detective, fue cuando escuché la detonación, luego la pelinegra salió rápidamente del lugar._

_—¿Y usted no la conoce?_

_—No, nunca antes la había visto._

_—¿Qué pasó luego de que esta pelinegra se fue?_

_—La esposa de Seiya regresó, pero venía sola. Entró a la casa y luego vi la ambulancia llegar. Me largué de allí antes de que me vieran._

Jadeite no creía que Rubeus no conociera a la pelinegra, por eso quería interrogar nuevamente a Rubeus y pidió a Rei estar presente otra vez, tal vez ella pudiera ver algo que él no estaba visualizando. Pero una vez más, Rubeus insistió en no conocer a la pelinegra y aunque esto ya no era impedimento para la libertad de Serena, el caso continuaba abierto para dar con el verdadero asesino de Seiya. Cuando salieron del interrogatorio uno de los detectives que trabajaban con Jadeite los interceptó.

—Llegó esto para ti.—le dijo tendiéndole un sobre de manila.

Jadeite lo recibió y se fue con Rei a su oficina. Para estas alturas él confiaba plenamente en Rei, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de ella, Rei no confiaba en ningún hombre. Jadeite abrió el sobre y cuando vio lo que había allí se sorprendió y luego se lo mostró a Rei.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es información con respecto al detective Lorenzi y tiene que ver con el caso de Seiya.

Rei tomó los papeles que le ofreció Jadeite y comenzó a leer. Todo era tan sórdido, tan sorprendente que Rei no podía ni siquiera levantar la vista de aquellos documentos. Cuando hubo terminado se desplomó en el asiento frente al detective, con la mirada perdida y el rostro confuso.

—¿Qué rayos es esto?

—Parte de lo que ya sabíamos, el fiscal y Lorenzi están involucrados en la muerte de Seiya y ayudaron a incriminar a Serena.

—No me refiero a eso, sino a esto.—dijo mostrándole uno de los documentos.

—Esto... esto no puede ser.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa si es verdad?

—Significa que Serena y su hija corren un grave peligro.

—Debemos hacer algo Jadeite.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y eso hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Pero ese no era el momento para que él se derritiera por ella, de ser verdad lo que decían esos papeles tenían que actuar rápido antes de que le hicieran daño a Serena o a su hija.

—Cálmate Rei, necesitamos mantener la calma. Primero debemos investigar esto bien, no podemos precipitarnos.

—Tienes razón pero Serena es mi amiga y no quiero que...

Rei trataba de contener las lágrimas en sus ojos pero era una situación difícil, la vida de Serena podría estar en peligro. Jadeite se levantó de su silla y se acercó a donde Rei estaba de pie a punto del llanto y la abrazó. Ella quiso zafarse, pero se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos que recordó al hombre que la había ayudado cuando supo de la traición de Kaido.

—Tranquila, no permitiré que les suceda nada.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La conversación con Minako había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, no sólo la rubia había comprendido todo sino que además le pidió perdón por haber interferido en su relación con Darien, si Minako hubiese sido más valiente y le hubiera dicho a todos la verdad, posiblemente Darien no habría tenido que casarse con ella y él y Serena hubieran formado su propia familia. A Serena le había hecho bien hablar con ella y decirle la forma en que le había tratado Seiya el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, todas las cosas que había tenido que soportar, la traición con Neherenia y la vez que golpeó a Rini sin razón.

Luego de esa emotiva charla, salió de la casa con un rumbo fijo en su mente y aunque habían sido varios años desde que se fue de ese lugar, sabía que era necesario para ponerse en paz consigo misma, además que necesita más que nunca el apoyo que sólo podía darle su familia. La última vez que miró el hermoso rosal había sido el día que dejó su casa para siempre, entre los gritos de su padre y el llanto de su madre. Su hermano Shingo tenía unos doce años, por más que intentó convencer a su padre no lo había logrado. Él sencillamente no comprendía como su hijita lo había traicionado de esta manera y había manchado el nombre de la familia.

Se fue acercando lento, temerosa de lo que se podía encontrar, pero sabía que esto era necesario si quería iniciar una nueva vida. No los había buscado antes por miedo a su rechazo, también tenía vergüenza luego de haber sido sentenciada a la cárcel. Todo se veía exacto como recordaba, las escalerillas que daban al pórtico, el rosal, la puerta con los detalles gravados por ella y por Shingo cuando aún eran pequeños.

Hizo el intento de tocar a la puerta pero se detuvo, no sabía cómo hacer para presentarse ante su familia, si ellos ya habían olvidado lo sucedido. Se dio la vuelta y decidió no hacerlo, había caminado algunos metros cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió.

—¿Buscaba a alguien señorita?

Serena se volteó lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada dulce de su madre Ikuko.

—Se…Se…Serena…

Apenas escuchó su nombre corrió devuelta el camino a la entrada. Su madre hizo lo mismo y se encontraron a medio camino, fundiéndose en un abrazo. Las lágrimas mojaban el cuello de ambas, mientras que con sus manos no dejaban de acariciarse.

—Serena hija, estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo.

—Mamá, mamita querida.

—Perdóname mi ángel, por no saber defenderte.

—No hay nada que perdonar mamá, no fue tu culpa.

Permanecieron así por un rato más hasta que Ikuko se separó de ella para observarla mejor.

—Te ves tan diferente, no puedo ni imaginar todo lo que has pasado.

—Eso es una larga historia mamá, ¿podemos ir adentro?

—Por supuesto cariño, entremos.

—Mamá, ¿mi papá está?

Serena sintió como la pregunta paralizó a su madre y su mirada se llenaba nuevamente de lágrimas.

—¿Sucede algo mamá?

—Muchas cosas han pasado desde que te fuiste hija, pero te contaré adentro.

Ambas mujeres entraron a la casa. Serena veía los detalles del que había sido su hogar por mucho tiempo, las fotografías en la pared relataban la historia de parte de su vida, se detuvo frente a una de ellas, una foto de un joven que se le hacía muy familiar.

—Es Shingo, ha crecido mucho.—le dijo su madre—Está es Estados Unidos estudiando ingeniería aerodinámica.

—Wow, quien lo diría de ese pequeño demonio.

Colocó nuevamente la foto en su lugar y se sentó a la mesa, donde su madre ya tenía servidas dos tazas de té y sus galletas favoritas.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo, aún no puedo creer que estés aquí.

—Ni yo, estuve a punto de marcharme, no quería encontrarme con él.

—Ay Serena, no sé como decirte esto pero tu padre, Kenji, murió hace dos años.

—¿Qué estas diciendo?—preguntó Serena llevándose la mano a la boca.

—Luego de lo que sucedió contigo, Kenji se arrepintió y te buscó, pero no pudimos localizarte por ningún lado. Pasamos más de un año tratando de dar contigo, hasta que vimos en las noticias lo que te había sucedido. Tu padre se sintió culpable, sabía que no podía ser cierto que hubieras asesinado a ese hombre. Comenzó a beber, perdió el trabajo y casi perdemos la casa, de no ser por tu tía Haruna que nos ayudó estaríamos en la calle. Cuando por fin convencimos a Kenji de internarse para que dejara la bebida era muy tarde. Le diagnosticaron cirrosis hepática y a los pocos meses murió. Entonces Shingo se fue a estudiar a los Estados Unidos, aunque no quería dejarme sola, pero le dije que no se preocupara.

Serena estaba devastada, a pesar de lo sucedido ella seguía amando a su padre, él era un buen hombre, algo equivocado, pero bueno. Lo que más le dolía era no haber podido despedirse de él, decirle que no le guardaba rencor, una cosa más que cobrarle a la prisión.

—Antes de morir tu padre te escribió una carta, él sabía que algún día volverías y quería que supieras algunas cosas.

Ikuko se levantó y buscó entre la biblioteca el sobre donde estaba la carta de Kenji. Ya estaba algo amarillenta y arrugada, pero aún estaba sellada tal y como él la dejó. Serena la tomó y se la llevó al pecho, derramando una lágrima.

—Si quieres puedes ir al que era tu cuarto y leerla con calma.

Así lo hizo. Entró en su antigua habitación y parecía que no habían pasado los años. Su cómoda estaba tal como ella la recordaba, la amplia cama con el edredón de conejitos, el gran espejo pegado en la pared, todo exactamente igual. Serena se sentó en su cama y se abrazó a su conejito de felpa, abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Mi querida Serena,_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque no logré ganarle la batalla a mi enfermedad, por lo tanto no podré decirte estas palabras de frente._

_Durante este tiempo que has estado ausente, pensé en mil formas de decirte cuanto siento lo que te hice, pero en cada una de ellas las palabras no eran suficientes para mostrar mi arrepentimiento._

_De todos los errores que he cometido en mi vida haberte apartado de mi lado fue uno de los más grandes y dolorosos, y lo estoy pagando con creces. Por mi culpa te fuiste a un lugar que no era tu hogar, por mi culpa, por dejarte sola y sin nadie que te defendiera, ahora estás condenada en una cárcel y tu hija, mi nieta, no crecerá con su familia._

_Hija de mi alma, quiero que sepas que yo creo en ti, tal vez no signifique nada que yo lo diga o lo haga, pero sé en mi corazón que tú eres incapaz de hacer lo que ellos dicen que hiciste, tú eres demasiado noble y pura para tomar venganza de alguien._

_No sabes cuanto quisiera poder abrazarte una vez más, revolver tus cabellos como cuando eras pequeña, tomarte entre mis brazos y escuchar tu voz decirme ¡Más alto papá, más alto! Muy tarde me he dado cuenta de mi error y las consecuencias para nuestra familia han sido desastrosas._

_Serena, hija, no voy a pedir que me perdones, sé que no lo merezco, sólo te pido que no cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí al romper mi lazo contigo, no rompas nunca el lazo con tu hija y tampoco la separes de su padre, porque yo sé que ese hombre por el que te condenaron no es el padre de tu hija. Búscalo Serena, busca al padre de Serenity y dile que ella es su hija. Tu pequeña merece crecer al lado de su padre._

_Lentamente se aproxima el tiempo en que debo emprender el camino que no tiene regreso. Es un viaje que debo hacer solo, pero hija, si Dios me escucha y te permite vivir muchos años, algún día sabrás que los padres no somos perfectos, pero sobre todo, ojalá te des cuenta de que, pese a todos mis errores, te amo más que a mi vida._

_Kenji T._

No podía contener las lágrimas, el dolor atravesaba su corazón. Su pobre padre había pagado un alto precio por el error que cometió. Abrazó la carta contra su pecho y a pesar de que Kenji en sus últimas palabras a ella no se sentía merecedor de su perdón, Serena cerró sus ojos y dijo:

—Te perdono papá, yo te perdono y también te amo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Regresó de noche a la casa, aún con lágrimas en los ojos por enterarse de la muerte de su padre, más que nada por el hecho de no haber podido decirle que lo perdonaba, esa era otra cosa que debía agradecerle a la prisión; pero a pesar de eso se sentía más liviana. Luego de lo que conversó con su madre sintió que podía enfrentarse de una vez por todas a Darien, decirle toda la verdad, que ella era en realidad Serena, que era inocente y que él era el verdadero padre de Rini. Conocer el sufrimiento de su padre le hizo ver con otros ojos la situación con Darien, si él lograba entenderla ella lo perdonaría y sería feliz con él y su hija.

Darien no estaba cuando ella llegó, había salido luego de recibir una llamada y aún no regresaba. Serena lo esperó despierta hasta tarde en la noche pero como él no llegaba, subió a su habitación a dormir. El pelinegro regresó pasada la media noche, pasó a darle un beso a las niñas y se fue a su despacho. La noche había sido larga y pesada, la llamada de Makoto Kino, su antigua secretaria, diciéndole que se quitaría la vida, le había alterado por completo. Cuando llegó al departamento de la chica la encontró inconsciente, había ingerido muchas pastillas para dormir. Por suerte Darien había llegado a tiempo y la llevó a una clínica cercana para que le hicieran un lavado de estómago.

Se sentía terriblemente mal por ella, nunca había medido las consecuencias de sus actos y se preguntaba si alguna vez Serena había intentado algo así cuando él no regresó por ella. Por eso cuando llegó no fue a buscar a Selene a pesar de que deseaba verla más que nunca, pero él se sintió sucio, que no le merecía, no quería provocarle a ella el mismo daño que le había provocado a Makoto y Serena. Abrió la botella de whisky y se sirvió un gran trago que tomó en un sólo sorbo; y así continuó hasta que ya cansado cayó rendido sobre su escritorio.

Despertó en la mañana con una gran resaca. Se lavó la cara y salió del despacho, comenzando a subir las escaleras. De pronto su teléfono sonó.

—Diga.

—Hola Darien, soy yo, Helios.

—Oh Helios, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien por dicha. Te llamo porque tengo noticias.

—Dime.—respondió Darien ansioso.

—Lamentablemente no he podido dar con Serena, la policía italiana le cambió la identidad para protegerla y no he logrado obtener esa información, pero sí te tengo algo, conseguí un número telefónico que aparece a nombre de su abogada Rei Hino, el número es de Japón así que supongo que puede ser de ella ya que la abogada Hino está radicada en Italia.

—Pero eso significaría que Serena está en Tokio.

—Es lo más probable. ¿Tienes donde anotar?

—Un momento.

Darien tomó nota del número de teléfono y luego colgó. Se sentó sobre su cama y se quedó contemplando el papel con el posible número de teléfono de Serena. Si ella estaba en Tokio, ¿por qué no se había presentado aún para ver a Rini? ¿Sería acaso que ya no la quería?

No eso era imposible, él mismo fue testigo de la vehemencia con que ella peleaba por su hija y le exigía devolvérsela. No era posible que se hubiera olvidado de eso en estos años y que no quisiera recuperarla. Pero ¿y si no era así? ¿Si de verdad ella ya no quería tener a su hija consigo? Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número sin pensarlo, esperó a que timbrara. Entonces escuchó el sonido de un teléfono y abrió la puerta. Por cada tono que escuchaba en su oído, había otro que timbraba en una habitación cercana. Caminó por el pasillo escuchando el sonido y cuando se cortó la llamada volvió a marcar.

Nuevamente el timbre de un teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez Darien pudo encontrar de dónde provenía. Abrió suavemente la puerta para no hacer ruido y fue entonces cuando vio a la persona que respondió.

—Diga.

Colgó. Regresó a su habitación aún sin creerlo y tiró su teléfono en la cama, mirándolo cual si estuviera embrujado. Bajó rápido las escaleras y se encerró en el despacho. Parecía un león enjaulado caminando de un lado para el otro, tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba seguro que la voz que había respondido el teléfono de Serena era Selene, pero la mujer en la habitación era Serena, ¿cómo podía ser?

Mil posibilidades se amontonaban en su mente, desde que Selene estaba confabulada con Serena con el fin de acercarse a Rini y quitársela a la fuerza, que la había dejado pasar a la casa sin que él supiera, pero no se explicaba por qué la voz en el teléfono era la se Selene, hasta que por fin lo comprendió. Abrió el cajón donde guardaba las fotos de Serena y las observó detenidamente. Sacó el sobre que le había dado Ami con el currículo de Selene y tomó la foto que estaba dentro.

—Debe haber un error.

Las miró detenidamente una y otra vez, eran los mismos labios, la misma forma de la cara, la misma mirada, los hombros, todo. A excepción del color del cabello y de los ojos eran la misma persona.

—¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?—exclamó levantando las dos fotografías frente de él.—Es ella, siempre ha sido ella.

Darien estaba confundido e impactado, no entendía cómo podía ser que no se diera cuenta que Selene Camilleri y Serena Tsukino eran la misma persona. No le cabía ninguna duda, lo sintió la primera vez que la besó, esa sensación de que ya conocía ese sabor, pero no le hizo caso a sus sentidos, estaba ciego por ella.

Serena lo había engañado, se acercó a él con mentiras, todo con la intención de quitarle a Rini. Había pensado en renunciar a la custodia de su pequeña pero ahora esto lo podía cambiar todo. Serena fingió, le mintió y probablemente el amor que dijo sentir por él también era mentira. Había sido tan estúpido. Ella estuvo en su casa todo este tiempo y no se había dado cuenta.

—¡Se burló de mí! ¡Yo le abrí mi corazón y ella lo único que hizo fue utilizarme para llegar a su hija! ¿Por qué Serena? ¿Por qué?

Cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Su mente y corazón estaban confundidos, por una parte se sentía aliviado de saber que se encontraba bien y que era inocente, pero por otro se sentía burlado, ella lo había engañado de la manera más cruel que podía existir. Entonces entendió lo que sucedía. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Ami para conocer las posibilidades que tenía de retener consigo a Rini. La respuesta fue desalentadora, con Serena absuelta de toda culpa y siendo que él no era el padre de la niña, la corte podría retirarle la custodia y dársela nuevamente a la madre. Perdería a Rini. Estaba seguro de que Serena no le permitiría verla, no después de la forma en cómo él se la llevó.

—¿Puedo al menos pedir que la obliguen a dejarme verla?

—No Darien, aunque tú la hayas criado las leyes son radicales en eso, los que tienen derechos son los padres, ningún juez la obligaría a dejarte verla o impedirle la salida del país. Si ella quiere llevarse a Rini podrá hacerlo.

—No, no, no, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer, ¡Rini es mi hija entiendes, mía!

En ese preciso momento entraba Minako al despacho.

—¿Cómo es eso de que Rini es tu hija?

—Hablamos luego Ami.—colgó—¿Qué sucede Minako?

—Necesito hablar contigo pero primero quiero que me aclares lo que acaba de escuchar.

—Minako, tú sabes que quiero a Rini igual como quiero a Ceres, en mi corazón ambas son mis hijas, aunque yo no sea su padre biológico.

Minako agachó la cabeza, aún no tenía el valor para decirle a Darien que aunque no fuera el padre biológico de su hija, Ceres sí era su familia porque era hija de Seiya.

—Yo quería hablarte de eso, bueno en realidad es de ti y de mí pero Ceres está involucrada.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Darien, yo te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí hace tiempo, el que te hayas hecho cargo de mí y de mi hija tiene un gran valor para mí. Pero tú bien sabes que en nuestro matrimonio nunca ha habido amor y que sólo ha sido algo que nos convino a los dos.

—¿Quieres divorciarte?

—Sí, así es, quiero el divorcio, quiero rehacer mi vida, tal vez montar mi propio negocio, valerme por mí misma. Sé que quieres mucho a Ceres y para ella siempre serás su padre, jamás me atrevería a separarlos.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

—Completamente, lo he meditado mucho y creo que es lo mejor para los dos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, voy a hablar con Ami para que lo arregle todo. Por demás está decir que no las voy a abandonar, les daré una buena pensión y me aseguraré que Ceres tenga una buena educación, pero por favor Minako, sólo te pido que no me alejes de ella.

—Jamás haría eso Darien.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Quiero pedirte que nos dejes quedarnos en la casa mientras conseguimos un departamento.

—¡Ni lo pienses!—dijo Darien sorprendiendo a la rubia.—Si alguien se irá de la casa soy yo, ustedes pueden vivir cómodamente aquí.

—Te lo agradezco pero prefiero ser yo quien se mude, quiero tener algo que en verdad sea mío, ¿lo entiendes?

—Está bien, como tú quieras.

Habiendo dicho lo necesario Minako se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir se volteó hacia Darien y le dijo:

—Una cosa más, no permitas que la desconfianza vuelva a entrar en tu corazón y pierdas una vez más a la mujer que amas. Dale la oportunidad de que te explique sus motivos, estoy segura que no es lo que piensas. Serena te ama más de lo que imaginas, y si cometió algún error lo hizo todo por amor, el mismo amor que sientes por Rini y que te llevó a alejarla de su lado.—Darien sólo la miraba, parecía confundido—Creo que ya han sufrido demasiado y siento que yo tengo que ver con ese sufrimiento, por eso te ruego Darien, que le des una oportunidad de explicarse antes de que tomes una decisión equivocada otra vez.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo solo. No sabía cómo Minako se había enterado de todo, ni desde cuando conocía tan bien a Serena como para confiar de esa forma en ella, pero sus palabras no le hicieron cambiar la opinión que ya tenía. Serena había entrado con engaños en su casa y no era sólo eso sino que también le había fingido amor, le había brindado esperanzas de volver a ser feliz, de formar una vida con ella, pero en realidad sólo lo había utilizado, ella en realidad nunca lo había amado.

Minako salió casi corriendo del despacho. De la forma en que había encontrado a Darien supo de inmediato que él ya conocía quién era en realidad Selene. Debía decirle a ella, advertirle lo que pasaba, ahora que conocía la historia de Serena en su totalidad, se sentía muy mal por haber interferido en su relación con Darien, de no haber sido por eso ella no hubiera conocido a Seiya y no hubiera pasado todo lo que ya pasó. Entró a la habitación sin tocar, Serena ya estaba vestida para bajar.

—Debo decirte algo.

—Me asustas Minako, ¿pasa algo con las niñas?

—No, es Darien.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Lo sabe, sabe que eres Serena Tsukino.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Él te lo dijo?

—Me había dicho que investigaría tu paradero cuando supo que eras inocente, así que cuando llegué a su despacho y vi las viejas fotos tuyas y el currículo de Selene encima de su escritorio lo supuse.

—Bueno, tal vez sea mejor de esta manera. ¿En dónde está?

—Creo que sigue en su despacho.

Serena comenzó a caminar hacia afuera y Minako la llamó.

—¿Vas a hablar con él?

—Sí Minako, creo que ya llegó el momento de que Darien y yo aclaremos las cosas.

Serena, tomó aire y bajó las escaleras. La puerta del despacho estaba cerrada pero eso no la detendría. Tomó la llave maestra y entró al despacho. Darien estaba de espaldas, la botella de whisky vacía sobre el escritorio.

—Darien, necesito hablar contigo.

El pelinegro se volteó. Su fría mirada heló a Serena pero a pesar de eso no se iba a acobardar, este era el momento de la verdad entre ellos y debía afrontarlo, decirle todo lo que había en su corazón, pero sobre todo decirle que lo amaba.

—Así que de verdad eres tú.—decía Darien sorprendido, su voz era la que hace un tiempo le suplicaba que le besara pero el rostro, los ojos, el cabello, era de ella, de Serena, su ángel.

—Supongo que estás molesto y me doy cuenta que has estado bebiendo, tal vez debería volver más tarde cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos.

Serena se volteaba para salir del despacho cuando él la llamó.

—¿Otra vez vas a huir y esconderte SERENA? ¿O quizás deba llamarte Selene?—había dicho su nombre con tanto odio que sintió su corazón retorcerse dentro de ella.

—No huyo, sólo que considero que ahora no puedes sostener una conversación sana conmigo.

—¿Consideras? Ahora sí consideras, pero no consideraste nada antes cuando entraste a mi casa con engaños para quitarme a mi hija.

Serena seguía de espaldas a Darien y con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, sin fuerzas para irse o para quedarse, las palabras de Darien le recordaron el dolor que sintió en su corazón cuando él la fue a visitar a la cárcel; y así, atrapada entre la sensación de haberle herido y los recuerdos de aquel día hace tres años cuando ella le había rogado que le creyera y él no lo hizo, sentía el rencor nuevamente abrirse paso en su pecho.

—¿Tu hija?—se volvió molesta—¡Serenity es mi hija y tengo derechos sobre ella!

—Derechos que perdiste cuando te condenaron de asesinato.

—Pero fue injustamente, supongo que ya estás enterado.

—No sé de qué mañas te valiste para que te declararan inocente, pero no voy a permitir que me quites a Rini.

—Yo no hice nada más que ser inocente, ¡por qué no quieres entenderlo!

—¡¿Si eras inocente por qué viniste a mí con engaños?!

—Dime una cosa Darien, —dijo Serena casi en un susurro—si te hubiera buscado, si hubiera venido aquí como Serena Tsukino, ¿qué habrías hecho? ¿Me habrías creído esta vez? ¿Me habrías dejado estar con mi hija?

* * *

Nuevos misterios revelados en este capítulo:

-Neherenia siendo amiga de Serena se convirtió en amante de Seiya y no sé, pero no me da buena espina que esté en Tokio y sobre todo quién será su cómplice? Será de la mafia que estaba detrás de la muerte de Seiya?

-Serena le abrió su corazón a Mina y al parecer ella la entendió, me encanta esta amistad que se ha dado a pesar de las circunstancias.

-¿Qué será lo que han descubierto Rei y Jadeite? Por cierto, será que él pueda quitarle a Rei su desconfianza en los hombres?

-No me maten por matar a Kenji Tsukino! Me gustan las historias con algún mensaje y en este caso es que nunca tenemos tiempo suficiente para decirles a los que amamos lo que sentimos.

-Por último... Darien se enteró de todo de la peor forma y ¡Qué descaro el de Darien! Cómo va a enojarse con Serena después de todo lo que ha pasado, ahora sí quién sabe en qué va a parar esta pelea.

Bueno, los reviews ya los contesté a los que tenían cuenta y a los que no ahí les va:

**norma,** aún Darien no sabrá que es el padre de Rini pero si se tomó lo de la identidad de esta forma no sé que pasará con esa otra noticia.

**Milena Shields**, tienes razón que mal que no la apoyaran y Kenji se dio cuenta de eso demasiado tarde.

**Zury Bello**, pues todo estaba dado para que lo sospecharan y lo hicieron muy bien, ahora que Darien sabe casi todo parece que no se lo está tomando muy bien ya sabremos en qué para.

**Flor lucero**, gracias muchas gracias por tus palabras, por el momento Darien no está llevando bien esto.

**DF**, gracias por leer mi historia.

Con este capítulo sólo nos quedan 3 capítulos más para el final y luego estaremos empezando la publicación de Mientras dormías, historia protagonizada por Ami Mizuno y que se desarrolla incluso antes que esta. Recuerden que me pueden encontrar en FB como Yeni Reid W.

Nos leemos pronto.


	9. ¿Perdón?

_**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son originales de la mangana Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_"Cuando dos corazones están destinados a estar juntos, no hay distancia ni tiempo tan largos... y ningún otro amor puede separarlos."_**

* * *

Darien se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que si ella lo hubiese buscado probablemente él le hubiera dado la espalda y no creería en sus palabras, aún así no iba a dar su brazo a torcer; estaba demasiado dolido por su mentira.

—Eso no lo podremos saber ¿verdad Serena Tsukino? Porque no me diste la oportunidad.

—¡Qué descaro tienes en decirme eso! ¿Acaso tú me la diste a mí?

—No podía Serena, para mí eras la asesina de mi hermano, en cambio tú podías elegir libremente si venir aquí con la verdad o no, y no entiendo por qué no lo hiciste.

—¡Porque sabía que no me creerías! Sabía muy bien que adoptarías tu pose de macho prepotente, tu imagen de dios, amo y señor de todo, esa que mostraste el día que fuiste a verme a la cárcel. ¿O acaso olvidas que hace tres años te pedí, no, te rogué que me creyeras y no lo hiciste? Si tú lo olvidaste Darien Chiba yo no. Aún no olvido todas las palabras que dijiste, cómo te burlaste de mí cínicamente, no olvido que me quitaste a mi hija y te la llevaste lejos; ¡las noches que pasé sin dormir pensando cómo estaría! No Darien, no lo olvido y por eso mismo es que no te busque.

—Serena yo...

—¿Tú qué, Darien? Esto ya no se trata de ti, se trata de mi hija, ¡la hija que tú me arrebataste! ¡la pequeña niña que cree que su madre no la ama por tu maldita culpa!

—¡Creí que eras culpable, las pruebas estaban en tu contra! Tenías... tenías el arma en tus manos y la sangre de Seiya y yo...

—Y tú no pudiste creer en mí.—terminó ella por él—Tú que me conocías mejor que ellos; porque el fiscal no me conocía, el juez no me conocía, la policía no me conocía, pero tú Darien, tú sí me conocías, sabías muy bien quien era yo y aún así creíste en toda esa patraña; ¡me miraste a los ojos y me llamaste asesina! Por eso tuve que fingir, porque sabía que no me permitirías acercarme a Rini.

Darien no pudo sostenerse más, su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Se sentó en su sillón con la cabeza baja y lágrimas en los ojos, pensando en todo lo que había sufrido Serena, los años que había perdido junto a su hija; pero de pronto recordó los besos que compartieron el día que ella partió a Italia y la esperanza de rehacer su vida que ahora era amarga, nuevamente lo enfureció, había sido un idiota completo al pensar en ella con amor, al dejarse engañar por ella.

—¿Y los besos qué Serena? ¿Los besos que compartimos también fueron fingidos?

—Yo te dije que no debía, te pedí que no insistieras pero tú seguiste adelante.

—¡Porque me enamoré de ti otra vez, como un imbécil y tú sólo jugaste conmigo!

—Eso no es cierto Darien.—dijo casi en un susurro—Eso no es cierto. Yo nunca te engañé. Si no dije nada fue por temor a que me alejaras de Rini, pero no jugué contigo, no podría haberlo hecho, porque yo...

—¿Porque tú qué?

—Por que yo te amo Darien, yo nunca te he dejado de amar.

Serena se acercó hacia donde Darien estaba y alargó su mano para acariciar su rostro. Darien la miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor pero también de confusión, entonces acercó su mano a la de ella y...

—¡Mentira!—gritó enfurecido, apartando bruscamente la mano de Serena de su rostro—Tú lo que quieres es volver a engañarme para quitarme a Rini pero no lo permitiré me oyes, no lo permitiré jamás.

La rabia se apoderó de ella nuevamente, ¿cómo era posible que una vez más no le creyera?

—Siento mucho que no me creas Darien, pero mis derechos sobre Rini no lo discutiré contigo nunca más.—Serena le tendió un papel—Toma.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Léelo, es una orden de un juez, Serenity es legalmente mía, me han dado la custodia de Rini.

—Tú no te puedes llevar a mi hija.

—¡Ella es mi hija!—gritó Serena, aunque sabía que él era el padre de Rini después de su actitud no le diría nada.

—Es más mía que tuya. ¿Sabes quién le enseñó sus primeras palabras, quién le enseño a leer, quién le ha cuidado sus fiebres? Yo Serena, he sido yo. Yo he sido el que ha estado a su lado todo este tiempo, yo he sido quien la ha cuidado, quien le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe, soy más su padre que el mismo Seiya, incluso más que tú.

—Por supuesto que has sido tú que lo ha hecho, porque mientras tú disfrutabas de la hija que me robaste yo estaba pudriéndome en una cárcel. Hubiera querido ser yo quien hiciera todo eso, pero no pude ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque tú me robaste la oportunidad de hacerlo!

—¿Y qué es lo que pretendías que dejara a Rini contigo en la cárcel?

—Esta discusión no tiene ningún sentido Darien, no quieres entender mis razones y yo no tengo por qué dártelas, no lo mereces, tú me diste la espalda cuando más te necesitaba.

—Tienes razón.—dijo Darien sorprendiendo a Serena—Esta discusión no tiene ningún sentido, quiero que te largues de mi casa ahora mismo.

Serena abrió los ojos ampliamente, no se esperaba que la soberbia de Darien pudiera más que la razón... y que el amor.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? Porque si eso es así entonces...

—¿Acaso tengo que repetírtelo? —gritó Darien interrumpiéndola—¡Sal de mi casa!

Serena se quedó de pie, congelada, mirando como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente hecho una furia. Se limpió las lágrimas que la habían traicionado y entonces habló.

—De acuerdo, pero espero que recuerdes bien esas palabras Darien Chiba porque tal vez cuando te arrepientas sea demasiado tarde.

Salió del despacho y cerró la puerta de golpe. Darien miraba hacia la puerta cerrada, el dolor había hablado por él, se había dejado llevar. Pero ahora nada podía hacer, ya había dicho lo que dijo y su orgullo no le permitiría retractarse. Volvió a sacar las fotos de Serena y se sirvió otro trago de whisky, tomando uno tras otro mientras observaba la fotografía y las lágrimas caían por su rostro. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado de esa manera cuando de pronto oyó la puerta abrirse nuevamente.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Si vienes a defenderla te puedes ahorrar tu tiempo Minako.

—¿Qué diablos sucede contigo Darien? Tú no eres de esta forma.

—Este es quien soy Minako no te confundas.

—No Darien, te conozco muy bien, sé que eres un hombre noble de buenos sentimientos. Además vi cómo te pusiste cuando supiste que ella era inocente y tu desesperación por encontrarla y enmendar tu error.

—Eso fue antes de saber que se había burlado de mí y de mis sentimientos.

—Tú bien sabes que eso no es cierto Darien, Serena te ama y tú a ella, no dejes que esto nuble tu juicio y te haga cometer un error del que puedas arrepentirte.

—Es demasiado tarde Minako, ya le pedí que se fuera.

—¿Que tú hiciste qué? Por Dios Darien, eres un idiota.

—Minako por favor no te metas en esto, Serena me engañó, se burló de mi entiendes.

—Entiende tú Darien que lo que ella hizo fue para estar cerca de su hija, ganarse su cariño.

—¿Con qué intención, llevársela y alejarme de ella?

—No creo que Serena fuera capaz de hacer eso, tuvo muchas oportunidades de hacerlo, lleva con nosotros varios meses, se ha quedado sola con las niñas, Rini la quiere. Si quisiera llevársela ya lo hubiera hecho.—Darien se quedó pensando en esas palabras, Minako continuó—Darien, sé que estas dolido por la forma en que ella hizo las cosas y te entiendo, pero creo que ella tiene más motivos para sentirse así contigo. Tú la abandonaste hace años para casarte conmigo, luego cuando supiste lo de Seiya no creíste en su inocencia aunque te lo dijo y te suplicó que lo hicieras, le quitaste lo que más amaba, su hija. ¿No crees que ella tiene más motivos que tú para odiarte? Pero a pesar de eso vino aquí a hablar contigo, tenía el papel de la corte en sus manos, podía volver nada más para llevarse a Rini pero no lo hizo porque ella te ama, Darien, Serena te ama.

Las palabras de Minako resonaron en su cabeza. Sí, Serena tenía motivos para odiarlo, para estar lejos de él. Él fue el primero que la traicionó cuando no creyó en ella y le dio la espalda, y para peores le había dicho que se fuera de su casa, la había corrido como un perro. De pronto comenzó a sentirse mal, el dolor que sentía por su supuesta traición se convirtió en vergüenza por todo lo que le había dicho y hecho.

—Por Dios Minako, ¿qué he hecho?

—Aún estás a tiempo, estoy segura que si le pides que se quede lo hará. Ve a hablar con ella Darien, pídele que te perdone, no permitas que este mal entendido te separe de la mujer que amas.

—Gracias Minako.

Darien le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió rápidamente del despacho. Subió las escaleras corriendo y se detuvo frente a su puerta. Dudó unos instantes si debía tocar o no, al final optó por abrir sin llamar a la puerta para evitar que ella no quisiera abrirle.

—Serena por favor tenemos que...

Pero Serena no estaba. Darien revisó el cuarto de baño y tampoco estaba allí. Abrió las puertas del closet, esperando que su temor no fuera real pero para su pesar ya no estaba su ropa. Salió del cuarto desesperado, esperando que estuviera con las niñas, pero sólo encontró a Ceres.

—Princesa ¿has visto a Selene?

—Sí papá, ella y Rini fueron a dar un paseo y no me quisieron llevar, aunque Selene se veía un poco triste.

Ni siquiera había terminado de oír lo que decía la niña cuando salió despavorido. Cuando bajaba las escaleras se encontró con Minako que subía hacia las habitaciones y le sorprendió su prisa y la cara de desesperación que tenía.

—¿Darien qué sucede, a dónde vas?

—Se fue Minako, se fue y se llevó a la niña.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Su ropa no está en la habitación y Ceres me dijo que salió a pasear con Rini.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Saldré a buscarla, no puedo dejar que se vaya, no podría vivir sin ella y sin Rini.

—¿Y a dónde irás?

Entonces las últimas palabras de Serena resonaron en su mente _"espero que recuerdes bien estas palabras Darien Chiba porque tal vez cuando te arrepientas sea demasiado tarde." _No sabía en dónde encontrar a Serena, Helios no había logrado dar con su dirección, no tenía nada. Cayó sentado en la escalera, comprendiendo la gravedad de todo lo que sucedía, una vez más había perdido a Serena y como si fuera poco también a Rini.

—Cuanto lo siento Darien.

Minako se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano para darle fuerzas, la rubia quería hablar, decirle lo que Serena le había dicho, pero no sabía que a ella no le correspondía hacerlo, además solo conseguiría que Darien se sintiera peor de lo que podría sentirse ahora.

—¿Qué haré ahora Minako?

—Por ahora sólo puedes esperar a que las cosas se calmen, tal vez ella regrese.

—¿Esperar? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar? No Minako, debo hacer algo para encontrarla y pedirle que me perdone, ella tiene que volver a mi lado.

—Darien debes tranquilizarte, Serena está molesta por lo que le dijiste pero estoy segura de que cuando se calme verá las cosas de otra manera y entonces volverá, además Rini está con ella y en algún momento pedirá verte, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Pero él no quería eso, no más tiempo separándolo de la mujer que amaba aunque antes hubiese sido demasiado estúpido para entender eso. Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Helios.

—¿Qué sucede Darien?

—Helios, ¿tienes la dirección de la casa de los padres de Serena?

—No, entre los datos que obtuve de ella no estaban.

—Necesito que consigas esa información Helios, no sé cómo, pero la necesito.

—Voy a ver qué puedo hacer.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Serena no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir y no quería ir por allí vagando con Rini. Tal vez había tomado una decisión precipitada al irse llevándose a su hija, Rini aún no sabía que ella era su madre y le sería difícil explicárselo, pero no tenía más remedio que irse a Azabu, estaba segura que su madre no le daría la espalda. En efecto, cuando llegaron Ikuko la recibió con los brazos abiertos y lloró de emoción cuando conoció a Rini aunque Serena ya le había advertido que la niña no sabía nada. Estaban sentadas tomando té con galletas cuando el teléfono de Serena vibró. Observó la pantalla sin decidirse a contestar.

—¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Por qué no contestas?

—Es de la casa, no quiero hacerlo.

—Serena hija, hazlo, que el orgullo no nuble tu juicio cariño.

Serena lo pensó por unos segundos para luego tomar el teléfono y apagarlo. Ikuko miraba a su hija como solía hacerlo cuando iba a darle una reprimenda.

—Ya sé lo que me vas a decir mamá y de verdad no tengo ganas de oírlo.

—Creí que lo de tu padre te había mostrado algo.

—Esto es diferente mamá, mi padre se equivocó y no puedo soportar eso, en cambio yo no he hecho nada, ha sido él que quiso que las cosas fueran de esta manera.

—Estaba molesto, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien.

—En verdad no quiero hablar de este tema, estoy cansada y aún tengo que decidir cómo explicarle todo esto a ya sabes quien.—dijo señalando a la niña—Sólo dime si vas a ayudarme o no.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, pero aún así no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo.

Iba a protestar pero conocía bien a su madre y sabía lo terca que era, no le daría la razón aunque la tuviera, para Ikuko Tsukino las cosas siempre tenían forma de arreglarse y el orgullo no era una de esas formas.

—¿Selene?—Rini interrumpió sus pensamientos—¿Cuándo volveremos a casa?

—Bueno cariño, yo estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos quedarnos unos días aquí, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Ceres también vendrá?

—No Rini, sólo seremos nosotras.

—¿Y mi papá?

—Sólo serán unos días lo prometo.

La niña le sonrió, cosa que tranquilizó a Serena, así que decidió subir a su cuarto para acondicionarlo mientras Rini se iba a la cocina con su madre a preparar unas galletas de chocolate. Serena suspiró, los recuerdos del día que había pasado haciendo galletas para Darien llegaron a su mente, luego de eso habían pasado el fin de semana en la playa y a pesar de que quería mantenerse alejada de él, lo había pasado tan bien que casi se sentía como una familia.

—¿Por qué no creíste en mí Darien?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Llevaba tres días casi sin poder comer o dormir, preguntándose dónde estarían Serena y Rini, si estaban bien y si algún día volvería a verlas. Durante esos días no había ido al hospital, se sentía demasiado deprimido y no podría concentrarse en nada, mucho menos en atender a sus pacientes. El doctor Tomoe lo había llamado ya varias veces pero él siempre le decía a Minako que no quería hablar con nadie. Sus días pasaban entre las llamadas a Helios y largas horas encerrado en el despacho ahogándose en licor hasta que no podía más y caía rendido. Estaba en el despacho cuando Souichi entró sin llamar.

—No quiero nada Minako, ya te lo dije.

—No es tu esposa, soy yo.

—Tomoe, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Minako me llamó, dice que has estado encerrado aquí por tres días y lo único que haces es beber.

—Yo sólo no puedo Souichi, no puedo hacer más que eso.—Darien se puso a llorar y entonces su amigo lo abrazó.

—No voy a permitir que te auto destruyas Darien, debes levantarte de dónde estas.

—Deberías entenderme Souichi, tú sabes bien lo que yo estoy pasando.

—No Darien, cuando yo perdí a Keiko fue diferente, ella murió, en cambio Serena no está muerta.

—Es como si lo estuviera Souichi, ha desaparecido con Rini y no sé dónde encontrarla.

—¿Y emborrachándote vas a solucionar algo? ¿Es ése el hombre que quieres que ella encuentre cuando vuelva?

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron pensar, si lograba encontrarlas no querría que lo vieron así, no de esa forma deplorable, quería volver a ver en la mirada de Serena la admiración que sentía por él cuando la conoció en Cuba. ¿Y Rini? ¿Qué diría ella si lo viera de esa forma?

—Tienes razón Souichi, yo no puedo seguir así.

—Entonces ve a darte un baño y aquí te espero para irnos al hospital.

A como pudo se puso en pie y subió las escaleras para ir hacia el baño. Mientras él tomaba una ducha, la señora Akane le preparaba un café bien cargado para ayudarlo a despejarse y quitarse la borrachera, aunque ya Darien había decidido que ese día sólo revisaría los expedientes de sus pacientes habituales, no atendería a nadie en ese estado, así evitaría cualquier situación. Una vez que estuvo listo y tomó su café, Souichi y él salieron hacia el hospital.

El mantener su mente ocupada en algo le hizo muy bien, no se dio cuenta cuando pasaran tan rápidas las horas pero ya casi había terminado su guardia y había logrado revisar prácticamente todos sus casos. Se disponía a revisar el último de ellos, cuando Beryl lo llamó.

—Doctor Chiba, tiene una visita.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, ¿sería posible que fuera ella?

—Dile que pase.—le respondió a Beryl sin siquiera preguntar quién era.

—Hola Darien, ¿podemos hablar?

Parecía que habían pasado meses y no unos cuantos días desde la última vez que la había visto, se notaba tan distinta, incluso su semblante era mucho mejor de lo que él recordaba.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, eso creo.—dijo tomando asiento—¿Y tú como has estado?

—No lo estoy pasando bien a decir verdad.—guardó silencio un momento que fue demasiado tenso y luego continuó—No quisiera sonar grosero pero ¿a qué has venido?

—Primero a agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, la verdad de no ser por ti no sé qué me hubiera pasado y estoy un poco avergonzada de mi comportamiento, fui una tonta por hacer lo que hice.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso, nadie merece que quieras acabar con tu vida Makoto.

—Ahora lo sé, sólo que en ese momento sentía tanto dolor que lo único que deseaba era dejar de sentirlo. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido de esa manera?

Darien la miró detenidamente y de repente se vio en su reflejo. Makoto había sido una muchacha alegre y llena de vida hasta que él se cruzó por su camino y un amor mal correspondido estuvo a punto de acabar con ella. Pero de algo estaba seguro, su amor por Serena era correspondido y aún podía luchar por ella.

—Sí.—dijo al cabo de unos segundos—Conozco muy bien esa sensación y yo quisiera pedirte que me perdonaras, no supe manejar las cosas contigo.

—No Darien, tú no tienes la culpa, siempre me dejaste las cosas en claro, he sido yo la que se ha hecho ilusiones que no debía y fui yo quien decidió tomarse esas pastillas.

—Sí pero si tal vez yo no...

—No lo digas por favor, no es necesario. Yo sólo quería venir a agradecerte que fueras a rescatarme la otra noche y también a despedirme.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí creo que es lo mejor, al menos por ahora.

—¿Y a dónde te vas?

—Me iré con mis padres que viven en Costa Rica desde hace algunos años, tal vez pase un tiempo por allá y regrese no lo sé, pero sé que por ahora es lo mejor para mí.

—Si en alguna cosa puedo ayudarte, si necesitas dinero...

—Estoy bien, ya tengo todo lo que ocupo para irme.

—¿Cuándo será?

—Mañana temprano, mi avión sale a las siete de la mañana.

—Pues que tengas un buen viaje.—dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

Luego de todo lo vivido con ella a Darien le pareció bien concederle eso, además él también le guardaba cierto cariño a Makoto y sentiría nostalgia por ella, no en lo físico, sino en cuanto a todo el apoyo que ella siempre le brindó. Se puso en pie y rodeando su escritorio la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Luego de unos instantes se separaron y Makoto se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No sé por lo que está pasando pero de corazón espero que todo se solucione, tú mereces ser feliz.

—Gracias Makoto, por todo, eres una excelente amiga.

—Sí... amiga.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—No sabes todo lo que ha pasado, Darien está muy arrepentido, ha pasado días sin comer y hasta ahora sale de su despacho para ir a trabajar.

—Él se lo ha buscado Mina, yo intenté hablar con él civilizadamente pero no quiso entender razones.

—Lo sé Serena pero ¿no crees que ha sido suficiente castigo? Te llevaste a la niña y no sabe nada de ti ni de ella, está como loco buscándote, incluso contrató a un detective.

—No Mina, Darien me hirió mucho, me corrió de su casa.

—Sere, creo que estás siendo muy dura con él después de todo lo que ustedes han pasado, tú también estás sufriendo con esto ¿o me lo vas a negar?

—Aunque así sea Mina yo no puedo volver con Darien.

—¿Por qué eres tan terca mujer? Darien está muy mal, él te ama Serena.

En ese instante Darien entraba a la casa sin que Minako se hubiera percatado y escuchó cuando mencionó el nombre de Serena, como loco dejó sus cosas tiradas en la entrada de la casa y sin más le arrebató el teléfono a la rubia.

—Serena mi amor, ¿dónde estás?

—¿Darien?

—Serena por favor regresa, no puedo estar sin ti, yo he sido un idiota, un necio, sé que no quise escucharte y debes estar herida, pero por favor vuelve conmigo.

—Es demasiado tarde Darien.

—No digas eso mi vida, yo... yo te amo.

Serena podía escuchar su llanto a través de la línea telefónica y no pudo evitar también ella soltar unas lágrimas, pero su corazón estaba demasiado dolido con la actitud del pelinegro y se negaba a perdonarlo.

—Yo también te amo Darien... pero no.

Colgó. Darien se quedó mirando el teléfono, se sentía derrotado y sin fuerzas, incapaz ni tan siquiera de pensar, su cerebro se negaba a darle indicaciones a su cuerpo.

—Lo siento Darien, de verdad.

—¿Desde cuándo hablas con ella?

—Apenas hoy me llamó Darien.

—Dime la verdad Minako, sabes en dónde están.

—Te juro por mi hija que no sé en dónde está Darien, ya te lo hubiera dicho.

No dijo nada. Subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación que Serena había ocupado. Se acostó en la cama y tomó la almohada que aún conservaba su olor y en silencio lloró. Al poco rato sintió su teléfono vibrar dentro de su bolsillo.

—Diga.

—Fue sumamente complicado, la policía cubrió todo rastro de Serena y su familia para protegerla de la mafia que estaba atrás de Seiya pero por fin pude dar con el dato.

—¿Quieres decir que...?

—Así es Darien, aquí tengo la dirección de Serena.

Darien buscó rápidamente una pluma y papel para anotar la dirección e inmediatamente salió a buscarla. Bajó corriendo las escaleras encontrándose con Minako.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A buscar a Serena.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las pocas palabras que había cruzado con Darien la dejaron perturbada. Había dado varias vueltas en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño pero llegada la madrugada todavía no había podido pegar un sólo ojo. La voz quebrada de Darien al otro lado de la línea era un golpe duro para su corazón y la hacía preguntarse si no estaba siendo demasiado dura con él. Cuando ya estaba por quedarse dormida, tuvo un horrible presentimiento.

—¿Qué significa esto?—dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón, pero al cabo de unos minutos el dolor pasó y volvió a sentir el adormecimiento hasta que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

Un par de horas después el resplandor de los dorados rayos de sol le reflejaron en el rostro, haciendo que se despertara. Aún con sueño se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se cambió de ropa y se lavó la cara para bajar a desayunar. Antes de salir tomó su teléfono y lo encendió ya que después de hablar con Darien lo había apagado. Al hacerlo se encontró con varios mensajes de voz de Minako pidiéndole que la llamara pronto, iba a hacerlo cuando el teléfono timbró.

—Gracias al cielo que respondes Serena, llevo horas tratando de comunicarme contigo.

—Si es para hablarme de él no pierdas tiempo Minako, ya te dije que no voy a volver.

—Serena no es por eso, Darien...

—Es un idiota y no pienso regresar y tampoco la niña. Ella es mi hija y tengo el documento de la corte que me permite tenerla conmigo.

—¡Serena por favor escúchame!, Darien salió a buscarte ayer, Helios le había conseguido tu dirección.

—¿Ayer? Pero si él no llegó aquí.

—Por supuesto que no llegó Serena, por eso te llamo, Darien sufrió un accidente con el auto, está en el hospital Milenio.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Él salió como loco a buscarte, no sé exactamente qué sucedió ya que él está inconsciente, cuando me llamaron quise avisarte pero nunca respondiste mi llamado, yo estoy en el hospital esperando noticias pero aún no me han dicho nada.

Serena colgó de inmediato el teléfono, se metió rápidamente a la ducha y se vistió para salir. Al bajar las escaleras encontró a su madre sola.

—Serena, ¿qué pasa?

—Mamá debo irme, ¿puedes cuidar de Rini un momento?

—Por supuesto cariño, pero ¿qué sucede?

—Darien sufrió un accidente en el coche.—dijo en un susurro por si acaso Rini despertara—Debo ir a ver qué le sucedió, si le pasó algo yo...—no podía seguir hablando, se había formado un nudo en su garganta.

—Calma hija, ve, no te preocupes por la niña.

Serena asintió y se despidió de ella, saliendo hacia el hospital Milenio. Cuando llegó encontró a Minako en la sala de espera junto con un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos rojos.

—¿Ya se sabe algo?—preguntó Serena.

—Aún esperamos a que el doctor Tomoe nos traiga noticias. Por cierto Serena, este es Helios, es investigador y amigo de la familia.

—Es un gusto por fin conocerte Serena.

A Serena le extrañó ese saludo pero no tenía ninguna cosa en mente más que saber qué le había sucedido a Darien. En ese momento se acercaba el doctor Tomoe.

—Doctor Tomoe, ¿cómo está Darien?—preguntó Minako.

—Él está bien, no sufrió ninguna herida de gravedad, sólo tiene algunos cortes en la cabeza y brazo derecho, aparte de una contractura en el pecho por el efecto del cinturón de seguridad, necesitará algo de reposo pero eso es todo, se quedará en observación un par de días más y podrá irse a casa. Ahora está bajo los efectos de sedantes pero si quieres puedes entrar a verlo.

—Ve tú Serena, estoy segura que él lo preferirá así.

El doctor Tomoe acompañó a la rubia hasta la habitación en donde descansaba Darien. Serena entró en silencio, cuando lo vio allí, golpeado y sedado, sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón. Ya no le importaba lo que había sucedido o si él le había dado la espalda o no, el simple hecho de estar a punto de perderlo había sido suficiente para borrar los rencores de su corazón.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien.—susurro a un dormido Darien—No sé que haría Rini sin ti... no sé qué haría yo sin ti.

Tomó su mano y le dio un suave beso en los nudillos, provocando que Darien se despertara.

—Serena, ¿en verdad eres tú, no estoy soñando?

—No mi amor, soy yo, aquí estoy contigo.

—Creí que no te volvería a ver, me volví loco con esa idea.

—Tranquilo, no te esfuerces, yo estoy aquí y no me iré de tu lado nunca.

—Mi ángel, perdóname, he sido un idiota y un arrogante.

—Ya no pienses en eso Darien, eso ya no me importa lo único que me importa es que te amo.

—Y yo a ti Serena Tsukino, te amo con toda mi alma y no me alcanzará la vida para demostrarte cuanto me arrepiento de lo que te hice.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dos días de descanso después, Darien ya se encontraba bastante recuperado y desesperado por volver a la casa. Ese día Helios fue a recogerlo para llevarlo, cosa que le pareció extraño pues esperaba que Serena fuera por él. Cuando llegaron a la casa Helios se despidió rápidamente de él y se fue, dejando a Darien solo. Abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie, subió a las habitaciones y lo mismo, comenzaba a asustarse pensando en que Serena se había marchado otra vez, así que se dirigió a la habitación que ella ocupaba cuando cuidaba a Rini y Ceres. Se detuvo en seco cuando la vio, estaba vestida únicamente con una delicada bata de seda negra, el cabello rubio suelto cayendo en cascadas y sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo... simplemente hermosa.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y Serena extendió su mano para tocar su rostro. Se miraron perplejos, el uno al otro. El deseo se había hecho dueño de la mente de Darien, que solo parecía capaz de sentir la mano de Serena en su rostro. Las lágrimas mojaron el rostro de Darien. Después de tantos años de sufrimiento, de tanto tiempo alejado de ella, aún se sentía como la primera vez, se sentía como cuando le dio el primer beso, como cuando tocó su rostro por primera vez. Miraba los ojos de Serena y podía ver en ellos la verdad, aquella que él se había encargado de sofocar durante tantos años. Ella lo amaba, lo podía ver, lo podía sentir. Se acercó a ella y la besó.

Ella se revolvió y suspiró, y él la hizo prisionera con los brazos mientras la besaba y escuchaba sus jadeos de placer. Las piernas de Serena envolvieron el torso de Darien, enredándose en él sedienta, mientras labios, piernas y manos se revolvían desatando el deseo.

—La primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron tuve este mismo sentimiento... solo que ahora se siente mas fuerte. Quiero amarte Serena, todo el tiempo que me quede quiero amarte. Te deseo tanto… —dijo él.

Serena trató de responder pero su garganta no emitió ningún sonido, así que se acercó nuevamente y lo besó. Había derribado toda su resistencia, su boca necesitaba la de ella, su mano acariciaba sus muslos desnudos, lentamente fue subiendo por ellos hasta encontrarse en las profundidades de su carne sedosa y húmeda. Serena gimió mostrando su deseo. Sus cuerpos se revolvían y acariciaban el uno al otro.

Darien la empujó suavemente hasta recostarla en la cama. Ella arqueó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su cuello y él no dudó en atender solícito la parte expuesta. Incapaz de otra cosa que seguir su instinto, Darien la besaba en el cuello mientras que con una mano acariciaba su sexo y con la otra uno de sus pechos sobre la sedosa tela. Serena estaba sumida en el placer, lo único que deseaba era sentir a Darien en ella. De pronto, bruscamente, él tiró de la bata de Serena desnudándola casi por completo, dejándola sólo con un diminuto cachetero negro y luego se quitó él la camisa. Piel contra piel Darien podía sentir los duros pezones de Serena en su torso.

—Bésame.—gimió ella, ofreciéndole los pechos.

En cuanto escuchó eso perdió completamente los estribos. Gimió profundamente e inclinó la cabeza, tomando un pecho con la boca. Serena dejó que él lamiera y saboreara cada centímetro de la piel mientras ella le tomaba los cabellos.

—El otro—ordenó Serena tomando la cabeza de Darien entre las manos, sin miramientos, y llevándola al otro pecho—Tócame otra vez—añadió en un susurro.

Darien le obedeció y la hizo estremecer. Mientras él la acariciaba Serena bajó su mano por el cuerpo masculino, sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos tensándose. Al sentir el primer contacto Darien se apartó y la dejó hacer. Ella acariciaba su miembro duro por encima del pantalón, que ya estaba impaciente por hundirse en las profundidades de ella. Lentamente bajó la ropa interior que le quedaba a Serena, centímetro a centímetro, acariciando la piel de sus muslos. Entonces lo vio. Una cicatriz que cruzaba su abdomen. Darien se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirándola, atónito. Serena estaba paralizada.

—Te repugna, ¿verdad? Sé que es horrible, pero sigo siendo yo. Pero si no te gusta cómo soy…—desesperada Serena trató de incorporarse pero Darien la sujetó—No hace falta que digas nada.

—¿Qué… qué te ocurrió?

—Ulcera gástrica, cuando estaba en prisión, tuvieron que operarme de emergencia.

—¿Por eso tomas medicamentos?—dijo, Serena bajó la cabeza—Como no me di cuenta.

Darien estaba en estado de shock. Siempre había adorado el cuerpo de Serena, era perfecto. Pero ella se había enfrentado a una terrible enfermedad que marcó su hermoso cuerpo para siempre. Sintiéndose intimidada Serena se cubrió. Darien trató de hacer que se descubriera pero ella no lo dejaba.

—¡No!—dijo efusivamente—Ya lo has visto. ¿No te basta con eso? ¿Es que quieres humillarme?

Ahora entendía porqué aquella vez en el hotel lo había rechazado, esa cicatriz no sólo marcaba su cuerpo sino también su autoestima. Darien le descubrió el cuerpo violentamente, consciente de que ella necesitaba de esto y él tenía que demostrarle que la amaba más allá de su cuerpo. Se acercó nuevamente a ella y besó cada centímetro de su vientre. Serena hizo una mueca e intentó moverlo cuando sus labios rozaron la cicatriz.

—¿Te gusta?—susurró él.

Serena dejó escapar un gemido, sin creer lo que pasaba. Le gustaba sentir a Darien besando un lugar que ni siquiera ella se atrevía a rozar. Verlo amarla así, sin importar nada la enterneció.

Darien se colocó en medio de sus piernas y aspiró el aroma dulce que expedía de su excitación. Acercó la boca al hinchado clítoris que rogaba por ser atendido y succionó. Serena jadeó y gimió llena de placer, mientras él besaba aquella carne dulce.

Entonces él se incorporó para quitarse el cinturón, y Serena se levantó. Darien la observó quitarle el resto de la ropa, jadeando y gimiendo, llamándolo por su nombre. Ella estaba de rodillas, desnuda ante él. Serena tomó su miembro viril entre las manos, y bajando su cabeza, lo lamió. Aquello era una tortura para Darien, quería poseerla, hacerla suya, pero ella le estaba dando largas al asunto. Serena se separó un poco para mirar su rostro excitado y cuando iba a volver a saborearlo una vez más él la detuvo.

—No, te quiero a ti. Ahora.

Darien la levantó y la acostó nuevamente sobre la cama, colocándose él en medio de sus piernas. Ella se recostó, arqueándose, guiándolo, ayudándolo a deslizarse dentro de aquel paraíso.

—¡Serena!

No sabía si en ese momento había gritado su nombre en voz alta o no, pero no le importaba. Estaba envuelto en una seda líquida y cálida, que lo apretaba de forma exquisita. Darien se fue moviendo lentamente, con delicadeza, pero Serena no deseaba eso. Sus manos le agarraron el trasero, urgiéndolo a penetrarla con más fuerza.

Darien había deseado producirle un placer lento y sensual, pero aquello era demasiado para él. La boca y manos de Serena recorrían su cuerpo, se arqueaba para darle más profundidad a sus embestidas, incrementando el ritmo de sus movimientos. Embestidas largas, salvajes, profundas, borraban todo recuerdo de la mente de Darien, atrás quedaban los años de tortura, las caricias sin sentido que había vivido, los engaños y mentiras, todo era parte del pasado. Ahora sólo importaba que ambos estuvieran unidos como un solo ser, y deseaba que jamás volvieran a separarse.

Darien comenzó a llorar. Su corazón dolido gritaba el nombre de Serena mientras ella pronunciaba su nombre entre gemidos y jadeos, una y otra vez, contra su boca, lamiendo las lágrimas del rostro de Darien. Los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse cortos, rápidos, enérgicos. Darien entraba y salía de su cuerpo, mientras besaba su cuello, sus pechos.

—¡Serena…Serena!—gimió él.

Permanecieron en silencio, aún estremeciéndose con las sensaciones de ese intenso orgasmo. Sus cuerpos aún unidos y Darien quería permanecer así, en el lugar más caliente y dulce del mundo, junto a la mujer que amaba. Se salió de ella y separó su cuerpo sólo un poco, pasando la mano por su negro cabello, acomodándolo.

—Si alguna vez te hice sentir que estabas sola, ya no lo estarás más, tú eres lo único que siempre he querido, a la que siempre he amado. Si alguna vez te ame menos de lo que debía por favor perdóname no sabía lo que hacía. Hemos pasado por tanto dolor que mi corazón ya está cansado y lo único que necesito es a ti Serena, a ti, a quien no puedo dejar de amar. Te amo Serena Tsukino.

Serena se recostó sobre su pecho y aspiró su aroma. Envuelta en sus brazos sentía que se detenía todo el mundo. Ya no había nada más afuera de esa habitación que le importara en ese momento. Estaba nuevamente en los brazos del hombre que amaba, el único hombre con quien se ha sentido una mujer plena. Entonces recordó que no todo estaba dicho y que la confesión que aún debía hacerle podría cambiarlo todo entre ellos. Se estremeció con la duda de decirle o no lo que debía ser dicho, pero haciendo acopio de la fuerza que le daba el estar entre sus brazos, habló.

—Todavía hay cosas que tengo que decirte.

—Si lo que tengas que decir puede cambiar esto que estamos viviendo no quiero escucharlo.

—Darien, no quiero que haya más secretos y desconfianza entre nosotros yo quiero decirte que…

—Shhh, me lo dirás después, ahora sólo quiero disfrutar del aroma de tu cuerpo.

Insistió en hablar pero él no quería romper ese momento. Estaba empecinado en guardar silencio, lo que se tuviera que decir se diría después, al final, él también debía decirle muchas cosas, arreglar su situación con Minako y pensar en cómo decirle a Rini que Selene era en realidad Serena, su madre. Esto último lo preocupó, no sabía como su conejo iba a tomar ese asunto, esperaba que aceptara a Serena. No se dieron cuenta en qué momento habían caído víctimas del sueño. Se durmieron así, abrazados el uno al otro, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos en armonía luego de tantos y tantos sufrimientos. Luego de varias horas Darien se removió en la cama, escuchando el ruido que provenía de afuera.

Darien se incorporó y le dio un beso suave en los labios, haciendo que despertara. Serena también se desperezó y sonrió al ver que no había sido un sueño, había estado durmiendo en los brazos del hombre que amaba. Darien se levantó, tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse y reacomodar su cabello; así que ella buscó entre sus cajones un jeans y una camiseta para hacer lo mismo. Debían volver a la realidad y enfrentar muchas cosas, entre ellas a su hija. Darien se dirigía ya hacia la puerta cuando Serena lo llamó.

—Darien, espera.

—¿Qué sucede preciosa?

—Sé que tenemos que hablar con Rini pero quisiera esperar un poco más antes de hacerlo, además es necesario que tú y yo conversemos primero.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te rechace?

Serena bajó la cabeza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Darien cerró la distancia que los separaba y la abrazó, depositando un beso en su frente. Serena podía aspirar su aroma, aún sudoroso olía a cielo. Estar en sus brazos la llenaba de paz pero aún así el temor se apoderaba de ella.

—¿Y si ella no me quiere? ¿Qué pasará si cuando sepa que soy su madre ya no quiera estar más conmigo?

—Tranquila, eso no va a suceder. Conozco muy bien a tu hija, tiene un corazón muy noble como el tuyo, además he visto cómo te mira y el cariño que te tiene ¡aún sin saber que eres su madre ya te quiere!

—No lo sé Darien, el día que las llevé al parque Common en Boston, Rini se entristeció al ver unos patos nadando en el estanque. Ella piensa que su madre no la quiere y que por eso la abandonó.—guardó silencio un momento—No, no puedo decirle nada aún, no quiero asustarla.

—Si quieres tomarte un tiempo para decirle voy a respetar tu decisión, pero creo que entre más pronto lo hagas será mejor.

Sabía que Darien tenía algo de razón, pero el temor que sentía de que su hija la rechazara era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo. Los ruidos de afuera se escucharon con mayor claridad, revelando la voz de Minako y de las niñas.

—Queremos ver a papá.—decía Ceres con los brazos en jarras.

—Darien está descansando pequeñas, por favor vayan a su cuarto y cuando él despierte yo les aviso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mamá Minako.—dijo Rini, ya a estas alturas no le molestaba que la niña la llamara así—¿Le puedes decir a Selene que venga?

Minako se sonrojó sabiendo que seguramente Serena no estaba en condiciones de ir a ver a las niñas.

—Está bien, yo le digo, pero ahora vayan a su habitación.

Las niñas se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían y Minako se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, observándola con una sonrisa. Le alegraba que Darien y Serena se hubieran reconciliado. De pronto se abrió la puerta.

—Veo que lograron arreglar sus diferencias.—dijo la rubia al verlos salir juntos de la habitación de Serena.

Serena se sintió incómoda, como si le faltara el respeto a su amiga que aún era la esposa de Darien, por lo que se trató de soltar del pelinegro pero éste la apretó aún más fuerte contra sí.

—No había tenido tiempo de agradecer tu consejo Minako, tenías razón.

—Siempre la tengo. Me alegro tanto por ustedes, han sufrido mucho y se merecen esta felicidad.

—¿No estás molesta?—preguntó Serena sorprendida.

—No tengo porqué estarlo. Darien y tú se aman y ya una vez interferí en su felicidad, cosa por lo cual me siento muy culpable, así que esta vez no quiero ser un obstáculo para que puedan formar una familia.

—Gracias Minako, eres una mujer muy noble, tú también mereces ser feliz.

—No Darien, yo aún debo pagar por mis errores y espero que algún día tú… los dos, puedan perdonar lo que les he hecho.

—Minako no entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Darien, hay algo que debo decirte acerca de Ceres…

—Un segundo—dijo Darien al oír su teléfono—Diga.

_—Te estoy vigilando._

—¿Quién habla?

_—No creas que te dejaré quedarte con lo mío, no otra vez._

—¿Hola? ¿Hola?

—¿Sucede algo Darien?—preguntó Serena.

—No es nada.—dijo guardando el teléfono, pensando para sí mismo en llamar a Helios— Ahora sí Minako, ¿qué ibas a decirme?

Pero la rubia ya se había arrepentido de hacer la confesión, así que desvió el tema.

—Ceres y yo nos iremos la próxima semana, hablé con mi padre y me dijo que podía mudarme allí mientras me ayudaba a conseguir un departamento y un empleo, aunque lo del empleo no le gustó mucho.

—No es una noticia que me alegre pero si es lo que quieres te apoyo.

—Gracias Darien.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasada la semana Minako y Ceres se mudaron de la casa de Darien. Fue un golpe duro para ambas niñas ya que se querían como hermanas. Minako trató de explicarle a Ceres que aunque ella y Darien no estarían más juntos eso no significaría que dejaría de verlo. Aun así la niña lloraba inconsolablemente, por lo que Minako decidió que la dejaría quedarse algunos días más mientras ella conseguía un apartamento. Darien aceptó gustoso, amaba a esa pequeña tanto como si en realidad fuera suya.

Aún había algunos secretos que podían empañar su felicidad. Serena aún no le había dicho a Darien que Rini era su hija, por su parte la pequeña conejo no sabía que Serena era su madre y por último, Minako aún no se atrevía a decirle a Darien la verdad sobre Ceres. Todo esto tenía nerviosa a Serena, así que le pidió a Minako que cuidara de Rini y Ceres esa noche. Prepararía una sorpresa para Darien y le contaría la verdad, al menos lo que se refiere a Rini.

Cuando Darien llegó por la tarde la casa estaba completamente a oscuras, a excepción de la luz de diminutas velas que formaban un camino cubierto de rosas rojas que daba hasta la terraza de la casa. La mesa estaba exquisitamente decorada. Una bellísima luna plateada iluminaba el cielo dándole al lugar el toque perfecto. Salir a la terraza era como entrar en otro mundo. Allí, el silencio era intenso. Nada perturbaba la extraordinaria paz y la quietud, excepto el movimiento de una lagartija o el canto de una cigarra. Darien dejó su maletín en el suelo y se aproximó a la mesa en donde había dos copas de vino servidas. Pasó su dedo por el borde de una de ellas cuando escuchó su voz.

—Bienvenido a casa señor Chiba.

Volteó y allí estaba ella. Llevaba un precioso vestido blanco de tirantes al estilo de Marilyn Monroe, el cabello suelto hasta los hombros cayendo en rizos rubios, sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules lo miraban con emoción. Darien la miraba boquiabierto, recordando el día que la vio por primera vez en la playa.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó tímidamente ella. Él se acercó y la tomó por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba el sedoso cabello.

—Me encanta, toda tú eres un sueño…mi ángel.

La besó tiernamente al inicio, pero pronto el beso se volvió apasionado. Darien pasaba la lengua por encima de sus labios, mordiéndolos suavemente. Sus manos acariciaban cada parte de piel al descubierto, arrancando gemidos ahogados de la boca de ella. Serena trató de enfocarse, tenía que decirle a Darien su secreto. Se separó de él y le invitó a tomar asiento mientras ella traía la comida que había preparado.

Mientras cenaban Darien le contaba los acontecimientos del día. Serena lo escuchaba como embobada con todos los detalles que Darien le daba. Le gustaba verlo así, animado, relajado, feliz. Luego de un rato de conversación, Darien guardó silencio y sólo la miraba. Serena se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

—Hay algo que hace tiempo te quería decir.—Darien tomó un sorbo de vino y se acomodó para ponerle atención.-Cuando nos separamos hace seis años y te casaste con Minako…

—Serena, no quiero hablar del pasado, ya te he contado lo que sucedió y por qué me vi en la obligación de abandonarte.

—Por favor Darien, déjame hablar de lo contrario no sé si tendré luego el valor de hacerlo.

—Está bien continúa.

—Mi vida cambió radicalmente luego de eso. No me alimentaba bien, mis padres estaban preocupados porque no sabían lo que tenía. Luego comenzaron los mareos y nauseas, se lo atribuí a la falta de comida pero entonces me hice un análisis y me di cuenta que no tenía nada que ver con eso.

—¿Creí que habías enfermado en la cárcel?—preguntó él.

—No Darien, en ese momento no estaba enferma… era otra cosa.

—¿Entonces de qué se trataba?

—El análisis que me hice era una prueba de embarazo, hace seis años cuando nos separamos, yo estaba embarazada.

—¿Entonces Serenity es...?

—Es tú hija, tú eres el verdadero padre de Rini.

* * *

Sí, por fin, el momento que todos esperamos, Darien sufrió luego de hacerse la víctima pero por fin él y Serena están juntos y felices, y hasta hubo lemon jijiji y por partida doble. Ahora qué hará Darien con esta noticia que le ha dado Serena, yo sinceramente espero que no se lo tome a mal otra vez porque este Darien es algo jupón como decimos en Costa Rica o sea, es bastante terco.

Respondiendo los reviews de los que no tienen cuenta les digo...

**gaga:** gracias por leer el fic, con esta actualización sólo quedan dos capítulos más para finalizar, no comas ansias.

**Flor lucero:** besos preciosa muack! Darien tuvo su merecido castigo pero ya las cosas parecen arreglarse. Lo del papá de Serena pues hasta yo me entristecí pero era algo que debía hacer jajaja.

**norma: **guarda la bolsita porque el desenlace se acerca y creo que viene aún más dramático.

**Goshy:** emocionante este capítulo? Ya casi sabremos quién mató a Seiya y si es la misma persona que está detrás de Serena.

**Zury bello:** has dicho todo amiga jajaja, pero aquí ya vimos que Minako logró enmendar su error, si ella no hubiese hablado con Darien él no habría reaccionado, espero que ya la puedas perdonar.

**rubi:** pronto pronto lo sabremos no te desesperes.

Bueno preciosas hasta aquí este capítulo, un poco larguito pero espero que les guste. Nos leemos muy prontito, ya está el prologo de **Mientras tú dormías** para que lo vayan leyendo, apenas terminemos con este fic empezamos esta historia.

Besos, **Yeni Reid W**


	10. Peligro

_**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son originales de la mangana Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_"Siempre estaré a tu lado... siempre cuidaré de ti... porque ese es mi destino."_**

* * *

Darien se levantó de la mesa y se reclinó en la barandilla del balcón. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, su pecho le dolía. Era una mezcla de dolor y alegría, amaba a Rini, siempre la vio como si fuera suya, pero nunca se imagino esto. Serena lo miró como si todo su mundo acabara de derrumbarse. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, de expresión infeliz. Inquieto, Darien trató de detener aquel llanto. Estrechó a Serena entre sus brazos y ella pudo sentirlo temblando, pero no sabía por qué. Entonces él se apartó, se echó atrás y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Luego se puso de rodillas y abrazado a sus piernas, lloraba.

—Perdóname mi ángel, te dejé sola e indefensa, debiste de haberla pasado muy mal y todo por mi culpa.

—No fuiste tú, así debieron pasar las cosas.—dijo acariciando su cabello.—Yo quise decirte la verdad tantas veces pero tú no me dejaste. Luego fui cobarde, no quería perderte.

—Oh mi ángel.—dijo Darien levantándose y abrazándola otra vez.—Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, nada me podrá separar de ti nunca más, más ahora que sé que Rini es mi hija.

—Te amo Darien.

—Y yo a ti Serena, mi ángel. No sé como puede caber tanto amor en tu corazón, después de todo lo que te he hecho.

—Eso quedó en el olvido amor mío, ya nada importa, sólo importa que ahora estamos juntos.

—Yo no te merezco Serena, yo he sido el culpable de todo lo que has sufrido, por no enfrentar a mis padres y decirles que yo te escogía a ti. Perdóname por favor.

—Darien cariño, no tienes que pedirme perdón, en mi corazón yo ya te había perdonado.

Entonces lo besó. Por un momento, él no respondió. No pudo. Luego, arrastrado por una emoción que era incapaz de explicar, le devolvió aquellos besos con fiera pasión hasta sentir que solo el clímax físico de su cuerpo era capaz de borrar aquel sentimiento de dolor dulce y amargo a la vez. Caminaron torpemente hasta entrar a la casa y subir las escaleras, sin dejar ni un solo momento de besarse y tocar sus cuerpos.

Llegaron a la habitación de Serena y se tumbaron sobre la cama. Sus cuerpos se convirtieron entonces en uno solo. Sus respiraciones, sus suspiros, los latidos de sus corazones se acompasaron. Suavemente, con una lentitud torturante, él se movió sobre ella bañando su rostro de besos y acariciando sus pechos. Entonces él comenzó a perder la cabeza, a pensar locuras: fuera cual fuera el pasado de ambos; lo que él sentía por ella era amor; que lo único que él deseaba era estar para siempre así con ella. Con toda su alma. Darien se dejó llevar por esa idea, porque el simple hecho de pensarla intensificaba el fuego y el placer de ambos, conmoviendo su corazón.

Mordió sus pezones con delicadeza, mientras que sus manos exploraban hábilmente cada rincón de su cuerpo. La podía sentir estremecerse entre sus brazos, cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a la intromisión de sus dedos en su sexo. Estaba húmeda y expectante, necesitaba sentirse llena de él, de su masculinidad. Poco a poco Darien fue descendiendo por su cuerpo dejando un pequeño rastro de besos por su pecho, su cintura, su vientre. Besó las largas y torneadas piernas, desde la punta de los dedos hasta los muslos. Serena no hacía nada más que suspirar y gemir.

Luego se colocó en medio de sus piernas. Besó lentamente su sexo, succionando el hinchado clítoris que pedía su liberación, mientras que con sus dedos simulaba la penetración. Serena alcanzó su primer orgasmo de la noche, que prometía ser todo lo que ella siempre deseó vivir con él, una y otra vez. Hicieron el amor con pasión. Después, tumbado junto a ella, escuchándola respirar, Darien se sintió más feliz de lo que recordaba haberse sentido nunca. La observó dormirse y la besó impulsivamente, sintiendo que aquello era bálsamo para sus heridas. De pronto el teléfono sonó.

—Habla Darien Chiba.

—Hola Darien, soy yo, Helios.

Darien miró a Serena que estaba profundamente dormida, se levantó de la cama y se alejó un poco para que no lo escuchara.

—¿Ya me tienes lo que te pedí?

—Sí, rastreé la llamada como me pediste, pero no me vas a creer lo que tengo que decirme.

—No des vueltas Helios, dime de una vez a qué me enfrento.

—Darien, tu hermano Seiya, está vivo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Neherenia le describió el lugar a donde se había dirigido Serena hacía ya varios días, supo muy bien de quién era. Llamó a la operadora y pidió el número de Darien Chiba. El distinguido doctor fue fácil de localizar y él no dudó en llamarlo. Apenas escuchó su voz la sangre le hirvió y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por sus emociones y advertirle que no volvería a quitarle lo que le pertenece, como siempre hizo desde pequeños.

Siempre vivió a la sombra de Darien. Mamoru y Megumi Chiba siempre decían que no tenían preferido pero Seiya sabía que no era así. Ellos amaban más a Darien. Darien siempre fue el hijo ejemplo, creció escuchando a su padre decirle "¿Por qué no eres más como Darien?" "Darien siempre destaca en lo que hace" "Mi hijo mayor es mi orgullo". Darien, Darien, Darien, todo era Darien. Las mejores ropas, los mejores autos, las mejores mujeres. Él siempre lo tenía todo y Seiya no tenía nada.

Por eso lo odiaba. Era su hermano pero él lo odiaba, quería que desapareciera, tener lo que Darien tenía, así que cuando cometió el error de contarle acerca de la mujer que conoció en Cuba, Seiya no perdió oportunidad para buscarla. Fue difícil, el muy idiota de Darien no le había pedido su apellido o dirección, así que sólo tenía el número telefónico para hacerlo.

Duró un par de meses pero al fin la halló. Estaba en un estado deplorable, vivía en la calle y prácticamente era una limosnera, no se parecía en nada a la despampanante rubia que su hermano le había descrito. Al principio lo único que quería era utilizarla para hacerle daño a Darien, pero al verla desvalida y asustada, sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido por ninguna de sus conquistas, ni siquiera por Minako Aino.

La ayudó. Se la llevó a su apartamento y allí cuidó de ella. Poco a poco se fue enamorando de Serena, de su inocencia, de su bondad. Ella lo miraba de una forma distinta, una forma en la que nadie lo había mirado antes. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió especial. Cuando ella le confesó que estaba embarazada, de inmediato supo que era de Darien. Tuvo un debate interno, si le contaba a Serena sobre Darien seguramente la perdería y él no quería eso, además Darien se había casado con Minako, ya había hecho una vida con ella y pronto sería padre. No, Serena sería para él y el hijo de Darien sería suyo.

Debía impedir que Darien la encontrara, así que se fue para Italia con Serena y allí se casó con ella. Por más que intentó que ella lo amara fue inútil. Se notaba que seguía amando a Darien, él se había vuelto un fantasma entre ellos, incluso cuando hacían el amor, ella parecía estar distante, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar. No había terminado con el pasado, ella no había podido borrarlo de su memoria.

_—¡Es por él!—_había gritado una vez perdiendo totalmente el control_—Piensas en él todo el tiempo, incluso cuando hacemos el amor es su cuerpo el que imaginas en lugar del mío; ¡hasta dices su nombre en sueños!_

Serena lo miró aterrorizada cuando le dijo eso y no dijo nada, pero él sabía que era cierto. Su silencio sólo hizo que se enfureciera aún más y ese día, la había poseído allí mismo, de un modo brutal, tapándole la boca. Después había sentido tanta vergüenza y rabia a la vez que no había vuelto a tocarla.

Comenzó a salir y dejarla sola, a ella y a la niña, que cada día se parecía más a su hermano. Fue cuando conoció a Neherenia y buscó desahogo en ella. Neherenia era ardiente y apasionada, todo lo contrario de Serena y lo más importante, sólo lo quería a él. Pero ella era muy ambiciosa, le gustaba la vida lujosa y a él le era difícil mantener a Serena y cumplir con los caprichos de su bella amante, necesitaba otra fuente de ingreso.

Entonces Neherenia le presentó a Rubeus y éste lo introdujo en el mundo de la mafia. Seiya tenía más dinero del que había imaginado jamás, compró una mansión y se llevó a vivir allí a Serena y a la pequeña Rini, que no sospechaban lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo iba a pedir de boca, incluso su relación con Serena había mejorado, al menos desde su punto de vista. Pero entre más alto se encuentra uno más dura es la caída.

Seiya cometió un error, comenzó a robarle a la mafia. No entregaba todo el dinero que hacía, ya no le bastaba con la parte que le tocaba, él quería más. Estafó a Rubeus, depositó el dinero en cuentas ficticias en las Bahamas y para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera quitarle lo que había logrado, guardó las claves de accesos a sus cuentas y toda la información que lo vinculaba al negocio sucio en un dispositivo USB que escondió en el lugar menos esperado.

Rubeus se sintió presionado. Zafiro, uno de los altos jefes de la organización lo amenazó con tirarlo al río con cemento en sus zapatos si no conseguía de vuelta todo lo que Seiya había robado. Fue cuando el pelirrojo lo amenazó. Seiya ya no podía salir tranquilo, por todas partes lo seguían, incluso alguien había intentado matarlo cuando salía del departamento de Neherenia. Debía hacer algo.

Tomó parte del dinero que había robado e ideó un plan macabro, fingiría su muerte. El supuesto fatídico día, se aseguró de tener una pelea fuerte con Serena que hiciera que ella lo abandonara para tener la casa a sus anchas y seguir con el plan. No fue cosa difícil, ya su esposa le había pedido el divorcio y las cosas entre ellos andaban mal, sólo fue cuestión de zarandear un poco a la mocosa para encender la rabia de Serena.

Cuando al fin estuvo solo Neherenia llegó. Para ese momento ya tenían todo listo, el cuerpo de un hombre que no había sido reclamado en la morgue y que era casi una copia suya, el forense se encargaría de que nadie notara el cambio. También había comprado al detective que estaba siguiendo el caso de la banda Blackmoon, ofreciéndole no sólo dinero sino información que le ayudara para ascender en su carrera. Sólo quedaba una cosa y era lo que más preocupaba, el disparo que tendría que recibir para que todo fuera más creíble.

Nunca antes había recibido un balazo, y realmente no quería morir. Neherenia consiguió un arma con balas de salva que usaron para similar el dispar, y una vez ejecutado todo, borró toda huella de su presencia en el lugar y siguió con el resto del plan. Cuando Serena la había ido a buscar para decirle que se iría de Italia y volvería a Japón pues ya no soportaba más la situación con Seiya, la pelinegra aprovechó para sacarle el pasaporte. No había pasado mucho cuando la llamó para preguntarle por él y le dijo que lo había ido a dejar a su casa ya que debía salir.

Serena entró a la casa y se halló con la escena sangrienta escena. Seiya tuvo que hacer acopio de sus fuerzas para soportar no solamente el dolor en su abdomen por causa del golpe de la falsa bala, sino el llanto desconsolado de la rubia. La policía llegó justo en el momento en que ella tenía la pistola en sus manos. Recogieron al supuesto muerto y lo enviaron en una ambulancia conducida por cómplices al hospital, donde murió al llegar según informaron luego los supuestos médicos; mientras que su dulce esposa era enviada a la cárcel.

Como lo había supuesto ella dejó a la niña con Neherenia. Pero la pelinegra no sabía dónde Seiya había escondido el dispositivo USB con toda la información de las cuentas y para cuando éste pudo salir de su escondite la niña había desaparecido, junto con el conejo de peluche en donde iba su boleto a otra vida. Neherenia no le supo decir quién se la había llevado, había dejado sola a Rini mientras estaba en el salón de belleza y tampoco le estaban permitidas las visitas a Serena por considerarla peligrosa.

Volvió a la pobreza, sin la información del dispositivo no podía acceder a sus cuentas. Todo parecía perdido hasta que Serena salió de la cárcel. Neherenia comenzó a seguirla, se convirtió en su sombra. Supieron que ella se iría a Japón y fue cuando a Seiya se le ocurrió la idea de que ella iría a buscar a su hija. Consiguió el dinero para los boletos y la siguieron.

Ahora que sabía que ella estaba en casa de Darien, supo que había llegado el momento para hacerle pagar a ambos todo el desprecio que sufrió, además de recuperar su dinero. Esta vez no cometería errores, tendría su venganza. Serena y Darien sabrían quién era Seiya Chiba.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los rayos del sol se filtraron por su ventana, haciendo que despertara del hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo. Estiró el brazo al otro lado de la cama pero estaba vacío. Se incorporó algo extrañada, era demasiado temprano y ese era el día libre de Darien, esperaba tenerlo a su lado cuando despertara. Volteó la mirada a la mesita de noche y encontró una nota.

_Salí a resolver unos asuntos, no me tardo._

_P.D.: me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te amo._

Serena sonrío llevándose la nota hacia el pecho. No podía creer lo feliz que era y todo era gracias a él, a Darien. Desde que él volvió verdaderamente a su vida sentía que lo tenía todo. Sólo le faltaba una cosa, pero era un detalle que pensaba solucionar muy pronto. Su teléfono sonó.

—Si.

—Serena Tsukino, ¿cómo estás?

—¿Neherenia?

—La misma querida.

—Oh, ¿Cómo estás?—respondió sin ganas.

—Excelente. Como aún estoy en la ciudad creí que era posible que nos viéramos y tomáramos algo.

—Lo siento Neherenia, no puedo, hoy tengo un día muy ocupado y no creo que pueda zafarme ni un momento.

—Es una lástima, estoy segura que lo hubiéramos pasado genial.

—Sí, yo también.—dijo sarcásticamente.—Tal vez otro día.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Qué dijo?—preguntó Seiya.

—Dijo que no. Te digo Seiya, Serena está muy extraña conmigo, es cierto que hace tiempo que no nos vemos pero hace años éramos muy buenas amigas, yo creo que ella se enteró de lo nuestro.

—Ven acá.—dijo Seiya jalándola hacia sí.—No creo que sea así, Serena nunca se interesó por mí, no se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía una amante ni aunque le hiciera el amor frente a ella.

—¿Entonces por qué alegó infidelidad en la demanda de divorcio?

—Porque eso es lo más fácil de declarar. Cariño, bombón es una idiota, ella no se dio por enterada de lo nuestro, incluso te había dejado a la mocosa. Seguro se mantiene lejos porque Darien se lo ordenó, él siempre fue muy dominante.

—De todos modos eso no nos sirve, ¿cómo le haremos para atraerla?

—Pues, si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Darien y Serena llevaban días preparándose para el gran acontecimiento. Habían decidido que ese día le contarían a Rini que Serena era su madre. Estaban sentados los tres en el sofá que Darien tenía en su despacho y entonces él sacó las fotos.

—Esa es Selene cuando era joven.—comentó él nada más empezar—Yo la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, era mi mejor amiga. Y la quería mucho.

Rini estaba sentada en medio de los dos fascinada, viendo cada una de las poses divertidas que hacía Serena en las fotos.

—Rini.—continuó Darien abrazando a la pequeña—Cariño, ¿quieres a Selene?

Serena estaba emocionada. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Por fin había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado. Darien estaba muy nervioso.

—Sí papá, mucho... y también Ceres.

—Rini, ahora ya eres una niña grande.—continuó diciendo Darien—Lo suficientemente grande como para que te diga una cosa muy especial.—Rini abrió inmensamente los ojos—Cariño, eres una niña con mucha suerte. El verdadero nombre de Selene es Serena y ella es tu mamá.

Rini parpadeó mirando a Darien, sin entender lo que sucedía. Luego volvió a ver hacia Serena, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Sí, soy tu mamá, cariño.—confirmó Serena con voz ronca.

Rini se movió inquieta, soltándose del firme agarre de Darien y bajándose del sofá. Serena abrió los brazos para recibirla, observando como la niña comenzaba a caminar, estaba a unos instantes de estrechar por primera vez entre sus brazos a su hija como lo que realmente era, su madre. Pero Rini la miró con tristeza, sus pequeños ojitos llenos de lágrimas. Salió corriendo hacia el jardín. Entonces se hizo un profundo silencio. Serena no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra, le costaba pensar, se encontraba como paralizada, incapaz de creer lo que ocurría. Se levantó del sofá, alejándose de Darien. Se abrazaba a sí misma mientras lloraba.

—Cariño, ven aquí.—rogó Darien en un susurro—Ven a sentarte conmigo.

—Me encuentro mal—susurró Serena corriendo al baño que estaba en el despacho.

Se lavó la cara y observó su reflejo en el espejo. ¿De dónde había salido aquella mujer pálida, de ojos llorosos? La felicidad de los días anteriores parecía no contar ya.

—¡Oh, Rini…mi conejo!—gimió.

De pronto que la necesidad de estar en los brazos de Darien se hizo más fuerte. Salió del baño y corrió hacia él, sollozando, y lo abrazó. Darien la acunó como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Le cuesta comprenderlo, tienes que darle tiempo.

—¿Y si no?

—Sí, lo hará. Te quiere, lo sabes.

Pero Serena era incapaz de dejar de llorar. El temor que había sentido durante los últimos instantes era demasiado profundo, temía haber perdido a su hija para siempre. Darien sacó un pañuelo. Serena vio que él estaba llorando.

—Oh, Darien—susurró ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Te quiero tanto… y quiero que Rini te quiera también… —de pronto sonó el teléfono—¡Maldita sea!, no voy a responder.

—No, contesta el teléfono—susurró ella.

Darien la besó en la frente y salió del despacho para contestar. Serena no se atrevió a salir al jardín, no quería presionar a Rini. Ahora sentía celos del amor que compartían ella y Darien. Trató de animarse, pero sentía náuseas.

De pronto escuchó unos gritos afuera en el jardín. Serena corrió como el viento. Cuando llegó al jardín vio a Rini en el suelo llorando, se había caído. Se acercó hasta ella para ayudarla, entonces Rini se abrazó a ella llorando.

—¡Mami, mami!

—¡Ohhh!—se estremeció Serena abrazando a su hija, llena de lágrimas—¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿te has hecho daño?

—Me he caído—lloró Rini señalando la rodilla herida.

—No es nada. Mamá le dará un beso y se curará.—contestó Serena inclinándose para besarla.

La tomó en brazos y entraron en la casa. Darien, que ya había dejado su llamada, se acercó hasta ellas algo extrañado.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—¡Me caí, pero mamá me dio un beso y me ha curado!—gritaba Rini orgullosa.

—¡Ahhh!—exclamó Darien emocionado—Sí, eso es lo que hacen siempre las madres.

—¿Verdad que no te volverás a ir? ¿No me volverás de dejar?—preguntaba Rini abrazándose fuerte a ella.

—Jamás mi conejo.—le respondió Serena abrazándola aún más fuerte contra su pecho—Nunca podría separarme de ti, te amo.

Darien las abrazó a las dos, eran las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

—Quizá no sea este el lugar ni el momento más apropiado, pero ya me arrodillaré después, te compraré flores y abriremos una botella de champán.—susurró Darien—Por ahora me basta con saber que te casarás conmigo. Te quiero con toda mi alma, y quiero estar contigo para siempre. Por favor, di que sí.

—Mamá di que sí, así mi papá podrá ser de verdad mi papá.

Esa era otra verdad que debían decirle pero Serena no quería empañar el momento, así que sólo se limitó a responder.

—Lo dicen como si fuera a rechazarlo, ¡claro que sí! Acepto ser tu esposa.

Los tres se abrazaron, las lágrimas en su rostro ya no eran de tristeza sino de alegría. Serena no podía estar más feliz, había recuperado a su hija. El temor que sentía hace un momento se había transformado en comprensión cuando se dio cuenta que no era que Rini la había rechazado, sino que ella también tenía miedo de que su madre desapareciera de su vida una vez más. Darien las miraba de reojo, se sentía tan orgulloso de su hija, de la madurez que mostraba con tan sólo cinco años. ¡Su hija! Aún le costaba asimilar esas palabras, pero lo llenaban de alegría. Rini era su hija, Serena se casaría con él y por fin vivirían el sueño que habían tenido hace mucho tiempo atrás, más de lo que Darien recordara.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de confesarle a Rini la verdad con respecto a Serena, ella y Darien acordaron esperar un tiempo prudencial a que la niña asimilara esta noticia para entonces decirle que Darien era su padre. Durante ese tiempo se habían dedicado a fortalecerse como familia, Darien, Serena, Rini y Ceres que aún permanecía con ellos mientras Minako ordenaba su nueva vida, compartían y disfrutaban de hermosos momentos de felicidad.

El tiempo pasó con rapidez y luego de dos meses ya la pequeña Ceres debía regresar con su madre. El lunes en la mañana Serena iba a llevar a Ceres al nuevo departamento de Minako, que ya tenía algunos días instalada y extrañaba a su hija. No quería guardarle más secretos a Darien, pero Minako le había hecho prometer que no diría nada de lo que sabía, así que ni Darien ni la niña sabían aún la verdad. Por su parte Darien iba a aprovechar el momento para hablar con Rini y contarle que él era en realidad su padre.

Salieron de la casa temprano. Hacía un hermoso día y el departamento de Minako sólo estaba a una hora en tren, así que decidió caminar un rato y luego tomar un taxi a la estación. Caminaban muy contentas de la mano, Serena se había encargado de explicarle a Ceres que aunque Darien y su mamá ya no estaban juntos, ella seguiría siendo su hija y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. En ese momento su teléfono sonó.

—Serena, ¿en dónde estas?

—Hola Rei, ¿qué pasa? Suenas algo preocupada.

—Serena hay algo que necesito decirte pero debe ser personal, ¿dónde podemos vernos?

—¿Rei, estás en Tokio y no me dijiste nada? No lo puedo creer que mala amiga eres.

—Serena, por favor, necesito hablarte de algo urgente, ¿dónde te puedo ver?

—Pues voy a llevar a la hija de Minako a su nuevo departamento y después estoy libre, ¿te parece si nos vemos para almorzar en la cafetería Moon?

—Está bien.

—Nos vemos entonces Rei, hasta pronto.

—Serena.—dijo Rei antes de colgar—Por favor ten cuidado.

Y terminó la llamada. A la rubia le pareció muy misteriosa y hasta rara la actitud de su amiga, preguntándose qué era eso tan urgente que Rei quería hablar con ella y que no podía decirle por teléfono; pero decidió no darle mucha importancia al asunto, ya se enteraría una vez que hablara con la pelinegra. Continuó caminando cuando de pronto sintió que alguien las estaba siguiendo, aceleró el paso algo angustiada, jalando a la niña sin medir.

—¡Serena me haces daño!

—Perdóname linda pero necesitamos caminar más rápido.

Siguieron caminando. Ceres trató de seguirle el paso pero le fue imposible, la niña tropezó y cayó al suelo llorando.

—¡Me duele mucho!

—Te voy a alzar linda, no te preocupes.

Serena se agachó para tomar a Ceres en brazos pero fue demasiado tarde. Sintió un duro golpe en su cabeza y cayó al lado de la niña. Lo último que vio fue la imagen borrosa de la larga coleta negra.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Despertó en un lugar desconocido, las paredes estaba sucias y llenas de telarañas, parecía estar abandonado hace mucho tiempo. Miró alrededor buscando a Ceres pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Trató de moverse cuando se dio cuenta que tenía las manos y los pies atados, aún sentía su cabeza palpitar en el lugar en donde había sido golpeada y también estaba algo mareada sin saber por qué.

—Al fin despiertas.—le dijo una voz desde las sombras.

Serena miraba alrededor del extraño lugar sin poder encontrar al dueño de aquella voz, pero no podía, su vista era algo borrosa y le costaba enfocar.

—No te esfuerces mucho—volvió a decir—la droga que te di es demasiado fuerte y aún estás bajo sus efectos.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Eso no importa, este lugar será el último en el que estés en este mundo.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué me tiene aquí?

—Oh, me lastima que no me reconozcas, ¿tan pronto olvidaste mi voz...bombón?

Se negaba a creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Serena abrió los ojos, y esta vez su visión se fue aclarando hasta que logró enfocar al hombre que tenía en frente. No... no podía ser él.

—Tú…tú estás muerto.—dijo tartamudeando.

—Legalmente sí, pero ya ves, aquí estoy vivito y coleando.

—Pero, yo te vi, lloré sobre su cuerpo, ¿cómo es posible?

—Todo se puede hacer cuando tienes dinero bombón.—le dijo sonriendo cínicamente.—El detective Lorenzi me ayudó, a cambio de una fuerte suma de dinero claro está. Él se encargó de todo, de pagar al forense para que declarara mi muerte, incluso consiguieron un cadáver idéntico a mí para incinerarlo en mi lugar. Lo demás fue muy sencillo.

—¡Eres despreciable! Por tu culpa viví los peores años de mi vida en la cárcel, ¿por qué me hiciste esto?

—Para vengarme de ti, por haberme rechazado, por despreciar mi amor.

—¡Yo te lo dije! ¡Sabías que no te podía amar y aún así aceptaste!

—¡Acepté por que creí que con el tiempo llegarías a amarme!—le espetó— Escúchame Serena, yo renuncié a todo por ti, quería hacer una vida contigo pero en cambio tú no hacías más que humillarme, sólo pensabas en él… ¡Vivías y morías por Darien!

—Nunca fue mi intención que te sintieras así, no pude evitarlo.—Se levantó y se acercó a él suplicante—Seiya, si quieres vengarte hazlo conmigo pero no le hagas daño a la niña.

—¿Porque Serena? ¿Por qué no debería hacerle daño a la niña? ¿Porque ella es mi sobrina?—Serena abrió los ojos ampliamente, Seiya lo sabía.—Siempre lo supe bombón, desde el día que te encontré supe quién eras y quién era el padre de tu hija.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué de qué? ¿Por qué no se lo dije a Darien cuando te encontré? O ¿por qué a pesar de eso me casé contigo?

—Ambas cosas.

—Sencillo, en parte porque me gustabas, a pesar de que no te veías muy bien sabía que tenías potencial. Pero también lo hice por venganza.

—¿De quién querías vengarte Seiya?

—Quería vengarme de él, de Darien. Él siempre lo tuvo todo, mis padres nunca me quisieron porque siempre estaba él.

—¿Por eso lo hiciste?

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga bombón? Darien es mi hermano pero nunca lo que querido, él siempre estuvo en primer lugar para mis padres, haciéndome a mí a un lado, era justo que yo me quedara con la mujer que él amaba, además él se quedó con Minako.

—No puedo creer que tengas un alma tan negra Seiya.

—No Serena, yo no tenía el alma negra, fueron ustedes, Darien y tú me hicieron ser así.

—Si quieres vengarte de alguien hazlo conmigo Seiya, pero deja ir a la niña. Haré cualquier cosa, lo que tú me pidas, pero por favor, déjala ir.

—¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer?—preguntó el pelinegro acariciando su rostro.

—¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?

Ambos volvieron a ver a la mujer que entraba con la niña de la mano.

—Mi querida Neherenia, ¿mira quién se despertó?

La aludida se acercó hasta donde estaba la pareja, mirando con desprecio a Serena. Pero ella no se amedrentó y le devolvió la mirada.

—Ve al otro cuarto pequeña.—dijo agachándose a la altura de Ceres, acariciándole la cabeza.

Cuando la pequeña estuvo fuera del lugar se volteó nuevamente hacia Serena.

—Parece que siempre podremos compartir un momento para ponernos al día.

—Eres despreciable Neherenia, yo te consideré mi amiga, te abrí las puertas de mi casa y a cambio me pagaste acostándote con mi esposo.

—Así que lo sabías.

—Pensaron que era una idiota pero ya ven que no es así.

—Vamos bellezas, no se peleen por mí, hay Seiya para todas.

—¡Cállate idiota!—le dijo Neherenia.—Ya hablaremos más tarde. Y tú mosquita muerta, no te hagas la victima que si Seiya buscó calor en otros brazos es porque no lo tenía en casa.

—Buen punto.—dijo divertido Seiya.

—No me interesa lo que ustedes dos hagan, lo único que me importa es la niña.

—Y a nosotros también, sólo queremos su bien ¿verdad Seiya?

—Así es morena, sólo queremos que esté bien, pero antes necesitamos que nos consigas algo que nos pertenece.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las cosas con Rini habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba. La niña se mostraba feliz de saber que Darien era en realidad su padre y ahora que su mamá había regresado podrían ser una familia de verdad. Regresaron pasadas las seis de la noche y extrañamente no había nadie.

—Princesa, sube a asearte.

La niña obedeció. Darien miró hacia el reloj que estaba en la entrada. Serena debió haber regresado de casa de Minako hace mucho tiempo. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la rubia. Nadie contestaba en el departamento de Minako. Entonces Darien marcó al celular, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Comenzaba ya a preocuparse, había quedado con Serena que estaría allí cuando él y Rini regresaran, sabía que ella no los dejaría plantados. Entonces su teléfono sonó indicando que tenía un mensaje.

_QUÉ SE SIENTE PERDER LO QUE ES TUYO?_

No quería que el terror se apoderaba de él pero casi no podía lograrlo. Sabía por Helios que su hermano estaba vivo y sospechó que era una amenaza pero no se lo había dicho a Serena y encima de eso la había dejado ir sola. Se sentía estúpido, puso en peligro a la mujer que amaba por guardar nuevamente secretos. Si algo le pasaba a Serena no se lo perdonaría nunca. Ese mensaje no podía ser de nadie más que Seiya, y de ser así su ángel estaba en peligro. Tomó el teléfono de la casa para llamar a Helios pero en ese instante su móvil timbró. Era un número desconocido.

—¿Dónde está Serena?—gritó.

—¿Acaso no está contigo?—preguntaron al otro lado, pero no era la voz de Seiya, era de una mujer.

—¿Quién habla?

—Mi nombre es Rei Hino, abogada y amiga de Serena, ella me dio este número.

—Señorita Hino, lamento no poder hablar con usted en este momento pero estoy en medio de una emergencia familiar y...

—¿Hablo con Darien Chiba?

—Sí, pero como le digo ahora no la puedo atender...

—Siento hablarte de forma tan precipitada pero quisiera saber si Serena está contigo, quedamos en vernos a la hora del almuerzo y nunca llegó a la cita.

—No puede ser posible.—su voz sonaba afectada.

—Darien—dijo Rei temiendo que había llegado muy tarde—Yo necesitaba decirle a Serena que Seiya está vivo y no sólo eso, él se encuentra en Tokio, creo que está tras ella y que corre un grave peligro.—Sus temores se habían materializado, lo que decía Rei le confirmaba que Seiya era quien le envió ese mensaje y que además tenía con él a Serena. La pelinegra continuó hablando—Tenemos una sospecha de dónde puede estar, el detective Rossi de la policía italiana está en Tokio conmigo y sólo esperábamos que confirmaras que ella no estaba contigo para dar parte a las autoridades y salir a buscarla.

—Dame la dirección, yo iré con ustedes.

—Puede ser muy peligroso mejor te quedas allí y esperas noticias nuestras.

—Me importa una mierda que sea peligroso, Serena me necesita y no voy a dejarla, no esta vez.

—De acuerdo.

Rei le dio la dirección a Darien y antes de salir hizo algunas llamadas.

—¿Darien? ¿Qué te sucede amigo? Te oyes mal.

—Helios, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte, creo que Serena está en peligro, necesito que me alcances en la dirección que te voy a enviar.

—De acuerdo. Darien—dijo antes de colgar—Por favor ten cuidado, no hagas nada estúpido hasta que yo llegue.

Darien colgó y enseguida llamó a Ami, la señora Akane tenía el día libre y no podía llevar a su hija y exponerla al mismo peligro.

—Ami, ¿puedes venir a cuidar a Rini?

—Claro pero ¿qué es lo que sucede?

—Te lo explico cuando estés aquí.

—Muy bien.

—¿Quién era cariño?—dijo Zoisite que estaba a su lado.

—Era Darien, necesita que cuide a Rini, creo que algo grave sucede.

—Iré contigo.

Ami y Zoisite llegaron lo más pronto posible. Darien parecía un león enjaulado, caminando de un lado para otro mientras esperaba que llegara su amiga. Rini que había vuelto de asearse, lo observaba ir y venir sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo ya que él no le había dicho nada, pero ella conocía muy bien a su padre y sabía que algo sucedía.

—Papi.

—Dime nena.

—¿Le sucedió algo a mami?

—No cariño, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que siento que algo sucede.

—Ven acá.—dijo poniéndose a su altura—Yo jamás permitiría que algo le pasara a tu mamá.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

En ese momento oyó el ruido del motor fuera de la casa y rezó en silencio porque Ami hubiera llegado. Darien se apresuró a abrir la puerta y se topó con la pareja.

—¡Gracias a Dios llegaron!

—Vinimos en cuanto pudimos, ¿qué es lo que sucede Darien?

—Un momento.—le dijo a Ami—Rini cariño, ve a tu habitación mientras hablo con la tía Ami.

—De acuerdo.—dijo la pequeña algo molesta y subió las escaleras.

—Darien me preocupas, ¿tan grave es?

—Espero que no Ami.

Darien se encargó de contarle a Ami lo que sucedía, primero que Seiya estaba vivo y luego sus sospechas de que éste había secuestrado a Serena, sopsechas que terminaron siendo confirmadas por Rei Hino. La peliazul lo escuchaba con atención, sorprendida por los recientes acontecimientos.

—Darien, si quieres puedo ir contigo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Zoisite, en el estado en que te encuentras tal vez sea mejor que él vaya.

—No creo que sea buena idea, no quiero poner a nadie más en peligro; además es mejor que se quede aquí por si acaso se presenta algo.

Tomó las llaves del coche y se disponía a salir por la puerta cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados bajando por la escalera.

—¡Papi!

—¿Qué sucede cariño?

—Por favor, trae a mi mamá de vuelta.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Estoy preocupada Seiya, ya pasó mucho tiempo y aún no vienen con el bendito conejo.

—Sí, tienes razón, yo ya estoy comenzando a preocuparme también.

—¿Habrá llamado a la policía?

—Por su bien y el de esa mocosa espero que no.

Seiya se alejó del lado de Neherenia y se acercó a donde estaba Serena sentada con Ceres y tomándola fuerte del brazo la levantó como si fuera una bolsa de plumas.

—Seiya me lastimas.

—No más de lo que te lastimaré si descubro que me traicionaste, ¡¿por qué no ha llegado?!

—No lo sé, tal vez no encuentra el estúpido muñeco.

—No me mientas Serena de lo contrario sabrás de lo que soy capaz.

—Ya lo estoy viendo.

—No, aún no has visto nada. Así que te preguntaré una vez más ¡¿por qué no ha llegado Minako?!

—Te juro que no lo sé.—decía Serena entre llantos.

—Ya me tienes harto con tus lloriqueos.—dijo lanzándola al suelo.—Será mejor que venga pronto o sino la que pagará los platos rotos será la niña.

—No te atreverías, es tu sangre.

—¿Y crees que eso me importa?

En ese momento se escuchó el ruido de la puerta metálica que servía de entrada al lugar. Seiya le hizo señas a Neherenia para que sujetara a Serena y a la niña mientras él abría. Pero en cuanto el pelinegro abrió se escuchó el golpe seco, Seiya cayó al suelo.

—¿Dónde están mi mujer y mi hija?

—¡Darien!

—¡Papi!

Darien entro hecho una furia, hizo el intento de correr hacia ellas cuando oyó el sonido de un arma activándose.

—Ni pienses en acercarte Darien Chiba, o tanto tu mujer como tu hija morirán.

—Será mejor que la escuches hermanito.—dijo Seiya levantándose y limpiando la comisura de sus labios que tenía un hilo de sangre—Neherenia es algo nerviosa, se le puede escapar un tiro… o dos.

Darien hizo el intento de arremeter nuevamente contra Seiya pero Neherenia lanzó un tiro al aire. Ceres comenzó a llorar, mientras Serena cayó desmayada.

—¡Papi ayúdame!

—Tranquila nena, todo saldrá bien.

—No le mientas a la niña Darien, eso no es de un buen padre.

Seiya reía sarcásticamente, se notaba que disfrutaba de su momento de victoria sobre quién siempre sintió como su mayor enemigo.

—¿Por qué Seiya? ¿Por qué haces esto? Somos familia, siempre te he querido.

—¡Mentira! Tú me robaste el amor de mis padres, siempre humillándome, siempre creyéndote superior a mí.

—Eso no es cierto Seiya, yo te amaba, eres mi hermano.

—No lograrás confundirme Darien, lo dices sólo para zafarte de esto pero yo sé que no es cierto.

—Seiya escúchame, sé que aún podemos arreglar esto, deja ir a Serena y a la niña.

—No.

—¿Quieres dinero?—preguntó sacando su billetera.

—No necesito tu cochino dinero, yo ya tengo el mío.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres? Dime lo que deseas y te juro que lo conseguiré pero deja que ellas se vayan.

—¿Tanto las amas?

—Más que a mi vida.

—Entonces tal vez deba tomar tu vida.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Helios ya estaba preocupado. Habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que Darien entró, la policía de Minato aún no llegaba y para colmos, el disparo que había oído lo tenía nervioso.

—Vamos Darien.

Miraba constantemente hacia todos lados, esperando algún movimiento pero no había nada. Comenzó a recorrer el lugar hasta que encontró un lugar por donde entrar sin ser visto.

—Calma amigo, ya viene la caballería.

Entró sigilosamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, si se equivocaba podría traer desastrosas consecuencias.

—Sólo un momento más Darien, aguanta.

Entró al lugar. Desde su posición podía ver todo lo que acontecía. Estaba Seiya y su hermano frente a frente, por sus miradas se daba cuenta que no era un feliz reencuentro familiar. Del otro lado de la habitación había una pelinegra sujetando un arma y apuntándole a la hija de Darien, mientras Serena estaba inconsciente en el suelo. ¿Habría recibido ella aquel disparo?

Analizó rápidamente la situación y se decidió a atacar a la pelinegra, así que comenzó a moverse de manera que no fuera detectado. Desde la posición de Darien se percató de la presencia de Helios, aunque ni Seiya ni Neherenia pudieran verlo. Darien continuaba hablando con Seiya tratando de distraerlo mientras Helios actuaba.

—Sólo un poco más…

Helios se abalanzó sobre Neherenia, forcejeando con ella, mientras Darien se iba a los puños con Seiya. De pronto se escuchó un ruido. Entre el forcejeo el arma se disparó, hiriendo a Helios. El peli plateado cayó en el suelo con una herida en el estómago.

—¡Helios!—gritó Darien corriendo hacia su amigo.

Seiya aprovechó la ocasión para tomar un trozo de madera que estaba en el suelo para golpear a Darien en la cabeza, haciéndolo perder el conocimiento.

—Ayúdame a atarlos.—le dijo a Neherenia—No quiero más sorpresas.

—Creo que debemos irnos Seiya, esto ya se salió de control.

—No digas estupideces Neherenia, de aquí no me voy sin ese conejo.

Seiya se acercó a donde estaba Serena inconsciente y la sacudió, haciendo que la rubia volviera a la conciencia.

—¡Me engañaste!—la golpeó en el rostro

—Te lo juro Seiya, yo no llamé a Darien.

—No te creo nada sabes, pero ya me cansé de hablar, ahora quién pagará los platos rotos será la niña.

En ese momento sonaron las sirenas.

_Seiya Chiba, es la policía de Minato, salgo con las manos en alto._

—Maldición Seiya, la policía está aquí.

—¡Ya los oí! ¿Acaso crees que estoy sordo?

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

—Seiya entrégate, no podrás salir de aquí.—le decía Serena.

—¡Nunca!

—Seiya vámonos, no quiero ir a la cárcel, olvídate de esta estúpida venganza y de ese dinero, ya nos hemos metido en bastantes problemas por eso y yo no quiero ir a la cárcel.

—Si quieres vete tú, yo no saldré de aquí. Si no puedo obtener lo que quiero al menos tendré mi venganza.

—Si eso es lo que quieres es tu maldito problema, pero yo no pagaré por ti ¿me oyes? Me largo de aquí.

Neherenia tiró el arma y se escabulló por la parte de atrás del edificio, escapando sin que la policía la viera. Entonces Serena trató una vez más de hablar con Seiya, de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Seiya por favor, no lastimes a la niña, te vas a arrepentir si lo haces.

_Seiya Chiba, salga con las manos en alto o de lo contrario entraremos._

Seiya se acercó a Ceres que estaba llorando en el suelo, temblorosa y asustada.

—No la voy a lastimar, es más la voy a cuidar. Ven aquí pequeña, no te voy a hacer daño.

—Quiero a mi mami.

—Tu mami está allí, lo ves, nada sucede.

—Esa no es mi mami.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Serena no es su madre... su madre soy yo.

La voz de Minako se escucho dentro del lugar. Seiya volteó como en cámara lenta, mirando a la rubia que lo apuntaba con un arma.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? La hermosa Minako Aino, ¿cómo has estado preciosa?

—Devuélveme a mi hija.

—¿Así que ella es tu hija? El engendro de mi hermano y tuya, maldita traidora.

—Seiya, suelta a mi hija o sino…

—¿O sino qué? ¿Me vas a matar? No te atreverías mi querida Minako.

—No me tientes Seiya Chiba, que por mi hija hago lo que sea.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan valiente?

—Desde que soy una madre a la que le han arrebatado a su hija.

—Mi querida Minako,—dijo sonriendo cínicamente tomando con cuidado el arma que Neherenia había dejado—esa pose no te queda. Además, yo no le voy a hacer nada a la pequeña, sólo iré a dar un paseo con ella.

_Seiya Chiba, es la última advertencia, si no sale con las manos en alto entraremos por usted._

—Suéltala Seiya, es tu última oportunidad.

—No. Esta niña es mi boleto para salir de aquí en una sola pieza.

Serena estaba aterrada, sabía que Seiya no dejaría a Ceres y que sería capaz de lastimar a la niña.

—¿Qué clase de corazón frío tienes Seiya? Es sólo una niña y es tu sangre.

—¡Ya te dije que eso no me importa!—dijo zarandeando a la pequeña—¡Llevarme a la hija de Darien será mi mayor venganza!

—¡No es la hija de Darien!

—¡Serena no!—decía Minako.

—No puedes hacerle daño porque ¡Ella es tu hija, no de Darien, es tuya!

En ese preciso momento Darien se despertó, oyendo la confesión de Serena, sorprendido. Seiya volteó a ver a Serena, luego a Minako y por último a la pequeña que tenía tomada de la mano.

—Me vale un rábano si es mía o no.—respondió fríamente, pasando el arma de un lado a otro—Ella es mi única forma de salir. Vamos linda, papá te llevará a dar un paseo.

—No quiero ir contigo, tú no eres mi padre suéltame.—lloraba Ceres.

—Sé una niña obediente y muévete.

—No, déjame ir.—la pequeña forcejeó tratando de zafarse lo que lo exasperó.

—¡Será mejor que te quedes quieta maldita mocosa!—le gritó apuntando el arma a su cara, la niña asustada obedeció—Muy bien, ahora despídete de tu mami ya que nunca más volverás a verla.

Afuera la policía preparaba todo para entrar al lugar.**  
**

—Detective Rossi, estamos listos.

—Recuerden que tenemos una situación de rehenes allí adentro.

—Despreocúpese señor, haremos todo lo que esté al alcance para ponerlos a salvo.

De pronto se oyó un disparo.

—¿Qué rayos?—dijo Jadeite—¡Vamos no esperen más, entren de una vez!

El grupo especializado irrumpió, armas en mano. Cuando entraron vieron a Serena que trataba de soltar a Darien y a Helios, Minako estaba abrazada de su hija y Seiya yacía en el medio del lugar, bañado en un charco de sangre.

—¡Aquí hay un herido!—gritó Darien.

El detective se acercó al cuerpo de Seiya y le tomó los signos vitales, no había duda de que esta vez estaba muerto. Los paramédicos entraron y detuvieron la hemorragia de Helios, llevándolo en camilla a la ambulancia.

—Ceres cariño, ve con tu papi y con Serena.

—No quiero mamá, quiero estar contigo.

—Nena, por favor mami tiene cosas que hacer.

Ceres hizo caso a lo que dijo su madre y Minako se puso en pie y caminó hasta donde estaba Jadeite.

—Tome.—dijo entregándole el arma—Y también esto. —Jadeite miraba extrañado el dispositivo USB que le dio la rubia—Aquí está toda la información sobre quién es Seiya Chiba.

—Gracias señora, pero comprenderá que debemos arrestarla.

—Lo sé.

—¿A dónde la llevan?—preguntó Serena.

—A la comisaría.—dijo el sargento que estaba con Jadeite.

—Pero ella actuó en defensa propia.—dijo Darien.

—Eso no lo decido yo señor, lo decidirá un juez. Vamos.

Minako fue esposada y llevada hasta la patrulla. Antes de subirse al auto sintió unos pequeños brazos que le rodeaban las piernas.

—Mami, no te vayas.

—No será por mucho tiempo cariño, además estarás con tu papi y con Serena, ellos cuidarán de ti.

Serena y Darien se acercaron y tomaron por los hombros a la niña.

—Descuida, saldrás pronto de esto.—dijo Darien, Minako solo asintió.

—Es hora de irnos señora.

Minako entró a la patrulla y luego lo hizo el teniente. No quiso mirar por la ventana, si lo hacía no podría soportar ver el rostro de su hija. La patrulla inició su viaje, Minako sentía que la tierra se abría a sus pies. Estaba enfrentándose a un oscuro destino.

* * *

Ahora sí, ya estamos a sólo un capítulo del final de esta historia y como muchos suponían ya (con todas las pistas que les dejé era evidente) Seiya estaba vivo y volvió por Serena, aunque por suerte no duró mucho, espero que esta vez si esté bien muerto.

Esta semana se me dificultó responder los reviews por PM así que lo haré de una vez junto con los de los que no tienen cuenta.

**lightangel:** ambos fueron algo tercos y orgullosos pero al fin están juntos y podrán ser una familia con Rini. Estoy trabajando en las historias de las otras chicas, la de Lita y Minako vendrán después de las de Ami y Rei.

**azucenas45:** muchas gracias por tus palabras.

**ingridsilla:** ya ves que no se lo tomaron a mal. Yo también estoy triste porque se acaba pero feliz con los nuevos proyectos que tengo en mente.

**flor lucero:** Seiya era quien quería hacer daño pero no se le hizo. Besos para ti también.

**ma-usa:** ¿Verdad que sí fue hermosa la reconciliación? Y ahora sólo queda que de verdad sean felices.

**Andrea Rosa:** me encantan tus metáforas así que no te preocupes.

**Lian Tsukino:** creo que ya respondí tu duda, gracias por leerme.

**Usagi13Chiba:** lo siento pero no podía hacer sufrir mucho a mi adorado Mamo-chan.

**Faby Usako:** por dicha Darien tomó esto a bien y todo ya se ha arreglado.

**Bepevink:** vivito y coleando estaba el desgraciado eso pero ahora sí quedó bien muerto,

**Serena:** gracias a ti por leerme.

**Luna-P27:** Todos los secretos de esta historia resueltos, me gusta que haya sido Minako que acabó con Seiya, ¿qué crees?

**princessqueen:** resucitamos a Seiya jajaja.

**Lunabsc:** y un poquito más de calor al inicio también jajaja y sí era Seiya.

**Gosgy:** ya todo aclarado.

**yssareyes48:** puro amor fue su reacción por dicha.

Amigos, al finalizar esta historia publicaremos dos fics en paralelo, la historia de Ami: Mientras tú dormías que la subiré los miércoles y la historia de Rei: Déjate querer que se publicará los sábados. Espero seguir contando con ustedes en estos nuevos proyectos y nos leemos el próximo sábado con el final de esta historia. Besos


	11. Felicidad

_**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son originales de la mangana Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_"Lo que tiene que volver, volverá. En otras formas, en otros tiempos, desde otros lugares... pero volverá."_**

* * *

—¿En verdad tienes que irte?—preguntó la rubia tomándola de las manos.

—Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente en Italia, no puedo quedarme más tiempo.

—Si es por trabajo podemos decirle a Ami que te ayude a conseguir un puesto en el bufete del cual ella es asociada, estoy segura de que…

—Serena.—replicó Rei interrumpiéndola—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo.—la pelinegra recordó al rubio del cual estaba locamente enamorada y por quien debía volver y luchar—Mi vida está allá.

—Lo sé, lo sé y perdóname si soy un poco egoísta pero eres mi mejor amiga y me sentí tan bien de tenerte a mi lado este tiempo, además de…

—No pienses en eso, la policía de Minato trabaja sobre su pista y tarde o temprano todo acabará.

—Tienes razón, tal vez ando un poco paranoica últimamente.

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de pasajeros que esperaban sus vuelos de la tarde. Algunos esperaban tranquilos y confiados. Otros con afán buscaban sus boletos. Otros dormían. Se oyó por los altavoces de la terminal que se decía: "Japan Airlines Corporation anuncia que el vuelo 200 iniciará el abordamiento en este momento. Por favor tengan en su mano sus boletos. Todos los pasajeros, favor de abordar ahora."

Serena miró a Rei, algunas lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos mientras se abrazaba de su amiga. A su alrededor había mucho movimiento mientras la gente hacía cola, entregaba sus boletos, y pasaba por la puerta.

_Atención. El vuelo 200 anuncia su última llamada de abordar._ Se escuchó el último aviso por los altavoces. Tres o cuatro personas más llegaron corriendo, con sus boletos en la mano.

—Voy a llamarte con frecuencia.

—Eso espero.

—Adiós Serena, te voy a extrañar.

Rei se encaminó hacia la puerta que conducía a la zona de abordaje. Antes de cruzar la pelinegra se volteó y levantó el brazo en alto despidiéndose de su amiga a lo lejos.

Entonces la rubia dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida. Sabía que era egoísta de su parte querer que su amiga se quedara con ella, pero los últimos cuatro meses desde su desafortunado reencuentro con Seiya habían sido llenos de alegría y felicidad junto con su familia y amigos.

Serena se acercó hasta donde tenía el auto estacionado y en el cual la esperaba su ahora esposo. Se había casado con el hombre que amaba apenas un mes atrás y por supuesto que su amiga Rei había sido la madrina, por eso retrasó su regreso a Italia durante tanto tiempo.

Subió al lado del pasajero y suspiró.—¿Estás bien?—preguntó el pelinegro.

Serena lo volteó a mirar, era increíble cómo la conocía tan bien y sabía interpretar cada uno de sus gestos.—Lo estaré, no te preocupes, es sólo que la voy a extrañar.

—Lo sé cariño.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Varios días después de la partida de Rei, Darien recibió la llamada de Mamoru Chiba. Había sido una gran sorpresa para todos, ya que desde hacía varios meses que sus padres no daban señales de vida, incluso no habían asistido a la boda de su hijo con Serena, aún no aceptaban que él se fuera a fijar justamente en la viuda de su hermano; a pesar de que Darien les había explicado cómo se dieron las cosas.

—¿Sucede alguna cosa? Te noto preocupado.—preguntó Serena cuando el pelinegro colgó.

—Es mi madre, está muy enferma y quiere que vaya a verla.

—Supongo que irás.

—No quiero dejarlas solas.

—Cariño, tu madre te necesita; además sería una excelente oportunidad para que hagas las paces con tus padres.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que no deseo verla, pero temo por ti y por Rini.

—¿Qué tal si Rini te acompaña?

—Puede ser una opción pero ¿y tú?

—Puedo decirle a mi madre que venga a quedarse conmigo unos días, seguro que acepta.—lo abrazó—En estos momentos tu madre te necesita más que yo.

Darien se estrechó fuertemente a ella. Detestaba tener que salir y dejarla sola, pero sabía que Serena tenía razón y si su madre pasaba a mejor vida y él no estaba con ella jamás podría perdonarse a sí mismo. A pesar de sus temores decidió ir a verla y llevar a Rini consigo, de todos modos sólo serían unos cuantos días y luego iba a volver.

Al día siguiente Serena llamó a Ikuko para preguntarle si podría pasar algunos días con ella en casa.

_—Si es necesario puedo cancelar, no creo que tu tía se moleste._

—No te preocupes mamá, si la tía Haruna te ha pedido que vayas debe ser importante y no quisiera que lo canceles; además Darien y Rini se irán algunos días nada más y puedo aprovechar ese tiempo para dedicarlo a mí misma.

_—¿Estás segura cariño?_

—Sí, despreocúpate no será nada.

_—Está bien, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, ¿tienes los números de tu tía?_

—Por supuesto. Disfruta mucho y dale besos de mi parte a la tía Haruna.

Ikuko se despidió de su hija y colgó, en ese momento Darien bajaba por las escaleras y observó el rostro preocupado de Serena.

—¿Pudiste hablar con mamá Ikuko?

—Sí, vendrá a quedarse.

—Me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que no estarás sola.

—¿Ya tienen todo listo para el viaje?

—Yo sí, pero tu hija tiene un desastre en su habitación sin saber qué llevarse.

—Claro, cuando hace ese tipo de cosas es mi hija pero cuando no da problemas es tuya.

—Es que en ese tipo de cosas se parece a ti.—Darien se acercó a darle un beso a su esposa cuando escucharon los pequeños pasos acercarse.

—¡Estoy lista!—dijo Rini emocionada por el viaje.

Serena se separó de Darien.—Será mejor que salgan de una vez si no quieren perder el vuelo.

—¿Segura que no quieres venir al aeropuerto a despedirnos?

—Es mejor que no, no podría dejarlos ir.

—¿Vas a extrañarme mamá?

La rubia se inclinó para tomar a su pequeña en sus brazos y darle un beso.—Con toda el alma cariño, estaré esperando que vuelvas.

Darien tomó la maleta rosa de Rini y se dirigió hacia la salida donde ya le esperaba el taxi que los llevaría hacia el aeropuerto. El conductor se bajó para ayudarlo a subir las maletas al maletero del auto y luego volvió a su lugar mientras se daba la despedida.

—Pórtate bien con tus abuelos cariño, no les des ningún disgusto.

—Lo prometo mami.—la pequeña subió en el asiento trasero del auto.

—Voy a llamarte todos los días para saber de ti.

—Está bien.—dijo abrazándolo y dándole un beso.

—Y si necesitan algo por favor me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, pero vete de una vez antes de que pierdan el vuelo.

—Parece que quieres deshacerte de mí.

—No digas eso mi amor, sabes que adoro estar a tu lado.

Darien la atrajo hacia él y le dio un apasionado beso, en ese momento sintió a Serena trastabillar, como perdiendo la fuerza de sus piernas.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó preocupado, separándose de la rubia apenas un poco.

—Sólo fue un mareo, aún no he desayunado.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, vete de una vez.

Se acercó a darle un último beso y se subió al taxi. Serena se quedó de pie, sosteniéndose al marco de la puerta mientras el vehículo se alejaba. Aún sentía su cuerpo sin fuerzas y de pronto sintió unas ganas tremendas de volver lo poco que tenía en su estómago; sin embargo consiguió controlarse y volver adentro de la casa.

—Tendré que pasar luego al consultorio del doctor Umino.—se dijo en voz alta mientras cerraba la puerta.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El siguiente día temprano salió a correr para bajar algunas libras que había ganado en los últimos meses. La mañana estaba bastante fresca y agradable a pesar de que el sol ya calentaba en el cielo azul. Darien le había llamado la noche anterior para avisar que habían llegado con bien, pero las noticias de su madre eran peores de lo que su padre había querido decirle por teléfono, Megumi estaba muriendo.

Por más que habían visto a cientos de especialistas, ninguno lograba dar con la enfermedad de la mujer, que cada día agravaba su estado de salud y su cuerpo comenzaba a deteriorarse con rapidez. Los médicos no le daban muchos días, por lo que el pelinegro había decidido quedarse allí unos días más de lo previsto hasta que pasara lo peor.

Serena deseaba poder estar al lado de su esposo en ese momento, pero sabía que no era bien recibida en la familia Chiba, así que lo mejor era que ella permaneciera lejos, ya después se encargaría de buscar la manera de levantarle el ánimo a Darien y hacerle sentir que ella estaba allí para él. Por ahora aprovecharía esos días para ponerse en forma y estar hermosa para cuando su hija y su esposo regresaran.

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, empezó su rutina de ejercicios. Se encontraba en el parque cercano a su casa cuando empezó con el calentamiento y estiramiento necesario antes de iniciar el recorrido. Como tenía mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, decidió que lo mejor era iniciar con trayectos cortos y poco a poco ir subiendo la cantidad de kilómetros que duraría.

Luego de hacer su calentamiento, se colocó los audífonos y encendió el ipod para escuchar su música favorita mientras sentía como la brisa empezaba a refrescar su cara. Había mucha gente corriendo esa mañana. A lo lejos pudo divisar a un hombre de unos treinta años de edad, cabello negro, medía aproximadamente metro ochenta de estatura y vestía unos shorts y una camiseta. Se notaba que llevaba tiempo ejercitándose, ya que sus músculos estaban muy bien definidos. Cuando pasó al lado de la rubia le sonrió y Serena no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y voltear a mirar hacia otro lado.

Continuó su recorrido. Sentía ya como le ardían sus pulmones por la falta de aire y sus cansadas piernas no podían dar más, así que decidió regresar a casa. Volvió a estirarse y bebió un poco de la bebida energética que llevaba en la botella, cerrando los ojos, cuando de pronto chocó con alguien.

—Disculpe, no fue mi intención golpearle.

—No se preocupe.—le dijo la pelirroja—También venía distraída.

Se disculpó una vez más y luego se dirigió hacia su auto que estaba estacionado cerca del parque. Instintivamente volteó a mirar hacia atrás. La pelirroja, que la miraba a lo lejos, le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo, aunque sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Subió a su vehículo y emprendió la marcha hacia la casa.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una semana después de que Darien se había ido a ver a su madre, él la llamó dándole la triste noticia, Megumi Chiba había muerto. Su padre estaba desolado y no era para menos, había pasado toda una vida al lado de ella y la pérdida era demasiado dolorosa. Darien le dijo que debía quedarse un par de días más hasta el entierro y luego él y la pequeña regresarían a casa.

Como lo había empezado a hacer desde que estaba sola en casa, Serena salió temprano a correr al parque. Ya su condición física había mejorado, ahora podía soportar con facilidad un trayecto de cuatro kilómetros diarios. Llegó temprano y estacionó el coche como siempre a un costado del parque, desde donde iniciaba su recorrido, se colocó los audífonos y empezó a correr. No había dado ni diez pasos cuando sintió un fuerte dolor abdominal y un calor húmedo bajando por sus piernas.

Llevó sus manos hacia sus muslos y miró con horror que en sus manos había sangre. Sin entender aún lo que le sucedía, volvió sobre sus pasos en dirección a su auto cuando se encontró de frente con la pelirroja con la cual había chocado días atrás.

—¿Te sucede algo?

—Por favor, ayúdame a llegar a mi auto.

—¿En dónde está?

Serena señaló el lugar donde estaba ubicado el Volkswagen Beetle Cabrio color plata que Darien le había dado como regalo de bodas. La mujer la ayudó a caminar hasta el lugar, para luego ayudarla a subir del lado del pasajero.

—No creo que puedas conducir de esa manera.—dijo subiendo del otro lado—Dame las llaves, yo te llevo al hospital.

—De acuerdo.

Serena le dio las llaves y la mujer arrancó. Lo último que la rubia vio fue la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer, luego se desvaneció en su asiento.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los últimos tres días habían sido un suplicio. Entre los trámites funerarios y atender a las personas que se acercaban a presentar sus condolencias a la familia no había tenido tiempo de nada, ni tan siquiera hacerle una llamada a Serena para saber cómo la estaba pasando.

Ese día por fin había acabado todo. Luego de darle cristiana sepultura a su madre, Darien preparaba todo para volver a Minato con su ángel. Le había dicho a su padre que se fuera con ellos durante algún tiempo pero éste se había negado a hacerlo ya que se sentía mal por la forma en la que había tratado a Serena.

Entonces Darien llamó a su prima Saori para que se quedara algunos días con Mamoru y en cuanto ella llegó a la mansión Chiba, el pelinegro y Rini emprendieron el viaje a casa. Durmieron durante todo el vuelo, así que el tiempo se les hizo corto y pronto sintieron cómo aterrizaba el avión en suelo nipón.

Llegaron a casa ya entrada la noche. Darien estaba impaciente por estrechar a Serena en sus brazos pero cuando llegó se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella no estaba. Dejó las maletas en la entrada y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el contestador automático, cuya luz roja parpadeante le avisaba que tenía mensajes. Darien tocó el botón de reproducción.

_—Serena hija,—_se escuchaba la dulce voz de Ikuko—_Acabo de regresar de casa de tu tía y te manda saludos, apenas escuches este mensaje me llamas._

Tocó el botón para escuchar el siguiente mensaje que era de hace dos días.

_—Hija, por favor llámame para saber que te encuentras bien. Te quiero._

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar agitadamente luego de escuchar el quinto mensaje que había dejado Ikuko quien trataba desesperadamente de hablar con Serena y no lograba localizarla. Pero su angustia fue mayor cuando escuchó el último mensaje y reconoció la voz que salía de la máquina.

_—Darien soy yo—_decía la voz de su ángel en apenas un susurro—_traté de llamarte al móvil pero lo tenías apagado, espero que escuches este mensaje. _—podía sentir el pánico en su voz que ya comenzaba a quebrarse—_Por favor, ayúdame, no sé en dónde estoy, ella me tiene encerrada y… —¿Qué crees qué haces maldita?_

Una segunda voz se escuchó antes de que el mensaje terminara de manera abrupta. Darien cayó sentado al lado del teléfono sin poder dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. El teléfono en su mano empezó a sonar pero Darien estaba ausente.

—¿Papá?—dijo Rini—Papá, el teléfono está timbrando.

Darien sacudió la cabeza y contestó antes de que se cortara la llamada.

_—¿Serena?_

—No mamá Ikuko, soy Darien.

_—Darien, por fin alguien me responde, llevo días tratando de hablar con Sere y no la he encontrado en casa._

—¿Usted no estuvo estos días con ella?

_—Se me hizo imposible querido, la hermana de Kenji estaba con algunos problemas y requirió de mi presencia._

—Mamá Ikuko, yo debo colgar hablamos luego.

No dio tiempo de que la mujer se despidiera y colgó. Llamó entonces al detective que había estado llevando el caso de Seiya en conjunto con Jadeite, un hombre alto y moreno de cabello blanco llamado Kunzite Shitennō.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Llevaba varios días sin probar un solo bocado, encerrada en una pequeña y sucia habitación, rodeada por todo tipo de alimañas. Su vientre aun le dolía pero había dejado de sangrar, así que se aferró a la esperanza de que su bebé aún estuviera ahí. ¿Cómo se le habían pasado por alto los síntomas? Había sido tan estúpida y con eso puso en peligro la vida de un ser indefenso.

No tenía noción del tiempo que había pasado desde que llamó a Darien desesperada pidiendo ayuda. La habitación en donde estaba era oscura, apenas y había una diminuta ventana en la parte superior, pero no vislumbraba ni un poco de luz a través de ella. Escuchó los ruidos de pasos afuera y supo que ella había vuelto. Dejó la pared cerca de la ventana y se acurrucó sobre el catre que le servía de cama.

—Toma.—le dijo la mujer tirando un plato de comida en el suelo—Espero que esta vez te lo comas, no quiero que mueras. En realidad sí quiero pero no por falta de alimento, quiero matarte yo misma con mis propias manos.

—¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

—Será muy pronto, no te impacientes.

—¿Qué diablos estás esperando?

—Muy pronto lo verás.

La mujer cerró la puerta después de salir de la habitación. Serena desesperada gritaba hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido ella.

—¡No te metas con mi familia! ¡Si les haces daño te mato, me entiendes, te mato!

Cayó débil sobre el catre, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar a raudales de sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo que ahora se hallaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Se incorporó un poco y tomó el plato del suelo, aunque no quisiera debía comer, necesitaba estar fuerte no sólo por ella, sino por el bebé que llevaba en su vientre, si es que aún estaba.

A varios kilómetros de distancia la casa de los Chiba parecía un despacho de la policía. Kunzite había instalado un equipo especial e intervenido todos los teléfonos de Darien por si alguien llamaba pidiendo un rescate. Había pasado un día completo desde que el pelinegro dio la voz de alerta de la desaparición de Serena y aún no tenían ni un solo rastro ni pista de su paradero.

Estaba volviéndose loco, él que siempre tenía las ideas claras ahora no sabía qué hacer en la situación en la que estaba. ¿Cómo podía pensar si la mujer que amaba se encontraba en peligro? Rini estaba en casa de mamá Ikuko mientras todo eso sucedía, al menos en eso estaba tranquilo pues la policía había apostado hombres que vigilaran la residencia Tsukino.

—Señor Chiba, le aconsejo que descanse un poco, si hay alguna novedad yo mismo le aviso.

—No detective, quiero estar cuando mi esposa llame, sé que Serena me llamará.

El hombre asintió y se alejó a hablar con otros policías que estaban allí, mientras Darien se sentaba en el sillón al lado del teléfono. Entonces sucedió. Todos voltearon a mirar hacia donde sonaba el aparato. Kunzite le hizo una señal a Darien para que esperara hasta que el técnico estuviera listo y luego le indicó que podía responder.

—Habla Darien Chiba.

_—Hola Chiba, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal la familia?—_dijo la mujer riéndose.

—Quisiera decir que bien pero creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

_—Eres muy inteligente Chiba, supongo que ya sabrás que tengo algo que tú quieres.—_se escuchó un silencio y luego la voz de Serena inundó el lugar—_Darien, Darien._

—Serena mi amor.—dijo el pelinegro desesperado—¿te encuentras bien? ¿Dime en dónde estás?

_—Darien yo…—_otra vez silencio—_No intentes pasarte de listo Chiba, sólo la dejé hablar para que supieras que es verdad que la tengo._

—No le hagas daño por favor.—dijo Darien siguiendo la instrucción de Kunzite que le decía que alargara la conversación—Te daré lo que quieras pero por favor no le hagas daño.

_—Así me gusta Chiba. En este momento te está llegando un paquete con una lista de peticiones.—_el timbre de la puerta se escuchó—_Quiero que las leas con calma y cuando tengas lo que quiero deberás presentarte a la dirección que yo te diré luego. Ven solo Chiba y desarmado, no intentes jugar de héroe porque entonces tu ángel se muere._

La llamada se cortó. Darien volteó a mirar al detective pero por la cara de este no pudieron rastrear la llamada.

—Deberemos recurrir a otra estrategia.

—¿Y el hombre que trajo el paquete?—preguntó el pelinegro.

—Está limpio, es un simple taxista ni siquiera sabe quién pagó por el servicio.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

—Ya se lo dije, recurriremos a otra estrategia.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Serena había caído en lo más profundo de la desesperación cuando escuchó la voz de Darien a través de la línea telefónica. Desde ese momento hasta ahora no hacía más que pedirle al cielo que Darien no cayera en esa trampa y que ambos pudieran salir con bien de todo esto. Por un pequeño instante sintió una paz dentro de su alma, como si alguien estuviese allí con ella en medio de ese sufrimiento, y dejándose envolver por esa inesperada tranquilidad se quedó dormida.

No supo si habían pasado horas o unos cuantos minutos, pero cuando despertó tenía enfrente de ella a su captora.

—Es hora de irnos.

La mujer se agachó hasta donde estaba la rubia acostada y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Con una soga amarró de frente sus manos para luego poner una venda en sus ojos.

—Camina.

Sintió la punta fría del arma a su espalda y con temor por lo que podría suceder empezó la marcha. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta que se abría y el particular sonido de el mando a distancia de un auto. Entonces pusieron una mano sobre su cabeza y la dirigieron para ingresar al auto.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Iremos a ver a tu adorado, ¿no estás feliz por eso?

El motor rugió a la vida y el movimiento le indicó que habían comenzado a avanzar.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Por qué haces esto?—imitó su voz—¿Acaso es lo único que sabes decir? Lo mismo le dijiste a Seiya cuando te llevó a aquel lugar en donde por tu culpa murió.

—¿Neherenia?

—¡Bingo bombón! Al fin me descubriste, sí soy yo tu amiga Neherenia.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al darse cuenta de que su vida dependía de Neherenia. Serena sabía que era una mujer ambiciosa pero no creyó nunca que su ambición llegara hasta el punto de arriesgar su libertad luego de que lograse escapar de la policía aquella fatídica noche. Y si ella la creía responsable de la muerte de Seiya, sabía que no importara si Darien cumplía sus peticiones o no.

Después de un tenso silencio, la rubia escuchó el sonido del teléfono. Neherenia esperó que Darien respondiera su teléfono móvil, lo cual no duró mucho con la ansiedad que tenía el pelinegro por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

_—Primero dime cómo está Serena._

—Un momento—dijo y acercó el teléfono a Serena—Saluda a tu amorcito.

—Darien, por favor no vengas, es una trampa de Neherenia.

—Suficiente, ¿ya la escuchaste?

_—¡Eres una…!_

—Shhh, cálmate Chiba, no querrás que Serena sufra ¿verdad?—Darien guardó silencio—Así lo imaginé. Ahora, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

_—Tengo el dinero y los documentos que me pediste en mis manos, el auto lo conduzco yo mismo pero no sé a dónde dirigirme._

—Espero que hayas sido lo suficientemente inteligente de no decirle a la policía nada o venir armado Chiba, esto no es un juego.

_—No lo hice, dime dónde tengo que llevar esto._

—Presta mucha atención, es la única oportunidad que tendrás para recuperar a tu chica.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_—¿Escuchó todo lo que le dije señor Chiba?_

_Darien estaba de pie mientras un agente le colocaba los dispositivos que le permitirían a la policía rastrear su ubicación en todo momento. _

_—Escuché todo aunque no estoy muy convencido de esto._

_—Entiéndalo señor Chiba, necesitamos conocer la ubicación a la que se dirige y por seguridad no vamos a llamarlo una vez que salga de la casa._

_—¿Pero y si ella descubre todo esto?_

_—No lo notará, se lo garantizo y si llegara a sospechar algo nosotros ya estaremos cerca como para evitar que reaccione con violencia._

_—¿Qué tan cerca detective? Si esa mujer los ve ella puede ser capaz de matar a mi esposa._

_—No se preocupe de nada, usted siga mis instrucciones y déjenos a nosotros el resto._

Darien había asentido y una vez que estuvo él listo, tomó la maleta en donde llevaba el dinero y los documentos que solicitó Neherenia y subió al auto. Kunzite y los demás operativos le seguían a una distancia prudente mientras él se dirigía hacia el muelle # 7 del Puerto de Kōbe en Osaka.

Mientras conducía por su mente pasaban las imágenes de todo lo que había vivido junto a Serena en los últimos meses, la felicidad que sintió cuando por fin la hizo su esposa y la promesa que entre apasionados besos le había hecho de que siempre la amaría y cuidaría de ella. Cumpliría su promesa como fuera, aún a costa de su propia vida.

Aceleró más allá del límite de velocidad permitido. Nadie lo detendría, Kunzite había dado órdenes de que así fuera. En menos de una hora estuvo acercando el auto hacia el lugar indicado, estacionó y se bajó.

Comenzó a inspeccionar la zona en busca de algún indicio de que era el lugar. El puerto estaba completamente vacío, algo poco usual para un lugar como ese que siempre tenía movimiento. Se detuvo frente al letrero que indicaba que había llegado al muelle siete.

—Pon la bolsa en el suelo.—le indicó una voz en la oscuridad.

Lentamente Darien puso la bolsa negra en el suelo.

—Patéala hacia acá.

Así lo hizo el pelinegro. La bolsa se impulsó sobre el concreto hasta que se detuvo a algunos metros de distancia. Entonces Neherenia salió de su escondite, con Serena como escudo y una pistola apuntando en su cabeza. La pelinegra sin dejar de apuntar se agachó a abrir el bolso para revisar su contenido, complaciéndose al ver el dinero, los tiquetes de avión y la documentación con una falsa identidad que le permitiría dejar el país.

—Ahí está todo lo que pediste, ahora suéltala.

Neherenia empujó a Serena, quien corrió a la seguridad de los brazos de Darien. Comenzaban a caminar cuando...

—¡Quietos!—dijo Neherenia riéndose—Quédense justamente donde están.

—Pero tú dijiste que…

—Sí ya sé dije que los dejaría ir Chiba, pero sabes una cosa, te mentí.—se escuchó el click del seguro del arma desactivándose—¿Creíste que dejaría irse con vida a los responsables de la muerte de mi amado Seiya?

—Si lo amabas tanto por qué lo dejaste abandonado a su suerte.—replicó Serena.

—Bueno sí, lo amaba, pero no era una idiota, no iría a la cárcel por él.

—¿Pero sí estás dispuesta a matarnos por él?

—Sí, eso es más divertido.

Darien y Serena estaban de frente a ella, el pelinegro con los brazos arriba mientras que Serena seguía atada. El arma apuntando directamente hacia ellos. La sonrisa maquiavélica de Neherenia extendiéndose por su rostro.

—Hasta aquí llegó el amor verdadero.

El disparo atravesó el silencio de aquella fría y oscura noche y algo más. Serena cayó en el suelo... las luces rojas y azules de las sirenas fueron las últimas imágenes que vieron sus ojos.

Kunzite se acercó lentamente al pelinegro que estaba de inclinado sobre su cuerpo, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. El detective hizo el intento de poner la mano sobre su hombro pero Darien rechazó aquel contacto.

—Lo siento Señor Chiba.

—¿Lo siente? ¿Usted lo siente cuando es mi mujer la que está aquí tendida?

Darien levantó a Serena en sus brazos mientras la policía se encargaba Neherenia.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Despertó en la cama de un hospital. Lentamente su vista se fue aclarando hasta que se encontró con los orbes azul zafiro que tanto amaba. Trató de incorporarse para abrazarlo pero el pelinegro se lo impidió.

—No te esfuerces mi ángel, estás muy débil. El doctor dice que presentas un cuadro severo de desnutrición y por eso te desmayaste, pero que ambos se encuentran bien.

—¿Dijiste ambos?

—Sí, tú y el niño que esperas. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Yo no lo sabía, me di cuenta el día que esa mujer me secuestró pero creí que lo había perdido, ¿estás seguro que el bebé está bien?

—¿Quieres que llame al médico para que estés más tranquila?—Serena dijo que no con la cabeza—Él está fuerte y sano, creciendo ahí en tu vientre. Es un luchador, como su madre.

—Mi amor, tuve tanto miedo, pensé que te perdería.

—Lo sé cariño, pero ya ves que nada me sucedió. El detective Kunzite llegó a tiempo y al ver la escena le disparó a esa mujer, ella ya no será un peligro para nosotros nunca más.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Darien regresó antes de la hora normal a la casa. Estacionó el auto y abrió la puerta de la casa, dejando su maletín en el pequeño closet de la entrada.

—Bienvenido Darien, ¿qué tal tu día?

—Muy bien mamá Ikuko, ¿Serena ya llegó?

—Llamó hace un momento, dijo que se retrasaría un poco.

Ikuko Tsukino se había mudado con su hija y con Darien. Fue difícil convencerla de dejar su casa, incluso aún la conservaba y en ocasiones se quedaba una o dos noche allí; pero Serena no quería que su madre siguiera sola, más porque aún no regresaba Shingo de los Estados Unidos.

—¡Papito!

Rini bajó corriendo las escaleras, tirándose en brazos de Darien.

—¿Cómo está mi princesa?

—Bien, la abuela y yo horneamos las galletas de chocolate que tanto te gustan.

—¿Y son todas para mí?

—Sí. Iré a la cocina a traerlas.—dijo y se fue corriendo hacia el lugar.

—Mamá Ikuko, tengo un regalo para usted.

—Oh Darien, no tenías que molestarte.

—Usted hace tanto por nosotros que yo quería hacer algo por usted. Cierre los ojos.

La mujer hizo como Darien le dijo y éste se dirigió a la puerta.—Pasa.

—¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos hijo?

—Sí puedes.

Ikuko empezó a llorar en cuanto escuchó aquella voz, llevándose una mano a la boca.—¿Shingo? ¿En verdad eres tú?

—Mamá.—respondió el joven corriendo a su lado y abrazándola.

—Shingo hijo, qué alegría que estés aquí, pero ¿cómo es posible?

—Darien y Serena me ayudaron con el tiquete, así que adelanté mis pruebas y volví, sólo debo ir en unos días para la graduación.

—No sabes que feliz me siento de tenerte aquí, te extrañaba tanto. Gracias—dijo mirando hacia Darien—Significa tanto para mí.

—No tiene que agradecerme mamá Ikuko.

—No Darien, tengo mucho por lo cual agradecerte, no sólo me recibiste en tu casa, sino también amas a mi hija y la haces muy feliz, me has dado una nieta hermosa y como si fuera poco, has traído de vuelta a mi Shingo. Eres un gran hombre Darien Chiba y estoy contenta de que seas parte de mi familia.

Darien no dijo nada, no podía, se había formado un nudo en su garganta. Se acercó a Ikuko y se unió al abrazo de ella y Shingo. En ese momento entró Rini.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?—dijo poniendo sus manos en jarras—¿Por qué él abraza a mi abuelita?

—Rini ven.—la llamó Darien—Quiero presentarte al hermano de tu mamá, él es Shingo, tu tío.

—¿Así que tu eres la pequeña conejo? Ni te imaginas las cosas que puedo contarte de tu madre.

—Shingo, cuidado con lo que le dices a la niña.

—No te preocupes mamá, sólo le diré algunas cositas.

El joven rompió el abrazo y se acercó a Rini que los miraba expectante y muy contenta de que alguien le contara cosas de su mamá. Shingo la tomó de la mano y comenzaba a subir las escaleras con la niña.

—¿Y mis galletas?

—Estas se las daré al tío Shingo mientras me cuenta las historias, luego te hago otras. Cuéntame de cuando mamá era pequeña ¿sí?

Y siguieron subiendo, dejando a Darien con las ganas de probar las galletas.

—¿La abuela no te contó de las veces que dejaba a tu madre afuera de la puerta?—la niña dijo que no con la cabeza—Es muy divertido, verás, tu mamá era muy mala estudiante y entonces…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El cielo de Minato comienza a teñirse de hermosos colores mientras la tarde llega a su fin. La fiesta apenas está en su apogeo, pero una desesperada pareja comienza a escabullirse entre sus invitados con el único deseo de poder empezar su viaje y por fin estar solos para dedicarse el uno al otro. A lo lejos una mujer los observa mientras ellos creen que nadie los ve, cuando siente el familiar abrazo y se recuesta sobre el ancho pecho masculino.

—Tú te veías igual de desesperada el día que nos casamos.—dijo Darien acariciando el vientre que protegía a su hijo.

—No es cierto, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien estaba ansioso por retirarse.

—Tal vez un poco.—admitió él—Igual que tú.

Serena se volteó para darle un beso a su amado Darien, aunque con su abultado vientre le era un poco difícil abrazarlo como quería.

—¡Oh por Dios estoy tan hinchada!

—No estás hinchada cariño, estás embarazada.

—Da igual, mis pies están hinchados, mis manos también, estoy gorda e irritada todo el tiempo... me debo ver horrible.—dijo haciendo pucheros.

—Tú siempre luces bella para mí.

Darien la atrajo lo más que pudo hacia sí y le dio un lento y profundo beso, haciendo que Serena temblara entre sus brazos, a pesar del tiempo nunca podría resistir esos besos.

—Me siento tan feliz de ver a nuestros amigos felices.—dijo Serena viendo hacia donde los invitados bailaban—Quién lo diría, hace unos años estaba completamente sola, y ahora no sólo te tengo a ti y a nuestros hijos, sino que tengo y a mi familia y nuevas amigas.

Sí, su vida había cambiado. Había retomado su carrera de diseño y esperaba un hijo del hombre que amaba. Rei acababa de unir su vida con Jadeite, a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvieron en el camino y lo mejor de todo es que habían decidido hacerlo en Tokio para que Serena no viajara en su estado. Ami y su esposo Zoicite esperaban a su primer hijo. Sólo hacía falta alguien para que todo fuera mejor.

—Parece que todo está en el orden que debe estar.

—Así es Darien, estamos juntos y felices, como debió de ser desde un principio.

La música sonaba en el fondo, donde estaba la fiesta. En ese momento el niño en su vientre se movió y Darien se apresuró a poner su mano sobre el vientre de ella, sintiendo los movimientos de su pequeño ángel. Una gran ternura lo embargó y una pequeña lágrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla. La brisa fresca de la noche sopló, secando sus lágrimas, como si de una leve caricia se tratara.

Luego de algunos minutos así abrazados, retornaron a la fiesta de bodas y aunque el novio y la novia ya se habían marchado, los invitados estaban dispuestos a celebrar durante toda la noche.

**Tres años más tarde**

Serena ingresó en el elegante edificio en donde estaban ubicadas las instalaciones de su empresa, Silver Moon Angels, una destacada agencia de modelos que había fundado con ayuda de su esposo Darien luego de concluir sus estudios como diseñadora. La agencia era una de las mejores y más cotizadas de Japón, y con miras a extenderse internacionalmente, gracias al esfuerzo y dedicación que Serena impregnaba en todo lo que hacía.

—Buenos días Serena.

—Buen día Unazuki, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien ¿y tú?

—Bien gracias. ¿Hay alguna novedad?

—El doctor Umino llamó ayer luego de que te fuiste; quería confirmar tu cita de más tarde.

—Llámalo y dile que estaré allí alrededor de las cinco.

—De acuerdo.—Serena empezaba a caminar nuevamente cuando Unazuki la llamó otra vez—Se me olvidaba decirte, llegó la persona que Motoki recomendó para el puesto de fotógrafo, te está esperando desde hace un rato.

—Dame diez minutos para acomodarme y hazla pasar.

—De acuerdo.

Serena se dirigió a su oficina, no sin antes pasar a la máquina expendedora de café por un latte, últimamente era lo único que su estómago resistía. Se acomodó en el amplio escritorio que tenía en el décimo quinto piso del edificio Moonlight y encendió el computador. Tenía cientos de e-mails de distintas modelos que le pedían tomarlas en cuenta para una prueba, pero ninguna llamaba especialmente su atención pues no cumplían con los requisitos que debían para trabajar en su agencia. No era que ella fuera muy exigente, pero sí se aseguraba que tras cada una de sus modelos y la gente que trabajaba para ella, hubiera una historia.

De pronto alguien tocó su puerta.

—Adelante.

Un alto chico rubio de ojos azules vestido con un jeans deslavado y camisa de manga larga blanca entró.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Haruka Tenou.

—Me imagino que debes ser el fotógrafo que recomendó Motoki, pasa.

El joven pasó y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

—Mi nombre es Serena Chiba, gerente general, fundadora y diseñadora de Silver Moon Angels, es un gusto.—dijo sonriente, extendiendo una mano.

—El placer es todo mío señora Chiba.—dijo con tono seductor, haciendo que Serena se sonrojara.

—Por favor, dime Serena. ¿Motoki te comentó qué hacemos aquí?

—Por supuesto, me dijo que era algo del mundo de la moda.—dijo en un tono despectivo que Serena no pasó por alto.

—Muy bien, ¿traes algunos de tus trabajos contigo?—preguntó ya algo indispuesta.

—Sí, aquí los tiene.

Haruka le tendió un portafolio que era su más grande tesoro, el trabajo de su vida y por el que su familia le había dado la espalda. Serena observaba cada página maravillada, estaba lleno de hermosas fotografías de paisajes.

—Tienes un talento único Haruka, pero no sé si logres calzar aquí. Tus fotos son excelentes pero no veo ninguna que tenga que ver con lo que nosotros hacemos.—le devolvió el portafolio.

—Señora Chiba, perdón Serena. Sé que no tengo experiencia en esta rama de la fotografía, pero en realidad necesito el trabajo. Tal vez no debería contarle pero mi situación financiera no es la mejor, abrirse camino en lo que yo hago es difícil.

—¿Tus padres no te apoyan?

—No.—dijo bajando la cabeza—Ellos no querían que me dedicara a esto, por eso tuve que independizarme y ahora estoy por mi cuenta.

—Ya veo.—mantuvo silencio un momento y luego continuó—Te voy a ser honesta Haruka, tus palabras me sonaron un tanto despectivas y no me gusta que menosprecien ni mi trabajo ni el de mis modelos; además necesito a alguien que no vaya a abandonar este puesto a la primera de cambio.

—Sé que tal vez le di esa impresión y lamento mucho haberlo hecho, pero de verdad Serena, necesito este trabajo. No puedo prometer que si tengo alguna otra oportunidad en lo que me gusta no la tomaría, pero sí le garantizo que si me la oportunidad de trabajar aquí haré mi mayor esfuerzo, no la defraudaré.

—Está bien, te daré una oportunidad.

—Gracias.—suspiró aliviado.

—No tan rápido, primero necesito hacerte una prueba.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ahora mismo.

—¡Ahora mismo!

—Haruka, en este negocio el tiempo es oro, yo necesito un fotógrafo porque el que tenía se fue de improviso por una situación personal. Te di la oportunidad porque eres amigo de Motoki y le tengo mucho aprecio, pero si no puedes con esto apreciaría que no me hagas perder más mi tiempo.

Y volvió a mirar hacia el computador. Haruka se quedó atónito observándola, sintió rabia por la forma en que lo trató, pero necesitaba el trabajo.

—De acuerdo.

Serena no lo miró. Tomó el comunicador y llamó a Unazuki.

—Dime Serena.

—Unazuki, por favor llama a las modelos para una prueba de fotografía y que nos esperen en el set.

—En seguida.

Se levantó del gran sillón de cuero negro en el que estaba y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola.—Vamos.

Haruka se levantó y la siguió. Serena le mostraba los espacios finamente decorados que comprendían todo la agencia. Había hermosos cuadros decorando el lugar. Haruka se maravilló del excelente gusto que había allí.

Siguieron su marcha hasta que llegaron al set. Había varias cámaras por todos lados, de las mejores, así como reflectores, ventiladores, ropa diseñada por Serena y varias personas trabajando en la escenografía para un comercial de ropa íntima, entre ellos Motoki.

—¡Haruka viniste!—el rubio saludó efusivamente a Haruka acercándose hasta donde estaba, mientras Serena seguía de largo—¿Ya te dieron el empleo?

—Aún no, "la nazi"—dijo refiriéndose a Serena—quiere que haga una prueba.

—No te dejes intimidar por ella, —rió Motoki—en el fondo es una muy buena persona, muy noble. Si supieras la historia de los que trabajamos aquí.

—Haruka ven.—lo llamó Serena que hablaba con un grupo de mujeres.

—Otro día me das los detalles, si es que la logro pegar, ahora debo ir a hacer mi magia.

—¡Suerte!

Haruka se sentía muy afortunado de tener a Motoki de amigo, de lo contrario no hubiera tenido esa oportunidad; Motoki había sido el único que lo apoyó y el único que conocía su secreto. Apuró el paso y fue hasta donde estaba Serena esperándolo, pero se quedó atrás.

—Acércate, quiero presentarte a algunas de mis modelos.—Haruka se puso a su lado—La primera es Makoto Kino, principal modelo de nuestra línea de accesorios y joyería.

—Es un gusto.

—El gusto es mío Haruka.

—Ahora nuestra modelo de la línea de gala, Setsuna Meio.

—Suerte con la prueba.—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Gracias.

—Y por último pero no menos importante, nuestra modelo de lencería fina, Michiru Kaio.

—Encantada de conocerte.

Haruka quedó impactado. Jamás en su vida había visto a una mujer tan bella. Sus hermosos ojos azules lo hipnotizaron, su cabello caía en cascadas verdes sobre sus hombros y sus carnosos labios de rojo intenso contrastaban con su blanca piel. Parecía una hermosa sirena. El tiempo se detuvo para Haruka, ni siquiera se percató que tenía varios minutos con su mano entre la de ella.

—¿Me podrías devolver mi mano?

—Oh perdón, lo siento, es un gusto conocerte.

—Bueno, ahora que ya hicimos las presentaciones, que tal si empezamos. Chicas a su posición.

Las tres mujeres se colocaron en medio del improvisado set que se preparó para la prueba y empezaron. Serena observaba lo que sucedía cuando recibió una llamada de Rei que le decía que volvería a vivir en Japón, ya que su esposo Jadeite había recibido una oferta para formar parte de un grupo especializado en Tokio.

Serena se quedó mirando su teléfono emocionada. Su vida y la de sus amigos había cambiado tanto en estos tres años, y eso la hacía feliz. Pero no todo era alegría. Por un pequeño momento Serena recordó a Minako y se entristeció. Volvió nuevamente a la realidad y prestó atención a la forma en que se movía Haruka de un lado hacia otro tomando las fotografías, su mirada tenía gran determinación y se mostraba muy confiado, le recordaba cuando Darien le había tomado las fotos en la playa.

—Hemos terminado.—exclamó y las chicas descansaron.

Haruka se acercó a ella, limpiaba el sudor en su frente para luego sacar la memoria SD de la cámara y entregársela a Serena.

—Gracias por la oportunidad.

—De nada, aunque no es seguro que te contrate quiero decirte que me gustó mucho tu actitud en el set.

Serena se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su oficina, dejando a Haruka de pie y perplejo, había creído que con su forma de trabajar la convencería y le daría el puesto, pero al parecer aquella mujer era un hueso duro de roer.

—No te preocupes Haruka,—le dijo Motoki poniendo una mano en su hombro—estoy seguro que te fue muy bien. ¿Qué te pareció el movimiento? ¿Increíble no?

—La verdad es muy diferente a lo que creí, es agotador. Por cierto Motoki, ¿qué tanto conoces a la chica de cabello verde?

—¿Te refieres a Michiru?—Haruka asintió—En realidad no mucho, es una mujer muy misteriosa y siempre permanece alejada de todos, en los pasillos se rumora que volvió a Tokio luego de que su matrimonio con un gran empresario ruso fracasara, incluso parece que él solía darle mala vida, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Ya veo.—Haruka miraba hacia donde estaba Michiru, fascinado.

—¿Te gusta verdad?

—No digas tonterías Motoki, sabes muy bien que yo no puedo fijarme en ella.

—¿Hasta cuándo ocultarás quién eres en realidad?

—Motoki, estás entrando en terreno minado.

—Ya pasó lo que más temías, tu padre te ha dado la espalda, no tienes por qué temer más, nadie te va a juzgar.

—Si no te quieres ganar un puñetazo lo mejor es que lo dejes ahí.

—Está bien, no te tienes que poner agresiva, pero en verdad hazme caso. Deja de fingir ser quien no eres y si te gusta esa chica, conquístala y sé feliz, lo mereces Haru.

Motoki siguió con su trabajo. Haruka se quedó allí de pie contemplando a Michiru y pensando sobre lo que dijo su amigo, ¿será que ella podría ser feliz?

—Serena quiere que vayas a su oficina.—le dijo Unazuki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Roma, la ciudad eterna. Sus paisajes están llenos de contrastes, por un lado la antigua y bella ciudad llena de ruinas y por otro la moderna. Una solitaria mujer camina por las anchas calles disfrutando del pequeño momento de tranquilidad que tiene. Luego de visitar los hermosos lugares del centro de la ciudad, se dirige nuevamente a la villa que renta en las afueras de la ciudad.

—Buenas tardes Agatha.—dice entrando en la casa

—Buenas tardes señora.—responde la mujer tomando su abrigo—¿Cómo estuvo su paseo?

—Increíble, Roma es sencillamente hermosa. ¿Y mi hija?

—Está durmiendo la siesta, debe estar a punto de levantarse.

Se dirigió a la parte superior de la casa, donde su pequeña dormía plácidamente. Entró a la habitación y la miró tiernamente en la cama. Se acercó, acarició sus cabellos rosas y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Mami?

—Así es cariño, ya regresé.

—¿Disfrutaste tu paseo?

—Sí nena, mucho.

—Mami, ¿puedo decirte una cosa?

—Claro cariño.

—Quiero volver a casa.

—Ceres, ya hemos hablado de esto, hace mucho que Tokio no es nuestro hogar, incluso estaba pensando en mudarnos aquí en forma definitiva, ¿qué te parece?

—Extraño mucho a Rini y a mi papi, también a Serena y a la tía Ami. No quiero estar más aquí, estoy cansada de viajar, de no tener amigos ni poder ir a la escuela como las demás niñas.

Minako abrió los ojos ampliamente. Cuando sucedió aquella tragedia y tuvo que pasar un mes en la cárcel mientras se aclaraba su situación, había decidido que haría un cambio en su vida. Por eso se dispuso a viajar, conocer el mundo. Había estado en París, Londres, Suiza y ahora en Roma, y en todo eso había arrastrado a su hija sin detenerse a pensar en lo que todo eso significaría para ella. Se sintió egoísta.

—Cariño, no tenía idea de que te sentías así, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Te veía tan contenta que no quería hacer que te sintieras mal.

—Ceres, no puedo estar feliz si tú no eres feliz, ¿lo entiendes? Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida y primero estás tú pequeña.

La niña la abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que su corazón se derritiera. Luego de un rato se separaron. Minako miró a su pequeña a los ojos y dio un suspiro.

—¿Qué te parece si regresamos a Tokio?

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto que sí cariño, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar primero pero creo que podemos volver.

—Gracias mamá, te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, hija.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Serena regresaba absolutamente feliz. Ese día en particular sería memorable para ella. Había logrado contratar al nuevo fotógrafo que tanto necesitaba luego de la salida de Endo de su compañía y resultaba que Haruka era muy talentoso, las fotografías de prueba habían quedado espectaculares, además Rei volvería a vivir a Tokio. La noticia que le dieron luego fue la cereza en el pastel.

Entró a la casa dejando su abrigo en el perchero, pero para su sorpresa nadie salió a recibirla.

—¿Rini? ¿Endimión? ¿Mamá?

Le resultaba extraño que el pequeño terremoto azabache que era su pequeño de tres años no bajase corriendo por las escaleras y brincara en sus brazos, había llamado hace un par de horas y su madre le había dicho que todos estaban allí. Caminó hacia el despacho de Darien y halló una flecha roja en la puerta.

—¿Por aquí?—decía la nota escrita en la flecha, que señalaba hacia la entrada de la cocina.

Serena caminó hacia donde indicaba la flecha, algo confusa. En cuento llegó al lugar encontró una luna pegada al refrigerador.

—"Así como la luna ilumina el cielo nocturno, tu sonrisa ilumina mi vida."

Debajo de la nota había otra flecha que señalaba hacia el jardín lateral. Se dirigió hasta allí. Sobre un árbol encontró una nueva nota, ahora con forma de ángel.

—"Mi ángel, mi vida, mi amor. Eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, todo lo que siempre pedí a Dios."

Una nueva flecha señalaba al jardín posterior. En cuanto llegó lo vio. Estaba de espaldas a ella, observando la luna que brillaba en lo alto del firmamento. Un manto de estrellas se cernía sobre su cabeza, brillando con pequeñas lucecitas que iluminaban el lugar.

—Hola.

—Por fin llegaste.

Darien avanzó hasta ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo y besando dulcemente sus labios.

—No me digas que olvidé nuestro aniversario.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Acaso no puedo celebrar que tengo como esposa a la mujer más bella e increíblemente maravillosa del mundo?

—Darien Chiba, ¿qué hiciste?—preguntó divertida

—Nada cariño, es sólo que te amo.

La besó. Primero tiernamente, apenas rozando sus labios y luego con verdadera hambre. Serena se abrazó más a su esposo, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por las emociones. Luego dejaron de besarse, pero permanecieron abrazados, bailando al ritmo de una balada que Darien tarareaba a su oído.

—¿Darien?

—Sí.

—Debo decirte algo.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Hoy fui a ver al médico.

—¿Te sucede algo?—preguntó preocupado.

—Tranquilízate cariño, no es nada de eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Fui a ver al médico porque tenía un retraso.

—¿Un retraso?

—Sí Darien, un retraso.—dijo haciendo énfasis en esas palabras.

Darien se alejó un poco de ella, mirándola atónito.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tú estás...?

—Sí, el médico me lo confirmó, estoy embarazada, tengo poco más de cinco semanas. —Serena observaba que Darien no decía nada ni mostraba señas de estar feliz—Sé que dijimos que queríamos esperar a que el pequeño Endimión estuviera más grande, la verdad no sé qué sucedió, yo estaba cuidándome pero…

De pronto sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo. Darien la levantaba en el aire y daba vueltas con ella. Después cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía y la bajó.

—Perdón, amor, ven siéntate.—le acercó la silla—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Calma Darien, estoy bien, los dos estamos bien.—Serena sonría con la reacción de su esposo, se mostraba verdaderamente emocionado con la noticia.

—Oh Serena, mi Serena, me haces tan feliz.—Darien puso su cabeza sobre el vientre de ella—Lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida es conocerte, todos los obstáculos que hemos superado juntos han valido la pena por ti.—se abrazó aún más a ella— Sabes, existe un lazo invisible que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, lugar, incluso de las circunstancias. Este lazo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca romperse, y nosotros Serena, estamos destinados, hechos el uno para el otro, por siempre y para siempre, en esta vida y en todas las que tengamos, siempre estaremos juntos.

—¿Parece que lo logramos, cierto? Quizás tomamos el camino más largo pero sabía que lo lograríamos algún día.—Serena le dio un tierno beso en la frente, aspirando su aroma y continuó—Darien, la primera vez que te vi, yo conocí el amor; y la primera vez que me tocaste, pude sentir el verdadero amor, y después de todo este tiempo juntos tú sigues siendo el único hombre al que pertenezco, al único al que amo, el único con que sueño cada noche. Tú, Rini, Endi y ahora este angelito que viene en camino son lo más importante en mi vida.

—Te amo Serena, mi ángel. Yo haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz, por estar contigo siempre, daría mi vida si fuera necesario, todo por tu amor.

El cielo resplandecía, parecía que estuviera de fiesta, celebrando que al fin, dos de sus amigos más queridos, serían felices... y esta vez para siempre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bueno amigos, hemos llegado al final de este fic, Serena y Darien juntos como debió ser siempre y todos realmente felices. De una u otra forma todos se han reencontrado. El siguiente fic iniciará el miércoles de la próxima semana y tendrá por protagonista a nuestra querida Ami Mizuno y se titulará **Mientras dormías**; el prólogo ya está en la página por si no lo han leído. Además subiré otro fic en paralelo, es la historia que no se vio de Rei Hino y la he titulado **Déjate Querer, **esa se publicará los sábados.

Ahora responderé los reviews de los que no tienen cuenta, los demás ya los respondí por PM:

**Bepevikn:** espero que tu preparación haya sido suficiente para este final. Besos.

**norma:** ¿Que tal la bolsita hoy?

**flor lucero:** no será necesario rematarlo jajaja

**Lian Tsukino:** creo que todo salió bien para todos.

**maría:** Darien y Serena no perdieron tiempo y al final quedaron con tres hermosos hijos.

**yssareyes48**: espero que este final te haya gustado.

Mariela Nuñes, gracias por la idea para la emocionante escena de Neherenia, en serio me inspiraste. besos

La frase de Neherenia es original de mi película favorita de Disney La Sirenita I, la dice la bruja del mar cuando va a matar a Ariel.

Les recuerdo mi página de FB donde pueden encontrar avances de las historias, Yeni Reid W, también pueden escribirme y comentar los avances, así como también si tienen dudas de alguna cosita de la historia.

Gracias por haberme seguido en esta historia y nos leemos muy pronto.


End file.
